No Good Deed
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: What if Kim hadn't been saved from Maligore's lava pit? How will the rangers handle an Evil Kimberly running around Angel Grove? How will Tommy deal with Evil Kimberly? AU
1. Maligore's Temple

A/N: Okay so here is my new story! It takes place during Turbo. Justin will not be in this story because it is AU. Kim never wrote the letter. Rocky doesn't hurt his back and former rangers will come back. This story was inspired by the song No Good Deed from the musical Wicked. It is a little darker than I normally write but I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter.  
><em><br>Summary: What if Kim hadn't been saved from Maligore's lava pit? How will the rangers handle an Evil Kimberly running around Angel Grove? How will Tommy deal with Evil Kimberly? _

XXXX

"You were amazing! I can't believe how much your routine has changed since you left Angel Grove." Tommy said as soon as Kimberly walked out of the press conference. After the games were finished, she had been rushed into it even though she would have liked to spend that time with Tommy. She knew that he was on limited time.

Kim laughed as she jumped into Tommy's open arms. "I hope that it changed since I have been working my butt off while you have been playing superhero." She said as he laughed. "Now come on, we can talk more in my room." She said sliding down his body before grabbing his hand to lead the way. It felt amazing to have Tommy here and she would have to thank Zordon later.

"Now can I have a proper hug?" He asked closing her door. Thank goodness that she didn't share with anyone because he really didn't want to share her with anyone else.

"Of course." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I wish that I could come back with you." Kim said while hugging Tommy tight. "I miss everyone so much." She said into his shoulder as he smiled and held her. They were in her room while everyone else on the team was celebrating their win today.

"We miss you too but you still have the National tour but then you can come home." He whispered into her ear thinking that those few months would be harder than the last ones because she was almost ready to come home.

"Oh I know but I don't want to let you go again. This has been the hardest part." She stated looking into his eyes. There had been several nights that she had lain awake picturing those eyes.

"Don't worry, I waited for you all this time, I can wait a few more months before you get to come home. Don't forget that you won Gold here, you never would have done that back in Angel Grove." He said pulling back a little to see her frown.

"I don't know, I mean I would have had you guys there to help me and I won't have gotten lonely." She said seriously.

"No you wouldn't have been lonely but you would have been bone tired. Look at all the battles that you would have had to work around. You know that I wouldn't have been able to take you back in the hospital again because of working too hard. I know that this has been hard on you because it has been hard on me." He said pulling her back into his arms. Zordon had let him teleport down here to watch her in the Pan Global Games. Thank goodness that nothing had happened back in Angel Grove because he didn't want to miss this competition. Being a ranger sucked sometimes but at least he got to watch Kim win the Gold and achieve her dream.

"I could have still given up being the Pink Ranger and stayed in Angel Grove with you." She whispered as he sighed.

Pulling back from her, he looked into her eyes. "Do you really think that you would have turned over your power coin and stayed in Angel Grove?" He asked thinking that she won't have given up being a ranger to train. She loved being a ranger too much to do that.

She sighed before answering. "Probably not but we'll never know now. I guess you better go before Zordon starts calling." She said hugging him again before he leaned down and kissed her softly. He really didn't want to leave her again.

"I love you." He said backing away from her.

"I love you, too." She said as she watched him disappear in a red streak back to Angel Grove. It was odd seeing him in red but he was still the same Tommy. She probably won't have given up her powers while she trained but then she loved being a ranger. It had been the one event that she treasured even more than gymnastics and that was because she had met Tommy because of being a ranger. She won't have changed that for the world.

Smiling she sat on her bed and looked at her wall of photos. They were all taken back home with all of her friends. The last one was right before she got on the plane. Kat had snapped a picture of her and Tommy glazing into each other's eyes. It was probably one of her favorites and she was glad that Kat had taken it. Looking over all the pictures, she had to smile. Being a ranger had been difficult and sometimes she hated it but it had bought her closer to all of her friends. They shared something that no one could take from them even though Zedd and Rita had tried. No one but the rangers could claim to having evil beings attacking you every day.

Sighing she got up and began to pack. National Tour would start tomorrow and would take her all across the country before finally stopping in Angel Grove. It would be her last thing before she retired from gymnastics all together. She had been asked to compete in Nationals so that she would be on the National Team and go to the next Olympics but she just wanted to go home with her memories and be with her friends. The next Olympics were three years away and frankly she wasn't waiting that long to go back home. It was time for this crane to fly home.

XXXX

"So how was Kim?" Jason asked sitting down beside Tommy the next day at Ernie's. They had all wanted to go with Tommy to watch Kim but Zordon had said no in case there was an attack by the Machine Empire. Angel Grove would need some rangers there to protect it.

"Good, just ready to come home. She misses all of us." He said as Ernie sat down his order.

"When will Kim be home?" Ernie asked looking at Tommy. He had been like a favorite uncle to all of them. Tommy sometimes thought that Ernie knew that they were rangers but never said anything.

"After the National Tour in a few months but its last stop is here so she's looking forward to that stop." He said biting into his burger pushing thoughts of Ernie knowing about their secret to the back of his mind.

"Well that's good; I can't wait to see her. She did amazing at the games. I still have her beam in the back when she comes home." He said smiling. "Jason, would you like anything?" He asked the Gold Ranger.

"A burger and coke would be great, thanks Ernie." He said as Ernie nodded before leaving them.

"So did you tell Kim about you being captured and brainwashed right before going down there to watch her?" Jason whispered as soon as Ernie was out of ear-shot. He had been a little worried about any side effects since Tommy basically teleported down to Kim after clearing the brainwashing.

"Uh that would be a no because she would have worried. I don't share too many things with her about ranger business because she would want to rush home. I didn't want her thinking about it while she was training. Besides she did turn over her coin so she shouldn't have to worry about it." He said as Ernie came back over to them with Jason's food.

"Thanks Ernie." He said as he started eating. Ernie smiled before leaving them again. "You know that once she finds out then you are going to be in trouble." He said between bites.

"I know but I am prepared for it at the moment and I will tell her if she asks once she gets home." He said as Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Tanya walked in.

"Hey Ernie." Rocky said as Ernie waved and started making his food.

"How's Kim?" Kat asked sitting down next to Jason.

"She's good. Where's Billy?" Tommy asked once he noticed that the former Blue Ranger was missing.

"Oh he's running some kind of scans on Zedd and Rita since we haven't heard from them except for helping us out when Tommy was captured." Rocky informed them.

"Which was weird for them anyway, you know I wonder if they have had a change of heart." Adam stated leaning against the table.

Conversation stalled as Ernie walked over to them and sat down Rocky's plate of food and his smoothie. "Anyone else want anything?" He asked as the others shook their heads.

"Thanks Ernie, it looks great as usual." Rocky said as Ernie laughed and left them alone once again.

"I don't think that Zedd and Rita have had a change of heart just more like they want to be back in control and they can't do that with the Machine Empire in the way." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "I mean they didn't attack us for three years to stop now." He whispered.

"Well I agree but they still make me nervous, I mean there is no telling what they could come up with while they bet their time." Tommy stated. His thoughts turned to his time as the Evil Green Ranger and Kat's turn as evil.

"Hopefully they will just enjoy retirement and leave us alone." Kat said as everyone agreed. They didn't want to have to deal with Zedd and Rita again. The fact that they couldn't defeat them the first time was a little unnerving and they had been resting up for several months while the Machine Empire attacked Angel Grove.

XXXX

"What is this place?" Rita asked in her high pitch voice that was getting on Zedd's nerves. They had been traveling together too long.

"An island that not even the rangers can get to but that's not the point, Maligore's temple is on this island. We need to find it and then find a person to sacrifice to him." Zedd said as they left Serpentra. He had finally found the island and now his plan would finally be in place. He knew the one person that they would use. She would be perfect for his plans and it helped that she had been a ranger.

"I don't see how this is going to help us get back at those machines. My palace is destroyed!" She screamed as Zedd walked on through the jungle.

"We should just throw her to Maligore then you won't have to worry about finding anyone else." Goldar muttered pointing his sword at Rita.

"She isn't pure of heart." Zedd tossed back as they came into a clearing. "Now this is a temple." He said looking up at the rock walls that rose into the skies.

"Whoa now this is a palace, not like that dump you had Edd." Rito said scratching his head.

"Its Zedd for the hundredth time!" He yelled back as Rita complained some more about her palace being destroyed by those machines. Zedd looked back at the temple and knew that this was the perfect plan. Those rangers would finally fail and it would be because of his pure of heart sacrifice. Kimberly would finally be his to destroy the rangers with.

XXXX

Kim smiled as the fasten your seatbelt sign came on. They were making their final descent into the Angel Grove International Airport. The past few months had flown by but she was finally back home. She couldn't wait to see everyone but mainly she couldn't wait to see Tommy. This was a total surprise for him since she was coming back two weeks early.

The National Tour had wrapped up early since Worlds had been moved forward a week. Her coach had asked her again if she was sure that she wanted to retire. Smiling she just nodded and left to pack her bag one last time. She had shipped most of her stuff home already. Jason had it stored in his parents' attic since her mom was in France with her stepdad.

Grabbing her bag from the overhead, she walked off the plane and made her way through the terminal. Jason would be waiting at the curb for her and she wanted to see Tommy as soon as possible. Jason had agreed to pick her up since Tommy had a karate class today and he also wanted to see his little sister since he didn't get to teleport to Florida and watch her compete.

XXXX

"She's back in Angel Grove." Goldar stated as he walked into the throne room.

"Bring her to me." Zedd commanded from his throne. He was ready to be the most powerful being in the universe. He didn't have to worry about those machines any longer. No those blasted rangers had taken of them for him but he could get back at the rangers. He still had a score to settle with that Red Ranger, Tommy. He had defied him as the weak Green Ranger then again as the more powerful White Ranger. This time he would come out the victor. He would finally defeat those rangers using the 'heart' of the team. Kimberly would be his key to Zordon's undoing and he couldn't wait.

He was sending Goldar to do this job because he couldn't afford Rito to screw it up like he had everything else. Goldar had proven himself over the years and this time Kimberly didn't have powers so it should be a piece of cake to capture her.

XXXX

Kim signed another autograph before finally seeing the exit. Sometimes it was a bad thing to be famous but she was almost home free. She just couldn't resist the kids when they did ask her for her autograph. She remembered being in their shoes at one time and they were her biggest fans. They never saw the imperfections only that she could fly through the air.

"Kimberly, we have unfinished business." Goldar said behind her. Spinning around, she saw people running and screaming from the gold winged creature. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the screams. Zedd and Rita's number one henchman just didn't get a hint that she wasn't a ranger any longer. Only in Angel Grove, would she ever have to deal with this but it did make her smile a little.

"I think you have the wrong person." She said slowly as she dropped her bag and slipped into her fighting stance. It hadn't been that long ago when she had turned over her power coin but she knew that she couldn't defeat him without powers. She just had to hold him off for long enough so the rangers could get here.

"No you are the one that Zedd wants and you are the one that he's getting. You might have given up certain things but you are still stronger than that kitty cat you entrusted with your powers." He said as Kim shuddered. Something was going on and she had to find out what it was. Why did they always want her?

"Can't you get the hint?" She said as several putties appeared around her. "Oh great, I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore." She said as she started defending herself against the putties. She remembered that she had to hit the 'Z' but it seemed like these putties just wouldn't die. Dropping down, she swept her leg under a whole group and knocked them down before coming up and flipping over them. She made sure to come down on a few and hit the 'Z' but she needed help fast. Hopefully Zordon was watching and would send the rangers fast.

XXXX

Jason heard screams and saw people running out of the airport. This wasn't normal and only a monster could send people in such a panic. Jumping out of his truck, he ran inside and saw all the putties. "Crap, Kimberly." He muttered as he started knocking putties out of the way. Why were they always after her? He wondered how Zedd and Rita had known that Kim was back. Did they have some tracking device on her?

Knocking a few more putties out of the way, he saw Goldar grabbed Kimberly and disappear. Swearing he ran back outside to his truck and pulled away from the curb. He broke every speed limit from the airport to the juice bar.

Jumping out of his truck again, he looked around and didn't see Tommy's Jeep or anyone else's car. Looking around, he made sure that no one was around before grabbing her communicator. It was good thing that he still wore it for times like these. He had had to give back to the Gold Ranger Powers to Trey. They had become unstable and he couldn't hold them together any longer. Punching the button, he disappeared in a golden light and landed in the Power Chamber seconds later.

"Jason!" Alpha stated as the gold light disappeared.

"Alpha, Zordon, Goldar has captured Kimberly from the airport." He said as Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky appeared behind him. Alpha had just contacted the rangers before Jason appeared.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked walking over to him.

"Rangers, as Jason already knows Goldar has captured Kimberly." Zordon said as Tommy paled. Kimberly didn't have any powers to protect her against Zedd and Rita.

"What? Kimberly is on National Tour and how does Jason know?" Tommy asked looking from Zordon to Jason. He should have known first since Kim was his girlfriend.

"She is actually done with National Tour and she was going to surprise you today. I was picking her up at the airport when I noticed people running and screaming out of it. I ran in and saw putties before Goldar grabbed Kim and teleported away with her. I'm sorry Tommy." Jason said keeping eye contact with the Red Zeo Ranger. Jason knew how he was feeling since he was feeling the same.

"What do they want with her?" Tanya asked. She hadn't met Kimberly yet but she knew that she was very important to the rangers and to Tommy. "She doesn't have any powers and she is not a ranger."

"Better question is how did they know that she was back?" Adam asked instead thinking that it was weird that Kim was captured the moment she was back in Angel Grove.

"Rangers, I know that this is hard on all of you but you will need to focus. I believe that Zedd and Rita have found Maligore's temple." Zordon said calmly. He had to calm the rangers down so that they could work together and get Kimberly back.

"Who is Maligore and what does this have to do with Kimberly?" Tommy asked focusing on being the leader that everyone needed right now even though he was barely holding it together himself. He had to get Kimberly back and that would take him actually leading the team to her.

"Maligore can grant unlimited power to whoever grants him a pure of heart sacrifice. Alpha detected movement near an unknown sector of the galaxy very near to Phadoes." Zordon informed them. "It is rumored that Maligore's temple is on an island."

"So they are going to use Kimberly?" Kat asked as Alpha and Zordon nodded.

"We have to find her before that happens." Jason said stepping forward. He had to go on this mission.

"We have to find her now." Tommy said as the Zeo rangers nodded.

"You will need new powers to go against Zedd and Rita now." Zordon said as Alpha punched a button to open a door behind them. "Alpha and I have been preparing the Zeo crystal for your upgrade since the Machine Empire's defeat."

"We're ready." Tommy said as Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky nodded.

"Step through the door and accept your destiny." Zordon said.

"What about me? I can't just stand around while they go after Zedd and Rita. Kim is like my sister." Jason stated looking up at Zordon.

"I understand but unfortunately the Gold Ranger Powers were not part of the Zeo crystal and Trey has full control of them now. The rangers need you back here." Zordon said as Jason nodded. He did understand even though he wanted to be at Tommy's side getting Kim back. "Rangers." Zordon stated as they walked through the open door.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Really why was it always her? Didn't Zedd and Rita understand that she wasn't a ranger and they couldn't get powers from her? Standing up she rubbed her head and started walking until she felt a wall in front of her. She turned and walked back until she felt another wall.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"You are in my dungeon but don't worry you won't be here long." A voice spoke through the darkness. Kim knew that voice, it came to her in her nightmares. It was one reason that she was happy to give up being a ranger and moving across the country to train.

"Zedd, you know that I'm not a Power Ranger. I am just an ordinary girl." She spat out knowing that she had to gain control of her emotions to figure out a way to get out.

"Oh no my dear you are so much more than that. You are pure of heart but not for long. Zordon didn't realize how powerful you were but I do. You are the key to Zordon and the Rangers' undoing." He said as Kim's eyes widened. It was a good thing that it was dark. She was shaking and couldn't process what he had said.

"I am not that powerful." She whispered as he laughed.

"You are more powerful than your precious Tommy could ever dream of being. I just have to show you. Maligore will turn your heart and you will see the truth." He said walking away from her. Kim fell to her knees and try to think of a way out. She had to stay strong. Rising she pictured Tommy and saw the power rise up in her. She would escape from Zedd. She had too.

XXXX

Jason heard footsteps behind him as he turned and saw the rangers walk through the door that they had disappeared through a few minutes ago. They were now in new ranger suits minus their helmets. He still wished that he could go with them.

"Rangers your new Turbo powers will get to Maligore's island. You will need to locate his temple and get Kimberly back." He said as they nodded. "Alpha, bring up the location." He said as Alpha punched in for the rangers to teleport.

"Bring her back." Jason said walking over to Tommy.

"Don't worry I will." He said. "Teleport us, Alpha."

"You got it Tommy. Please bring Kimberly back." He said as they disappeared in red, pink, green, blue, and yellow streaks. Jason stood back and waited. This wasn't at all how he wanted to surprise Tommy with Kim. She should be in Angel Grove at the juice bar eating with everyone, smiling and laughing at Rocky and teasing Tommy. Kimberly had given up this life but it was pulling her back in a big way.

XXXX

"Come, Kimberly and embrace your destiny." Zedd said dragging her out into the daylight. She blinked her eyes several times. All that time in the dark hurt her eyes now.

"Let me go!" Kim yelled as she pulled away from Goldar. Zedd had thrown her to him once they got out of Serpentra. They stopped and Kim looked up at the temple in front of them. She had only ever seen anything like this in her history books. Phadoes didn't even have a temple look like this one. This was not going to be good.

"I don't think so, Kimmy." Goldar said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and walked forward. She was getting tired of being thrown over his shoulder. Kicking and punching his back wasn't helping since he had on the armor. It was only hurting her hands and feet.

"Bring her through here, Goldar." Zedd called out as he finally got the door opened. Rita, Scorpina, and Rito were hanging back to follow Goldar in. They couldn't wait for Kimberly to turn. It would be their crowning achievement.

Kimberly was lowered to her feet and dragged into the main chamber and saw a pit with smoke rising out of it. What was going on? This was not good. Where was Tommy?

XXXX

"Okay let's find that temple." Tommy said once they landed on the distant planet. It reminded him a little of Phadoes after they had gotten their Ninjetti powers from Dulcea. The lush forest could be a problem for them though since they had no clue where to start.

"Which direction?" Adam asked looking around them. All he could see were trees.

"Not sure but let's stick together." Tommy said closing his eyes and focused on Kim. The others couldn't see him doing it because of their helmets but they got the hint from the way he stood. He always stood a certain way when he thought about Kimberly. They all hoped that this worked because they didn't have much time to get to Kim.

Tommy pictured Kim over a volcano opening but didn't understand it. There wasn't a volcano that he could but then he saw the trees part to reveal a temple. "This way." He said opening his eyes and turning to the left. He was in a full run before the rangers could catch up to him.

"Tommy, wait!" Kat called out as they chased after him. He was running deeper into the woods but they didn't question his path. They knew that he knew where Kim was. It was something that they would never question.

He finally came to a stop at a set of temple doors. They were open but he paused.

"What's wrong?" Rocky huffed out as he stopped just behind Tommy.

"They have her in there. Stay quiet, I don't want her harmed." He spoke quietly as everyone nodded. "Let's go." He said easing through the opening. He finally got a clear view of the opening and his heart almost stopped. Kim was dangling above a pit of lava not a volcano and they were slowly lowering her into it. She was kicking at the restraints on her hands and ankles.

"STOP!" He yelled as he flipped out in the open. He couldn't stand by and let her fall into the lava.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled as she struggled against the chains that held her even more. She could feel the heat rising from the lava. She couldn't fall into that, she wouldn't survive if she did.

"Why, isn't it Tommy, the mighty Red Ranger. I knew that you would be here but you won't save her this time. Attack!" Zedd yelled as Goldar and the putties surrounded the rangers. The rangers began to fight while Tommy kept a close eye on Kim. He started making his way towards the end of the chain to get her down but every step he took, the putties or Goldar would have him taking two steps back. He was getting nowhere. Pulling out his blaster, he aimed at the surrounding putties. They fell at his feet as he surged forward, finally making it to the chain that held Kim up.

XXXX

"Zordon, is there any way that we can see what's going on?" Jason asked. He had been pacing for the past thirty minutes worrying. He needed to know what was going on with Kimberly and the rangers.

"Alpha please pull up the island on the viewing screen." Zordon instructed the little robot.

"I'm on it, Zordon. It should be coming up now." Alpha said as Jason looked over at the viewing screen. He still had to get used to the new screen instead of the globe even though it had been a while since the Command Center had been destroyed almost a year ago now.

"Good job, Alpha. It seems like the rangers got there just in time." Zordon said as Jason nodded. Kim was hanging over a pit of lava but Tommy was close to the end of the chain so he should be able to get her back to safety in no time. It was Jason's hope until he saw Zedd aim his staff at Tommy and knock him back.

"I should be there. He needs my help. The others are overpowered." He muttered clenching his fists. He knew where his place was and it was at Tommy's side. The other rangers just didn't have enough experience with getting someone back. Scorpina, Rito, and Goldar were fighting the other rangers along with the putties.

"Jason, the others can handle this. They are Power Rangers too. They will step up to the challenge of rescuing Kimberly. Have faith." Zordon stated as Jason just stood there. Zordon may have faith in them but at this moment, he didn't. Kimberly was his little sister and he should have protected her at the airport, then she wouldn't be in this situation. Instead she would be in Tommy's arms as she told them all about her career and move back to Angel Grove.

He focused again on the fight and watched Tommy stand once again but this time Goldar attacked him. It was like they knew that Tommy would be the only one trying to save Kim. The other rangers hadn't even gotten close enough to attempt to save her. What was going on? Were they that weak that they couldn't beat a few putties?

XXXX

Tommy struggled to stand again as Kim got dangerously close to the lava. This was getting bad fast. Rushing towards the chain again he was thrown to the side once again. Where were the others? He needed them to provide him some kind of cover so that he could get to the chain and bring Kim in.

"TOMMY!" Kim cried as she felt the heat getting hotter. She could almost feel her clothes being burned.

"I'm coming Kimberly, just hang on." Tommy called back to her as he tried once again to get to her but just like every other time, he was blown back.

"I'll get her Tommy." Adam yelled as he flipped over to the chain. He had finally gotten an opening and took it. He was standing next to the chain as Zedd took aim.

"NO!" Kat and Tanya screamed as Zedd hit the chain. Adam was blown back into the wall while Kim fell into the lava pit. Tommy hit his knees in pain while the entire cavern was enveloped in smoke.

"You have failed rangers. She is mine!" Zedd laughed into the smoke as the rangers just stood there. They hadn't saved Kimberly.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as he fell back and blacked out.

XXXX

"NO!" Jason yelled as he hit his knees. He had just watched his baby sister fall into the lava pit. The picture was gone now due to the smoke so he didn't know what was going on, only that Kim was gone.

"Alpha teleport the rangers now, the island is going to explode." Zordon said as Jason stood up.

"What about Kimberly, they have to get her back!" Jason stated in his leader voice from long ago.

"Alpha will work on locating her but for the moment, the rangers need to be brought back or no one can save the former Pink Ranger." Zordon said in calm tones. He had never gotten angry at his rangers even if they had yelled at him. He also knew that the former Pink Ranger meant a lot to the rangers. She was like a daughter to him so this was hard for him too but he had to save the others.

"They are teleporting now, Zordon." Alpha said as Jason tensed. He stood still as the rangers appeared before him. He wasn't prepared for Tommy to be lying down though as the rangers knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked rushing to his best friend's side.

"He collapsed after Kim fell, we couldn't wake him to teleport." Kat informed the former Gold Ranger.

"Alpha prepared the medic bed. Rocky, Adam, help me get him up there." Jason said as they nodded. The three of them got Tommy over to the medic bed as Alpha hooked him up to several machines before walking back to the control panel. He knew that he would need help with this so he contacted Billy.

"The others need to know." Jason said looking down at Tommy. He was still in his Red Turbo suit while the others had powered down already.

"What others?" Tanya asked thinking that they all knew what happened.

"Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Billy, they will want to help." He said as Rocky and Adam nodded. Kim was important to everyone and they would need all the help they could get to get her back.

"Well Billy is on his way so its up to you to contact the others." Alpha said walking back over to the Red Ranger. "I can't find anything wrong with Tommy at the moment but I will do everything I can." The little robot said as Jason nodded.

"Zordon, what do we do? Could Kimberly still be alive?" Katherine asked looking away from Tommy.

"I'm not sure, Katherine. I believe that she is since Zedd wouldn't have destroyed her without trying to take something. You will need to be prepared for anything." He said as the rangers just looked at him. They had no clue what to be prepared for but knowing Zedd and Rita anything could happen.

XXXX

"How is Tommy?" Trini asked as soon as she saw Jason. He was waiting at the gate for her and Zack.

"Nothing's changed but at least his vitals are good. Alpha doesn't know what's wrong with him." Jason said taking their bags. They walked in silence to his truck as he recalled the last time he had been at the airport. Thankfully no attacks this time but he wished that he had just met Kim at the gate instead of the curb.

"So how are the rangers handling everything?" Zack asked in a serious tone. It was odd coming from him but this wasn't a laughing matter for the former rangers.

"Not good, I mean none of them had led the team so they are just lost. Rocky's trying to step up but its hard. He's always had Tommy or Kim on hand to lead." Jason replied pulling away from the curb. They had made quick time through the airport since Trini and Zack hadn't checked any luggage. They had just shipped their belongings from Switzerland instead of trying to fly with them.

"How are you holding up?" Trini asked quietly after twenty minutes of silence. She knew that Tommy was taking this hard but everyone always forgot that Jason and Kim were close as well.

Jason sighed as he pulled into his parents' driveway. They were gone again for some conferences. Thankfully he hadn't told them that Kim was coming back so that they didn't worry about her not showing up. "Honestly, I'm breaking. Trini, I can barely deal with this and its only the fact that the team needs my help that I have made it this long. I can't lose her." He cried laying his head on the steering wheel.

Zack quietly got out of the truck to leave Trini with Jason. He knew that Trini could handle this and he needed some time alone to deal with it himself.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Trini slid across the front seat of his truck and rubbed Jason's shoulders. "Jason, we are going to find her. I promise you. Remember that she is an Original and can fight this." She said laying her head against his.

"Trini, I just don't know if I'm strong enough." He whispered as she nodded. Raising her head, she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Jason Lee Scott, you are the strongest man I know. You can do this because you were not chosen as the first Red Ranger for nothing." She said kissing his cheek. "I believe in you and I know that with our help, the rangers will find Kimberly."

"Thanks, Trini." He said closing his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Come one, let's get you inside and settle in before we go to the Power Chamber." He said as she nodded.

XXXX

"Are you sure that she is going to live? I don't think that she was supposed to be plunged into the lava like that." Goldar said looking over at Kimberly's body.

"It was the only way and she must survive this. She is my key to finally defeating those rangers." Zedd said walking away from Goldar. He wasn't sure if Zedd was correct in this case. Kimberly hadn't stopped glowing since they had fished her out of the lava pit. It wasn't a normal glow either because he knew that she glowed pink before turning over her power coin but in this case she was glowing red, a deep red. Something was happening but he didn't know what. She hadn't opened her eyes either since they had gotten her out. He didn't know if the Pink Ranger would survive this.

XXXX

"Any change?" Trini asked once she, Jason, and Zack arrived at the Power Chamber.

Billy sighed before answering them. "Nothing but I believe that he has slipped into a coma. I'm not sure though only that he started glowing an hour ago." Billy said.

"Glowing?" Jason asked as he walked over to Tommy. Billy was right, Tommy was glowing but not red like Jason would have thought since he was the Red Ranger but rather he was glowing white. "Does this have anything to do with Kimberly?" He asked looking away from Tommy.

"I can't get a reading on Kimberly but I would bet everything that it only has to do with her. Tommy's brain is showing high levels of activity like its connected to something." He explained as the other rangers appeared in the Power Chamber.

"Could he be connected to Kim's?" Trini asked walking over to the control panel with Billy and Alpha.

"Its possible, Trini." Zordon said.

"What can we do?" Rocky asked feeling a little left out.

"Wait." Jason said looking back at Tommy. "We have to wait." He said again as Tommy's body began to shake.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. This story is different for me so I hope that everyone sticks with it. Also huge thanks to mykkila09 and mae-E for your support while I got the plot ironed out and for your interest in the plot. I couldn't have done this without you.


	2. Awake

A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter! Huge thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last.

XXXX

"What's going?" Goldar asked as Finster walked into the room. Kimberly was still out and still glowing a dark red. The one change was her body was now shaking.

"I'm not sure, its like she is fighting off the evil Maligore infused into her." He said running scans over her. He couldn't figure out how she was fighting it though. No one should be able to fight that much evil.

"Zedd will not be happy if she does fight it off." Scorpina commented walking into the room. "I mean she is the only key to this plan of his."

"Don't inform him then." Goldar muttered as Finster hooked up another machine to Kim's body. "What's that?" He asked wondering how many machines Finster had.

"This machine will harness and control the evil flowing through her body. She will not be able to fight it off anymore." He said as Goldar and Scorpina stepped out of the room.

"She should have died. I am capable of destroying those rangers." Goldar growled as Scorpina laughed at him.

"You?" She laughed again. "You haven't succeeded once in destroying those rangers I mean really you should take lessons from those rangers on how to fight." She snorted before leaving him alone.

"I will show you. I can defeat those rangers starting with Tommy He should have died with the Green candle anyway." Goldar said to her back before making his way to the throne room. They needed to mount an attack on Angel Grove while the rangers were still in shock over what happened in Maligore's temple.

XXXX

"Billy, what's going on?" Jason asked as Billy and Alpha rushed over to Tommy's body. The others stayed back not wanting to get in the way.

"I don't know. His body is going into convulsions." He said hooking up more machines. There were so many things hooked to Tommy's body that Jason couldn't even begin to know what they were all for. "He may not be in a coma after all." He muttered going over his scans.

"Uh guys, he's not glowing white anymore." Rocky pointed out as Jason and Billy looked at Tommy. He was still glowing but it was the color that had everyone hushed in silence.

"Pink? Something is really wrong with Kimberly." Billy whispered trying to pull strength from within. Why wasn't Tommy waking up?

"This means that Kim is alive and their connection is what's causing this." Jason stated as Alpha nodded.

"Can we link into that to find her?" Trini asked walking over to them. They had to find Kimberly and fast.

"Their link was through the Ninja powers and those were destroyed, how can it still be there?" Katherine asked walking over to them. She was confused by their comment about Tommy and Kim's link.

"Their link was always there and only got stronger with the Ninja powers." Zordon informed them. "We could try to link to it but I'm not sure if it will help." He said not getting the rangers' hopes up.

"We have to try though; I mean this could be the only way to find Kimberly." Adam said speaking up for the first time. "She's our friend too." He said as Rocky, Tanya, and Kat nodded. They hadn't spent as much time with Kim as the others had but they were close to her as well.

"Adam's right, we have to try for Tommy and Kim's sake." Tanya said stepping forward. She did not know the Original Pink that well but she knew that Kimberly was very special to the team.

"I'll see what I can do." Billy said walking away from Tommy back to the control panel. Trini and Alpha were right behind him as everyone else waited. They didn't know what they could do to help since normally they just battled whatever monster showed up that day.

XXXX

"How is my weapon doing?" Zedd asked as Goldar walked into the throne room. He was still angry over the fact that his master had chosen to replace him in the fight against the rangers. He would show him though that he was better than Kimberly would ever be.

"Trying to fight off the evil." Goldar muttered stopping just shy of the throne. "Master, would now not be a good time to attack the rangers while they are still in shock." He suggested as Zedd stood up. He would be able to prove his worth in a battle better than Kimberly ever could.

"Yes I do believe that you are correct, now would be a perfect time while Kimberly is still out. I want you to take some putties to the park and mess with the rangers' heads." He said waving his staff. He couldn't wait to unleash Kimberly on the rangers but she had to wake up first.

"Yes, master." Goldar said before disappearing in a golden swirl. Those rangers would face his wrath since he couldn't take it out on Kimberly.

"This should be interesting." Zedd mused while walking over to the balcony. Focusing on the Earth spinning below him, he zoomed in on Angel Grove Park and saw Goldar appear as the citizens of Angel Grove took off running, nothing like scaring a few humans to make your day better. Looking closer, he saw something that would make this even better. Raising his staff, he took aim and watched as a monster formed from a picnic basket that had been left. "Let's see how the rangers deal with this." He said with a laugh.

XXXX

Billy, Trini, and Alpha were working hard when the alarms started sounding off as the lights started blinking. "What's going on?" Rocky asked stepping forward.

"Zedd has sent Goldar and a monster to the park. Rangers you will need to teleport there." Zordon said as Alpha bought up the monster and Goldar in the park on the viewing screen.

"What about Tommy? We can't call on our zords without him." Kat pointed out. If the monster should grow, they could not defend the city from it.

"I can help." Jason said stepping away from Tommy thinking that he could take on the Red Turbo Powers to help. They would need his help because the four of them hadn't faced Goldar as much as he had.

"Tommy's turbo powers are sustaining him at the moment but your power coin should work." Billy informed him reading the intent behind Jason's statement. He would like to be out there too but he was needed here more. Jason would have to be the one who stepped up and helped the rangers against Goldar and the putties.

"What?" Trini, Zack, and Jason asked thinking that they heard Billy wrong. They had transferred their powers to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky before they left for the Peace Conference. How could they have powers still?

"How is that possible?" Adam asked knowing that those powers had been destroyed by Rito causing them to go to Phadoes in search of the ninja powers.

"I have relinked their power coins to the morphing grid. When the powers were transferred it was more like they had been copied instead of transferring. Jason, Trini, and Zack still had their power coins they were just unlinked to the morphing grid. They couldn't use them just basically keep the coins safe." Billy explained to them.

"So we can morph?" Jason asked as Billy nodded. "Then what are we waiting for, let's get to the park. It's Morphin Time!" He yelled with Zack and Trini.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason stated.

"Ready?" Rocky asked looking at the Turbo rangers.

"Yes!" They said together.

"Shift into Turbo!" They yelled together.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power." Rocky yelled.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power." Adam called out.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power." Tanya spoke.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power." Kat said.

"Go rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon called out as the morphed rangers teleported to the park.

"Billy if the monster grows, what will the rangers do? They still don't have zords to battle with." Alpha pointed out. He was worried about the rangers not being able to battle the monster if it grew which they always did.

"Don't worry, Alpha. I have been working on getting the Shogun zords back online. Jason will able to call upon them when the time comes." Billy explained as he looked back Tommy. "I just wished that it was that easy to help Tommy. I can't find anything wrong with him." Billy said looking back at the Red Ranger still lying there glowing pink. He could feel that Tommy was fighting for Kimberly in his mind but he couldn't figure out why he was fighting for her in his mind. Kimberly had to be experiencing the same thing or at least he hoped so. It meant that she was alive and fighting.

"Don't worry, Billy. He can pull through this." Alpha said placing his little robot hand on Billy's forearm offering him comfort.

"Alpha's right, the Red Ranger will pull through this and we will get Kimberly back." Zordon commented as Billy looked doubtful. He had been searching for Kimberly and the only thing to come up had been a link in Tommy's mind. He couldn't search that link though because it was in his mind and Tommy was currently using that link.

XXXX

"Goldar!" Jason yelled as they appeared in the park seconds later. Most of the citizens of Angel Grove had already left the park but Jason looked around to make sure that there was none in the way. They didn't need another person captured.

"I see that you have pulled useless powers out to fight me. I will still destroy you." He stated as he raised his sword before him. "Attack!" He yelled for the putties and monster.

"Let's do this." Jason said as the rangers nodded and spread out. The turbo rangers were having little problems with the putties.

Zack and Trini were still adjusting to being back in uniform. They had forgotten how it felt to be in the spandex with powers coursing through them to feel this powerful.

Jason finally felt at home. Red was his color, far more than Gold would ever be. It was like he hadn't left and he attacked Goldar with a fierceness that shocked the golden monkey. He had forgotten that Jason was a strong Red Ranger and that he had beaten him countless times. Jason wouldn't beat him this time though.

"I see that you have learned some new moves, Red Ranger." Goldar said as he was thrown back. "You will still be defeated."

"I think not, you overgrown monkey. You never defeated me and you never will." Jason said pulling out his blaster and took aim. He watched as Goldar fell back and waited for him to stand up. Next he called on his sword which felt right in his hands. It had been way too long since he had held the sword.

Rocky looked over at Jason and felt a little sad. He had never looked like that as the Red Ranger. He could tell that it was Jason's now more than ever. Jason was a natural born leader and the others followed him like they did Tommy and he was okay with that. It was Jason's place and he would support him in any way he could.

Trini flipped over the putty running towards her and came down behind him. She swept her leg through his legs and hit the 'Z' as he fell. The putty didn't disappear though, it was like they had upgraded while she had been gone.

"How do you like Zedd's new putties? They do not have the self-destruct button like the last ones you faced." Goldar called out with a laugh. The rangers paused and knew that they had to find a way to destroy them. They each had taken turns at the putties while fighting the monster as well. Goldar was left to Jason since it seemed that they had a score to settle.

"What do we do?" Kat asked as the rangers circled up again. "We can't just hit the 'Z'." She pointed out clearly unable to see a way to destroy them.

"Guys, we're rangers. We can do this, just use you brains." Jason said sternly. They couldn't just give up; they were the Power Rangers for crying out loud. "Work together and we will get this done." He said as they nodded.

Kat and Rocky paired off and worked through a set of putties. They still couldn't find the way to destroy them but at least they were not wearing themselves out with kicks and punches.

Tanya and Adam were working together each flipping in and out of the fight. They had the added challenge of the monster since it seemed to like fight the Yellow and Green Turbo Rangers. The monster had taken to throwing plates at the rangers. They were dodging plates and forks while fighting the putties.

"This had got to be one of the weirder monsters." Adam said as he flipped back to avoid a butter knife that the monster had thrown at him.

Zack and Trini had naturally paired up since they were not used to fighting with anyone but each other and Jason and he seemed to fight better by himself. They had finally settled into their powers and were doing very well when Trini punched the putty nearest her before sending a sharp uppercut to its neck. The putty disappeared in clay segments. She had never been happier to see a putty disappear.

"You destroyed one!" Zack yelled as Trini nodded. "Where did you hit it?" He asked kicking the nearest one to him. They had to find their weak spots before they wore themselves out.

"Well I punched him before hitting him in what would be our neck. I guess its called that on them, not sure though." Trini said as Zack hit the nearest putty in the neck and watched it disappear too.

"Awesome! Guys, aim for the neck!" Zack yelled as the others nodded and got to work destroying putties.

"I see that we found the self-destruct button." Jason taunted Goldar as he finally knocked the sword away from him. He advanced on him as Goldar spoke.

"You will pay for that, Red Ranger." Goldar said before disappearing in a golden swirl.

"I think its my turn." The monster said as Jason spun around, sword in hand.

"I can handle you too." Jason answered the challenge as the other rangers came up behind him. They had defeated the remaining putties in quick form and now joined Jason against the monster.

"So can we." Adam said as the monster laughed.

"I don't think so." The monster taunted as the rangers began attacking the monster. They called on their weapons and finally gained the upper hand in the battle before it turned once again.

XXXX

"I think that its time to take this battle to new heights." Zedd spoke from his palace balcony. He pulled out a bomb and threw it towards the monster. "Let's see how the rangers handle this." He said under his breath as he watched the fight get bigger. As far as he knew the rangers couldn't call on any zords since he didn't see that dreaded Tommy fighting. This was even better and he would use this information to turn Kimberly against those rangers. Nothing like finding out your love betrayed you along with all of your friends.

XXXX

"Well now, this is a turn in my favor." The monster laughed and pulled the key on the bomb before throwing it down in front of him.

"Zordon, what do we do now?" Jason asked into his communicator. Their weapons were no use now that the monster was huge.

"You are linked to the Shogun zords, call on them." Billy informed them instead of Zordon. He had finally gotten them online after a few suggestions from Zordon. It had been hard because they had been last linked to the Alien Rangers.

"The Shogun zords?" Jason asked as he looked at the Turbo rangers. He thought that those zords had been destroyed when the ninja powers had been.

"Don't worry they are awesome." Rocky said as Kat and Adam nodded.

"Okay, we need Shogun power now!" Jason yelled with his hand raised in front of him accepting the new zords with no other questions. The ground began to shake as the zords woke up and came out of their hiding places. It had been a while since they had been called upon but they were still in working order and from what the rangers could tell perfect in the battle against the monster.

The rangers quickly gained control of the zords and bought them together. With a downward arc of the flaming sword, the monster was finally destroyed.

XXXX

The Moon Palace began shaking as the rangers destroyed the monster. "What is going on?" Rita screeched grabbing the railing on the balcony. The last time that they had experienced the palace shaking was when the Machine Empire showed up. "It had better not be another evil being taking over my palace!" She yelled trying to stand up straight.

"It has to be Kimberly." Finster said as they left the throne room and made their way to the dungeons only to notice that nothing was different.

"She looks the same." Zedd said looking at the former Pink Ranger. She was still laid out and glowing that deep red color. "Nothing has changed." He stated before walking away. Rita, Rito, and Goldar followed him while Scorpina stayed behind with Finster.

"Shouldn't she be awake now?" She asked as Finster opened the cell door. The Pink Ranger hadn't moved since they had bought her here several hours ago.

"I don't know but the energy pouring off her has increased. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." He replied as she nodded. She watched him run more scans on the Original Pink Ranger. Scorpina knew that Kimberly was strong than anyone had given her credit for since she had faced her on a few occasions. Kim was still fighting Maligore's evil even with Finster's machine hooked up but she had to be receiving help from someone. It had to be that Tommy. Rita's mistake years ago was letting him go. Apparently he could fight evil even when it wasn't happening to him.

XXXX

"Those zords are pretty awesome." Zack said as soon as they got back at the Power Chamber.

"Yea they were cool when we first got them." Rocky said as they demorphed.

"How did you get them? I don't remember Kim talking too much about them." Trini said looking at Rocky, Adam, and Katherine. She didn't really get to talk to Kim much about rangers over the phone. They never knew who was listening in so they just made general comments.

"Well I guess you could say that we can thank Zedd and Rita for them." Adam stated shyly. "I mean they found them and used the Falconzord to power them up." He amended.

"How did they get the Falconzord?" Zack asked clearly wanting to know about the rangers after he had left.

Kat looked away before sighing. "I did that." She said quietly.

"What?" Trini asked. She didn't know the real story of how Kat came to Angel Grove. Kim had thought it best to forget the whole ordeal and didn't share it with her best friend.

"I stole Kimberly's power coin and Goldar drew Tommy into a fight. Since Kim's coin was gone, the others couldn't call on their zords which left Ninjour to help Tommy. With Kim's coin, I got into the Falconzord and stole it from Tommy." She explained as everyone stayed quiet. They knew that this was hard for Kat but she had paid her dues and was a great ranger because of her past. It was pretty much the same as Tommy's and if they could forgive Tommy for all he had done, they could forgive Kat as well.

"So how did you get the Shogun zords?" Trini asked. Jason wasn't saying much which meant that he already knew that story and Trini wondered why Kim hadn't told her.

"Kim was weak from the loss of her power coin and was captured by Goldar. Zedd purposed a deal, in exchange for Kimberly's return we had to pilot the Shogun zords for him." Rocky stated taking over for Kat. He knew that this part was still hard for her. She knew that the only reason Kim had been captured was because of her.

"Well I know that you didn't pilot the zords for Zedd so I assume that you got Kim back safely without sticking to his deal." Zack stated as Billy nodded. He looked down at Tommy and knew that it was only because of him that they had gotten Kimberly back.

"Actually Tommy got Kimberly back all on his own and Billy reprogrammed the zords for the rangers." Jason supplied. "How is he?" He asked Billy switching subjects.

"At the moment, the same but it seems like his brain activity is slowing down. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." He replied as Jason nodded.

"What can we do?" Zack asked walking over to them.

"The only thing we can do is wait." Billy said with a heavy heart.

"Oh shoot, I have to pick up Aisha from the airport. If you need us we will be at the Youth Center." Rocky said as Billy nodded. "She finally got a flight in."

"Maybe we should all go to the Youth Center until something changes." Trini stated as everyone nodded. "If you need anything, let me know." Trini whispered to Billy. He understood why she had suggested for everyone to leave and he was thankful. There wasn't anything for them to do and all they were doing was worrying.

"I will." He answered as the rangers disappeared in colored streaks.

XXXX

_Inside Tommy's mind_

"Kimberly!" He called as he searched the forest for her. Looking around it looked like he was back on Phadoes but he wasn't sure why. He knew that she was near though because he could feel her all around him.

"You are going to lose her, young falcon." A voice stated through the leaves.

"Who is there?" He called out looking around.

"The crane needs you to break the spell." The voice said again.

"Who are you and how do you know the falcon and crane?" He asked spinning around.

"I know the falcon and crane since I am the one to awaken them inside you." The voice said again.

"Dulcea?" Tommy questioned as he headed deeper into the forest.

"Yes young falcon, you must find the crane before the evil takes over her body." Dulcea stated as she appeared before him. She wasn't in her human form though which was why Tommy didn't see her before. She was in her animal form, a white owl. "You must save her." She urged.

"I am trying but I can't find her." He cried out. He couldn't find Kimberly and she needed him.

"You know where she is." She said as a temple appeared before him.

"I have been here before." He muttered looking at the temple walls.

"Yes you have, this is where it began. You must save her." The owl urged as Tommy ran inside the temple. He saw Kim dangling above the lava pit and got a sense of déjà vu. Where had he seen this before?

"KIMBERLY!" He yelled as she looked over at him.

"You are too late! How could you let them do this to me, to us?" She questioned as her eyes glowed red.

"What's wrong? I am here." He stated walking over to the chain that held her. He knew that something was wrong.

"You have failed!" Kim screamed at him as he was thrown to the side. Looking around, he saw Zedd laughing at him.

"I have finally beaten you, Tommy. She is my weapon against you and those rangers." He laughed as Tommy turned to look at Kimberly.

"Why couldn't you save me? You did as the White Ranger." She cried out as Zedd released the chain and she plunged into the lava pit.

"KIMBERLY!" He yelled as everything went black. His last image was of Kim falling into the lava pit.

XXXX

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as Billy jerked up. Rushing over to his side, he saw as Tommy's eyes shot open. "I didn't save her." He cried out.

"Tommy, its me." Billy said as Tommy focused on him. It had been a long night of watching over Tommy but finally he was awake.

"I didn't save her." He said again as Billy just stared at him.

"Didn't save who?" He asked but he knew who Tommy would say. Apparently Tommy had been trying to save Kim in his mind but just like earlier, he had failed again.

"Kimberly, I couldn't save her. I just watched her plunged into the lava like I didn't care." He said rising up.

"Tommy, wait. You have been asleep for hours." He said as Tommy paused.

"I have? But it was so real." He said not understanding.

"It is real but you passed out when Kim fell into the lava." He explained as Tommy shook his head. "It has been over a day now." Billy uttered.

"So I still failed her, what kind of leader am I?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"We will get her back." He said as Tommy stood up on weak legs that barely supporting him. "What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"I need to be by myself for the time being, I won't leave the area." He said as Billy nodded. "I just need to get this straight."

"I understand just stay close." Billy stated as Tommy nodded. Billy watched him walk away and knew that something was broken in the Red Ranger and he feared that unless Kimberly was found then Tommy would never be the same.

"Don't worry, Billy we will get Kimberly back." Zordon stated as Billy looked over at his mentor.

"I hope so." Billy whispered as he contacted the rangers about Tommy's condition. He had never lost hope before but his hope was declining slowly. How would they ever get Kimberly back?

XXXX

"TOMMY!" A scream pierced the air as Kim's eyes flashed open. Jumping up she looked around and wondered where she was and where Tommy was. She had been here before but she couldn't place it.

"I see that you are awake." A voice said in the darkness. Why was she always surrounded in darkness?

"Who are you?" She yelled as Zedd stepped into the light. "Zedd, where is Tommy?" She asked looking at him with eyes that were flashing red. The evil coursing through her was messing with her thoughts.

"Why would you want Tommy? He betrayed you." He said simply as she looked at him.

"What?" She questioned him. This wasn't right. Why would Tommy betray her? She was his crane.

"He was the one that let you fall, that's why you're here." Zedd supplied as Kim remembered the lava pit and Tommy not saving her. He had promised to save her and he didn't. A red haze filled her eyes as she let the evil overtake her. He didn't save her and now she was here with Zedd.

"Those rangers didn't even try to save you. Look." He said as an image appeared on the wall next to him. She said seeing the inside of the temple. She watched herself fall before looking at Tommy. It looked like all rangers gathered around him and then he was flat on his back. "You see they were just standing around him." He said as she looked back at him with eyes flashing red.

"They will pay for not saving me." She growled as her entire body turned red. "TOMMY!" She screamed as the entire Moon Palace shook again.

Zedd softy laughed as he watched the evil finally take over her mind. His plan had worked.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. So they are both awake but of course all is not well stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	3. Surprise

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, I hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

"Where is Tommy?" Jason asked as soon as he appeared in the Power Chamber. He was the first one back from the day before since everyone had decided to eat first and knew from Billy's tone that Tommy was not in a good frame of mind. Jason was Tommy's best friend and so hopefully Tommy would talk to him.

He understood why everyone let him come by himself. Tommy wasn't known for sharing his thoughts with anyone but Kimberly so the others knew that it would be a waste for them to try. Hopefully Tommy would actually talk to him about this even though Jason didn't know how to talk to him. Kimberly was the one subject that the two of them never really talked about except in general terms. It was too weird for both of them he guessed.

"Outside, he wanted space." Billy said while he and Alpha were searching for Kim. Their readings were off the charts now and knew that she was alive. They just had to find her.

Jason sighed and walked outside to find the Red Turbo Ranger while he thought about what to actually say to him. He could guess what Tommy was thinking since it was on his watch that Kimberly was lost. Jason also blamed himself for Kim being taken in the first place. If he would have only waited at the gate, she would not be wherever she was at the moment and Tommy would not be alone with his thoughts. This was not a conversation that Jason looked forward too but it was one that had to happen.

The Power Rangers could not fall apart before they found Kimberly.

XXXX

"You think that Tommy will actually talk to Jason. I mean I know he shares more with Jason than with us but this does concern Kimberly." Adam said quietly. He, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Trini, and Zack all sat at one of the back tables at Ernie's. It had been a long day and night of trying to find Kim, the battle, and now dealing with a leader who wouldn't talk to anyone. They really were happy that he was awake though even if he wasn't talking to any of them.

"I don't know. I just don't know if he will. Kim is a special part of Tommy that no one can touch." Trini exclaimed. "He only shared his fears about being the Green Ranger with her." She pointed out. "It would be like pulling teeth for any of us to talk to him but one smile from Kim had him spilling his guts in seconds." She shared before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yea that boy can clam up whenever he wants too." Zack said leaning back in his chair. "Remember when he was losing his Green Ranger powers and didn't share it with anyone but Kimberly. She finally had him to talk to Zordon about it." He said as Trini nodded.

"Well if anyone can get him to talk then it would be Jason I guess." Aisha said still looking concerned. She was really worried about Tommy. She knew how close Tommy and Kim were, how strong their bond was. Zedd and Rita had tried to break it before and this time they may have succeeded. She couldn't lose hope though because to those who possess the great power anything is possible.

"I hope so because we need him to get Kimberly back. I mean he did brave Zedd once to rescue her." Rocky said as everyone nodded. "They deserve to be happy after all they have been through."

"Its not the first time that he's risk everything for her and I hope its not the last." Trini said finishing with her food. "If we could only find Kimberly then everything would be fine." She muttered as the others nodded.

They agreed that they needed to find Kimberly as soon as possible but they had no clue where to look. Billy had been searching for her ever since they came back from the island with Tommy with no luck. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"She may be at the Moon Palace." Kat said very quietly. She didn't want anyone else to overhear them since they were discussing ranger business. The Youth Center wasn't super busy but they still couldn't chance anyone hearing them.

"Billy checked there though, he didn't find any traces of her." Adam pointed out setting his drink down on the table.

"What if they erased her trace?" Tanya asked. Zedd and Rita were still new to her. She hadn't faced them before now and she was a little worried by the stories the others had told. The Machine Empire had never really gone after any non-rangers before. She knew that Kim had been a ranger but she wasn't now. This had to be something big for them to risk capturing a former ranger like Kimberly.

"You can't really erase someone's trace. He could be masking it though." Adam stated thinking that that could be it. Zedd could be masking Kim's trace somehow. He just wasn't sure how.

"Guys I think you forgot that Kimberly was dropped into a lava pit. She may not be the same person she was. We don't know the effects of that lava." Rocky said as everyone paused. Rocky was right, Kim had dropped into the lava and they knew that she had to be alive. Zedd had a plan and he wouldn't just kill her, would he?

"I think we should get back to Power Chamber and see what Billy has found out." Kat said quietly as they nodded. "Maybe Jason has gotten Tommy to talk now."

"Hopefully he has. Let's go." Zack said standing up. "Thanks Ernie, it was great as always." He called out with a wave toward the counter.

"You're welcome don't be strangers." He said with a laugh as everyone waved and left. They made it around the corner before making sure that it was clear and teleported to the Power Chamber. They all prayed that Billy had found Kimberly by now.

XXXX

"You know you're not as quiet as you think you are." Tommy said without turning around. He was looking out over Angel Grove thinking of Kim. He remembered the first time he met her in the halls of Angel Grove High. There was no other girl like her. She had been like a ray of sunshine in his world and he couldn't lose her.

"I never claimed to be Indian like you." Jason laughed looking down at his best friend. "Why are you out here?" He asked looking out over Angel Grove.

"I needed time to think. I could have saved her if I was faster, stronger, something. I mean I just watched her fall into that lava." He muttered as Jason sat down beside him. "I watched her fall and did nothing but stand there." He whispered in broken tones.

"Maybe but I watched the whole thing and you did everything you could except for throwing yourself in after her." He stated calmly. He had to reason with Tommy, it was the only thing that could work right now.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I should have done that then. I mean it was the one thing I didn't try." He said rubbing his head his fingers making a mess of his pony tail. "I failed her, Jason." He said finally dropping his hands beside him on the ground. "I failed the one person who means more to me than my life."

"You didn't fail her. We will get her back." He stressed in strong tones. It was time to get firm with him. "Zedd has tried this before and you got her back." "He reminded Tommy. He had to get Tommy thinking about all that he had been through and that he could get through this too. The wins far outweighed the failures.

"I know that's just it, I have gotten her back as the White Ranger but as the freaking Red Ranger I lose her." He said standing up and dusting off his jeans. "I am the leader of the team and I let her fall like she meant nothing to me like she was just another nameless person."

"Tommy, it has nothing to do with you being the Red Ranger. Zedd captured her when I was the Red Ranger. Sometimes the bad guys just win. Its our job to overcome that win. The question is can you pull it together and lead this team to get her back?" He asked standing up as well. "Can you be strong enough to get Kimberly back? You are the leader and her White Falcon." Jason reminded him hoping that Tommy would snap out of this funk and work on getting his Crane back.

"I know that but I don't think that I can do this alone." Tommy said looking at Jason finally naming his fear. He had a feeling that that was Tommy's fear; he only wanted Tommy to say it out loud.

Jason looked at him. "That's why you have a team behind you so that they can be strong for you in times like this." He said slapping Tommy on the back. "Now come on, we have to find your girlfriend before she takes down Zedd herself to get back to you." He said as Tommy finally smiled. It was time to get Kimberly back and with the rangers help they would.

XXXX

"Can you not calm her down?" Goldar asked as he ducked another piece of metal that had been thrown at his head. She was like a demon possessed and more annoying than Jason or Tommy.

"What would you like me to do?" Rito asked as he duck a piece of metal too. "How did she find all of that?" He asked pointing to the pile of junk in front of the former Pink Ranger. "I thought that it had been cleaned up." He said jumping behind one of the pillars.

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed again as he body flashed red. The pain of losing him had thrown her into a rage. Those rangers would pay for betraying her. She would kill them slowly and make them feel what she was feeling. Being turned evil would not be in vain then she would forget they ever existed.

"Finster, how can we harness that power?" Zedd asked as he remembered the former Pink Ranger pacing the dungeons. She had demanded to be let out of the cell and Zedd had denied her. It hadn't been a good idea because she just melted the bars holding her in. Her power was amazing and he couldn't wait to see more. She was the ultimate weapon and he couldn't wait to use her against the rangers starting with that weak Red Ranger.

"I don't know sire, she is controlled by her emotions at the moment but her readings are off the charts. She is showing increases in power every minute. Its like she is gaining more power just standing there." He replied reading the list in front of him.

"Kimberly." Zedd called out as she swung around to face him. Her eyes flashed which caused Rito and Goldar to duck again. Those eyes were scary. They reminded Goldar of Tommy's when he had been the Evil Green Ranger. "Are you going to let those rangers get away with leaving you behind?" Zedd asked as he approached her slowly. He had to convince her to join him by twisting her thoughts to his.

"No, I'm not. They will pay for not saving me." She stated walking over to him. "You are going to help me find them." She said as he nodded. She was falling into his plan perfectly.

"Very well but you have to join me." He stated as she tilted her head to the right to look at him. It was not the reaction that he wanted from her. She was looking at him like he was a pathetic creature and she wasn't sure if she should squash him or not. Did she not realize that he was more powerful than her? Did she not know who she was dealing with?

"I have to join you? I don't think so. I want those rangers and you are going to lead me to them." She said raising her hand. His body lifted off the floor. She was more powerful than he had thought. Everyone watched in amazement as the petite woman used her mind to lift Zedd off his feet. Now they knew that she had mind control and that wasn't the best news. She could do anything she liked to them and they wouldn't be able to stop her.

"I will lead you to the rangers." Zedd croaked. He had to gain control of her and fast. He could not permit her to think that she was in charge.

"Good then we have an understanding." She said as she lowered him back to his feet before walking away leaving them in shock.

"I don't think you have control over that weapon." Rito muttered as he came out from behind a pillar. "You might want to change that." He said walking away from them.

"I hate to agree with him but he is right. Kimberly is not under your power and she is more powerful than ever before." Goldar stated standing next to him.

"Don't worry; she will be under my control in no time. Now I think that I want to mess with those rangers. She can watch how we do this." He said as Goldar nodded. "Grab some putties and head to the beach and take Scorpina and Rito with you."

"Yes master." Goldar bowed before him before taking his leave.

"Let's see what the rangers think of this." Zedd muttered before heading to the throne room to watch.

XXXX

"Any news, Billy?" Zack asked as they appeared in the Power Chamber. They didn't see Tommy or Jason so they had to be still talking. It could be a good thing and they hoped that Tommy was talking to Jason.

"Actually yes, Kim is in the Moon Palace but she is emitting more power than I have ever seen. There is also and evil surrounding her but I'm not sure what that means." He stated as Jason and Tommy walked into the Power Chamber which made everyone happy. Tommy and Jason had been talking when they walked in and saw everyone else.

"Billy's found Kim." Trini informed them keeping the joy out of her voice. She wanted to rejoice but first thing first, they had to get Kim.

"She's alive, good let's go get her." Tommy said in his leader tone and stepped forward.

"It's not that simple. She is not trapped as far as I can tell." Billy said slowly not looking at Tommy. He didn't want to see Tommy's look.

"What does that mean?" He asked as the others gathered around him giving him strength.

"Kim is under a spell or at least I think she is. I won't know for sure until I can run scans on her myself which I can't do because she's not here." Billy explained as Tommy nodded. He had no clue what that meant only that Kim was alive and Zedd had her. He would get her back no matter what it took. They just needed a way to get to her like last time. It should be a piece of cake.

"So what do we do first?" He asked thinking that they had to get some sort of plan going.

Billy smiled when he heard the leader in Tommy finally come out of hiding. "Well we…" Billy started as the alarms in the Power Chamber sounded. The lights flashed as Alpha and Billy worked on what was going on.

"What now?" Trini asked looking over at the viewing screen. Had their day not been busy enough? It was Zedd was trying to wear them out or something. His plan wouldn't work though because Tommy was back and ready to lead his team.

"Looks like Zedd didn't want to wait to launch his next attack. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito are at the beach with a group of putties. There is no sign of Kim so I don't think its to draw you out." Billy said without looking up. Alpha was at his side helping him with the data.

"Rangers this could still be a trap." Zordon warned. "Now that Kimberly is active, he could want to test her or you."

"We understand but we can't let Angel Grove down." Tommy replied as Zordon nodded.

"Go and may the power protect you." He said as they rangers morphed and disappeared. "Billy, keep an eye out for Zedd or Kimberly. I fear that this has something to do with her and her increase in power. She may be an Evil Ranger with that much power." Zordon explained not keeping the worry out of his voice since the rangers were gone.  
>"I will. If she shows up there, we will know about it." He replied bringing up the beach area on the viewing screen so that he could scan it again before focusing on the rangers again.<p>

Alpha waved his arms. "Oh Billy I'm so worried about the rangers and Kimberly."

"Me too, Alpha. Me too." He said watching the battle on the viewing screen.

"I must say I am jealous that they get to go out there and fight." Aisha said as Billy smiled.

"Trust me, I know what you mean." Billy responded. "I would think though that you would want to know how Jason, Zack, and Trini are back in uniform."

"Now that mentioned it, how are they back in uniform?" She asked as they watched Tommy and Goldar yelled at each other.

"Long story short, they had their coins and I reconnected them to the morphing grid." He said as she nodded.

"Can you do the same with the Ninja powers?" She asked looking away from the screen to Billy.

"No, those powers were destroyed. We are still connected to our spirit animals but not the powers." He answered.

"Well not the best of news but at least we still have our animals." She said as Billy smiled and nodded.

XXXX

"Oh look who decided to show up." Goldar yelled as the rangers landed in front of him. "The Red Turbo Ranger and he bought some friends." He said with a laugh.

"I know that you wanted a real challenge, Goldar." Tommy said with a laugh. It was that laugh that sent a chill through Goldar. Really didn't he have enough to deal with at the Moon Palace without having Tommy remind him of his origins as the Evil Green Ranger?

"You are not a challenge, Red Ranger or should I still call you Green Ranger?" He asked before he charged towards them.

"Spread out, guys." Tommy stated as he hit the nearest putty.

"Oh and Tommy aim for the neck." Jason called out as he kicked Rito out of the way. "Who are you?" Jason asked as he ducked Rito's swing of his sword.

"Dude that Rita's idiot brother, don't worry he can't really do anything." Rocky said as he flipped over them to get to Tanya. She was cornered by a group of putties and Adam couldn't get to her at the moment.

"I so can do something." Rito said before thinking about what he said. "Or wait maybe." He started as Jason sighed and kicked him out of the way.

"You remind me of Bulk and Skull." He said before turning his attention to the putties that had surrounded him.

"Who are they? Do I know them?" Rito asked as Trini giggled.

"RITO! Get back to fighting." Scorpina yelled as she kicked the Pink Ranger out of the way. She could tell that this Pink Ranger wasn't as strong as Kimberly but she was pretty good. She just hadn't practiced as much.

"Trini did you just giggle?" Zack asked as he danced around some putties to stand next to her.

"Yes and I think that this is the first time during a fight." She said punching Scorpina. "You know that felt good." She said as she watched Scorpina stand back up.

"You will pay for that Yellow Ranger." She said pulling out her sword.

"Okay does everyone have a sword?" Tanya asked as she ran over to Adam's side.

"Apparently." Adam muttered as he kicked several putties back.

XXXX

"Why did I even send that idiot brother of yours? You former kitty cat has just knocked him down." Zedd growled as Rito used his sword to stand back up. How could he let that weak Pink Ranger take him down? She was a dancer not that powerful of a fighter.

"Don't blame me for his failures. He is only picking up Goldar's slack." Rita spat back at him.

"Goldar's slack, he is the only fighter that we have that actually listens and don't even get me started on Scorpina." He warned as Kimberly appeared at his side. "Where have you been?" He questioned her while Rita smiled.

"If I wanted you to know then I would have informed you." She growled at him. "Why was I not informed of a battle?" She asked turning his attention. "I want to be the one to destroy those rangers." She said advancing on him with deadly intent.

"I am the one who makes the rules. You were not ready to face those rangers." He stated trying to gain the upper hand with her.

"I am ready to face those rangers." She said looking back at the battle. "Why are there two Red Rangers and two Yellow Rangers?" She asked swinging back to face him.

"It's the ranger's way of trying to trick you. You see they had to bring in more rangers to defeat you." He said trying not to laugh.

"Tommy is one of the Red Rangers." She muttered before he still heard her.

"The last time you saw your Tommy; he was in white, was he not?" He asked as she looked back at the rangers.

"He was. He was my White Falcon." She stated as Zedd nodded.

"Yes he was and that Red Ranger is nothing to you but a Red Ranger. The White Ranger would have saved you from falling into the lava pit." He said stepping closer to her. "They have to pay for what they did to you." He whispered as she nodded.

"Yes, they have to pay." She said disappearing from his side. She reappeared seconds later on the beach, a few feet away from the rangers. It was her turn to play.

XXXX

"Kimberly's at the beach." Aisha said suddenly. Billy looked up and saw her before he started scanning her body.

"Something's not right." He said.

"Like what?" Aisha asked worried over the answer.

"I don't know." He replied as he and Alpha worked to figure out what was wrong with Kimberly. The big thing was that she was glowing red. They didn't know why though.

XXXX

"I think its my turn to play." Kim said as she closed her eyes and focused on her animal spirit. The crane came out of hiding and instead of the pink that she had been the crane was now blood red. The crane circled Kim's body and infused it with her powers once more. Opening her eyes, she stood there in her ninjetti robes only this time instead of pink they were blood red just like the crane had been. "My turn." Kim said as she walked over to the fight.

XXXX

"Looks like your weapon was ready to fight." Rita remarked when they saw Kim appear on the beach. "And it looks like she can morph, this should be fun." She said with a laugh.

"I wonder what those rangers will think." Zedd commented watching the drama unfold. If she could connect to her ninjetti powers then maybe she could connect with Tommy. He knew that their connection was their strength and if she could connect with him then maybe she could bring him back to the side of evil. After all how could Tommy resist Kimberly?

XXXX

"Billy, when did we get back the Ninjetti powers?" Aisha asked as she fell to her knees gripping her head.

"We didn't." Billy said as he did the same.

"Alpha, please find out what's wrong with them." Zordon said with a voice filled with concern.

"Ayi, ayi. Zordon what are we going to do?" Alpha asked as he started running scans of Billy and Aisha. There had to be a reason why they were on the floor groaning in pain.

XXXX

"What's going on?" Jason yelled as Tommy, Rocky, and Adam hit their knees in pain. They were all groaning and gripping their helmets. He had never seen them like this before.

"You should have saved me." A voice called out from behind Goldar.

"What are you doing here?" Goldar hissed as Kim stepped around to face the rangers.

"Kimberly? What's going on?" Jason asked as the rangers regrouped around Tommy, Rocky, and Adam. They had to protect them in their weakened state.

"Nothing only that you will pay for being too weak to save me." She said slipping into her fighting stance.

"What?" Trini asked. "What are you talking about? They tried to save you but Zedd made sure that they didn't." Trini yelled back. "We're your friends."

"Friends, I don't think so." Kim said as she jumped towards them.

"Kimberly you have to believe us." Kat said rushing over to her. "We want to help you." She said holding her hands up in front of Kim.

"Help me? You can't help me. I know what you didn't do for me." She said kicking Kat back out of her way. "I know what Tommy didn't do."

"What are you talking about? We have done everything we could to find you." Tanya said as Kim raised her hand had tossed her back as well.

"Snap out of this!" Jason yelled as he grabbed Kim's shoulders. "You are a Power Ranger." He stated as she stopped and looked at him.

"I was until my friends betrayed me." She said flipping him over her head.

"What?" He gasped out as he tried to stand. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were starting to stand only to fall again. Whatever had happened to them was strong enough to keep them on their knees with Kim throwing rangers around like they were nothing.

"You will pay for not saving me." She said before disappearing in a pink spin. Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina disappeared as well.

"We need to get to the Power Chamber." Jason stated as Trini and Zack nodded.

"We also need to find out what's wrong with them." She said pointing to Tommy, Rocky, and Adam who finally able to stand.

"And what Kimberly was talking about." Zack muttered as they disappeared in color streaks.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	4. New Creed

A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far and I hope that you will like this chapter.

XXXX

The rangers appeared in the Power Chamber seconds later to see Billy and Aisha standing up holding onto the control panel. "What's wrong with you?" Jason asked as they powered down. He was worried about the fact that when Kim appeared half of the rangers had been bought to their knees without her doing anything. This was not good news.

"We don't know only that when Kim showed up at the beach we fell down in pain." Aisha explained to them as Billy nodded without looking up. He had started scans when Kim had appeared and he wanted to know what they revealed.

"They did too." Zack said pointing to Tommy, Rocky, and Adam.

"Rangers I fear that its because of Kim showing up in Ninjetti robes. She has somehow reconnected with the crane." Zordon said as everyone looked up at him. They were not quite sure how Kim could do that.

"How? Those powers were destroyed and Kat was the last holder of the crane anyway." Jason said trying to piece everything together. "Kim handed over her power coin to Kat."

"Kat was the last holder but the crane was always Kimberly's. She just entrusted Katherine with it." Zordon explained. "I believe that Kimberly has tapped into her dormant powers, which means that she doesn't need her power coin."

"But she was in red ninjetti robes not pink." Kat said as Trini nodded, that part was very confusing. Kim had always been the Pink Ranger.

"Guys, I ran scans of Kimberly once she landed at the beach and she has more evil flowing through her than Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina combined. Zedd has created another Evil Ranger and its Kimberly." Billy stated as all eyes looked to Tommy.

"Are you serious?" Zack asked remembering Tommy as the Evil Green Ranger and it had not been fun.

"Very much." Billy replied. "I am sorry, Tommy but Kim has been turned evil." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I won't destroy her." Tommy whispered before teleporting out of the Power Chamber in a red streak. He was gone before anyone could stop him.

"What does he mean by that?" Tanya asked in confusion. She had never faced an Evil Ranger and didn't know what they had to do or where to even start.

"If we can't turn her back then she must be destroyed like Zedd and Rita. Kim is currently showing more evil power than I have ever seen." Billy said as Jason groaned. He knew what that meant. "She is at least stable for the moment though." He revealed.

"Okay we are all tired and this news is not the best, I say we go home and regroup. We all need sleep anyway and come back in the morning with fresh heads." Jason said looking at everyone. "Zedd and Rita shouldn't bother us anymore tonight." He added.

"Sounds like a plan." Trini said wearily thinking that she wouldn't be able to focus anymore tonight anyway.

"I agree with Jason, we need to clear out heads before we think of any plan concerning Kimberly." Adam commented in support. "I mean it is Kimberly."

"Don't worry Rangers, Alpha and I will contact you if anything happens." Zordon said as the rangers nodded. They raised their wrists and teleported out of the Power Chamber in colored streaks. They had a lot to think about for the night.

XXXX

Tommy walked into his room a few hours later. He had gone to the park to go over everything they knew at the moment. Something was wrong with Kim; she believed that they had betrayed her but why? Zedd had to be behind this since he knew that his connection with Kimberly was strong and that Tommy would try to use it to get her back. Sitting on the bed, he removed his shoes and shirt and sighed.

He looked over at the picture on his desk. It was one of him and Kim right after he had joined the team. He remembered what it had felt like to be the Evil Ranger and he didn't want that for Kimberly. Somehow he knew that weird pain he got at the beach had to do with Kimberly being back in her Ninjetti robes. Seeing her in those robes had pierced his heart because he knew that it meant she had reconnected with her spirit animal. He wondered how she had reconnected with her powers and wondered if he could reconnect with his to get her back. It was worth a try because he refused to lose her again.

XXXX

"_Kimberly, why are you here?" Trini asked as the Pink Ranger walked over to her friends. She missed the look of disdain on her best friend's face. _

"_You said that we were meeting at Ernie's today to discuss our powers." She said sitting down beside Zack. They had been just given these awesome powers by a floating head and everyone wanted to discuss how this would affect their lives. She was a little worried but that was to be expected since they would be fighting against an evil being. _

"_Uh, Kim you said that you didn't want to mess your hair up or risk your life so we found someone else." Jason whispered as Kat walked over to them. The blonde was dressed in a pale pink shirt with little strands of her hair pulled back in flower clips. Her long legs were encased in jeans that only made her look taller. _

"_Katherine? You are supposed to be in Australia. I don't hand over my powers until I go to Florida." She whispered looking around at everyone. They were dressed like they always were in their new colors. Jason had on a red tank top with black karate pants. Zack was wearing a black shirt with crazy patterned pants. Trini was in a yellow button up sleeveless shirt with black yoga pants on while Billy had on a blue t-shirt with overalls. They looked normal but Kat did not. She didn't live here yet. _

"_Kim, what's wrong with you? Kat's been in Angel Grove since we were five." Billy said giving Kim a weird look. The others exchanged looks thinking that Kim had gone crazy. She didn't know what they were talking about. _

"_What? No she hasn't." She said as Tommy walked over to them. She smiled and turned to face him. He looked a little different but she wasn't sure what it was. _

"_Kim, what are you doing here?" He asked as she looked up at him and realized that his hair was longer than when he first joined the team. It was back in his trademark pony tail and curled at the ends. She had never seen him curl it but she did like it. _

"_I thought that we were going to discuss out powers and what are you doing here? You don't move here for another few months." She said really trying to make sense of everything. She knew the first time she met Tommy was at school after his karate match against Jason. It was after that that he had become the Evil Green Ranger. _

_Tommy looked at everyone before looking back at Kim. "I don't know what you are talking about but I moved here three years ago and have been dating Trini for the past two years. You set us up remember. Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand to her forehead. "I think that this has been too much on you." He said squatting down next to her. "Do I need to call your dad?" He asked as she stared at him. What was he talking about? She didn't speak with her father that much so why would Tommy call him? Why wouldn't he call her mother? _

Kim's eyes popped open and looked around. She got up and walked outside the palace to look over the moon's surface. The rangers had not saved her because they didn't care. If they had of cared then she wouldn't be here but then should she be with them? They didn't even trust her to adjust to the Pink Ranger powers just called in Katherine after she made a joke about her hair.

They would learn that she was stronger than they could ever know. She was no longer the bubbly, inviting person she had been. Look where that had gotten her, no she would teach those rangers a lesson. They would fear this Pink Ranger.

XXXX

"How are those dreams coming along?" Scorpina asked Finster as Goldar and Rito walked in behind her.

"Good, she remembers her past but I have changed it from what she remembers. Everything is twisted." He informed her.

"Will this work?" Goldar asked remembering the last time they had messed with the rangers' dreams. It hadn't work then.

"Yes it will because once I changed one memory, her mind fell in line and changed the others. She now believes that the rangers didn't trust her the first time with the Pink Ranger powers and replaced her." Finster explained as Scorpina and Goldar nodded.

"What's going on with that crystal?" Rito asked scratching his head.

"Don't worry about and don't touch it." Goldar said shoving him out of the room. "Make sure that he doesn't do anything to it." He said as Finster and Scorpina nodded. They didn't need Rito messing anything up so he had to be kept away from Finster's crystal that was linked to Kim's dreams.

XXXX

"I'm worried about Tommy; he was supposed to meet us here." Jason said as he grabbed a glass and took a drink. They were in the park today so that no one could overhear what they were saying and it was easier to spread out since there were a lot of them now.

"I just saw him; he was walking along the lake." Rocky said sitting down next to Adam and Aisha. "He didn't look in the mood for any talking." He stated.

Kat sighed before standing up. "I can go talk to him. He probably needs a shoulder right now." She said rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"No, just stay here. I'll go." Trini said standing up. "I think that he would talk to me over you right now." She said as the Pink Turbo Ranger nodded and looked over at Jason.

"If you need us, let us know." Aisha stated as Trini nodded. She had been worried about Tommy since he had gone home alone last night. He was in that room with memories of him and Kimberly and that could not have been easy. It was the first time that he had to go to bed and know that he had not saved Kimberly from Zedd.

"I may be a while." Trini muttered before leaving them.

"Do you think that Trini was the best person to talk to Tommy?" Tanya asked knowing that she didn't know the Original Yellow that well.

"She could be, she and Tommy were close when she was here. She wanted to make sure that he didn't break her best friend's heart and he wanted to know more about Kim." Billy informed them. "They sort of became friends out of mutual love of Kimberly."

"Will Tommy be able to deal with the fact that Kimberly is evil?" Adam asked as Jason sighed and finally sat down. He had been pacing for the past ten minutes.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said as they fell into silence. They didn't know what to do when they faced Kim again only that they would have to fight her and try to get her back.

XXXX

Tommy picked up another rock and cast it into the lake as he thought about the dreams he had had last night. They were twisted memories and he wondered where they had come from. In some of them, it was he who had hurt Kimberly and pushed her into being evil. Was it that small part of the evil in him that he could never get rid of, the cause of this? Could Kimberly sense that in him?

"None of this is your fault." A voice said behind him.

"Trini, you walked as quiet as death." He said as she laughed. "You should give Jason lessons." He muttered.

"Well I'm not that quiet but with your thoughts so loud I guess you didn't hear me walk up. I mean I heard your thoughts several feet away." She said coming to his side. "Its Zedd's fault." She said reaching for his hand. "We all know that and don't blame you."

"I know that but my dreams do not. I mean there is a small part of me that will always be evil and I question it. I mean my connection with Kimberly is strong and it pulls me. I can feel the evil in her and its calling for me." He said squeezing her hand. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it." He whispered as Trini's heart broke. "I don't know if I can fight Kimberly."

"You have to fight it, Tommy for Kimberly. She has to be able to know that you are fighting for her." She said pulling him into her arms to hug him. "You have to fight the evil in her to get her back." She whispered into his ear.

XXXX

"So apparently my dreams were right. It's just me questioning them then." Kim muttered while watching Trini and Tommy hug. She had seen Tommy by himself and decided to talk to him but then Trini had walked over to him alone. She didn't even know that Trini was in the park but apparently Tommy had been waiting for her. She wouldn't go to him now. She would fight the goodness in him until he was destroyed so that she could get him out of her head.

XXXX

"Alpha, Kimberly is in the park. Please inform the rangers." Zordon said as Alpha nodded and did as Zordon said. The alarms were flashing and sounding off to indicate Kimberly. Zordon had sensed her before the alarms had.

"I hope that the rangers can get her back." Alpha said as Zordon agreed. The rangers had a fight before them but he knew that if anyone could get her back, it would be his chosen.

XXXX

Kim watched as Trini finally released Tommy and knew that now was the time to strike. Closing her eyes, she focused on her powers and was wrapped in her red ninjetti robes once again. The power flowing through her body clouded her thoughts once again and all she saw was red.

"No good deed should go unpunished." She muttered as she made her way over to them. It would be her new creed.

XXXX

"Guys, Kim's here in the park." Jason said trying to catch his breath. They had gotten the call from Alpha and rushed to find Tommy and Trini. They didn't know why Alpha had contacted them only that he didn't.

"Where?" Tommy asked stepping past Trini to face the other rangers. He felt Kim before she appeared.

"Here." Kim said coming up behind the rangers. "I would think that you would know better than to come to the park. How many times were you attacked here Tommy? I mean really Goldar captured you here who knows how many times." Kim asked as everyone looked at her. She was once again the red ninja robes but the hood was off. Tommy knew that she never really liked the hood anyway but she have it totally off in the park meant that she didn't care who saw her. The wind was blowing her hair softly around her face but that was the only thing soft in Kimberly. She had an edge that they didn't even know she had, a hardness that Tommy had never seen before even when she had been under any spell before. Her eyes were glowing red too.

"Kim, you had got to stop this. You are not evil." Tommy said rushing to her side to take her hands in his. He was hoping that their bond would break through the evil clouding her mind. He squeezed her hands trying to get her to snap out of the haze.

"You don't know what you are talking about. I am evil and I like it. I don't have to rush off to save anyone or put my life on the line to rescue someone, oh wait, I guess you don't either." She said pulling her hands away from him. "Stay out of my head." She said pushing him back with her mind. He landed a few feet away from her. "I don't need you pushing your heartbroken thoughts on me." She stated as Tommy looked at her. He had never heard her talk like that especially to him.

The rangers didn't know what to think about that. Kim hadn't touched Tommy yet he was on his butt several feet away from her. She had gained powers when she turned evil and that scared them because they didn't know what she was capable of.

"Kimberly you must fight this evil. I know it's hard but you have to break its hold on you." Kat pleaded stepping forward thinking that Kim would see her in Pink and realize that they were on the same side. "If I can break it, then you can." She stated.

"I don't want to break it. You wanted my place as the Pink Ranger, well you can have it. I have more powers now than I have ever had and I like it." She said lifting Kat off the ground without touching her. All she was raise her hand and let her mind do the rest. "Pink is out." Kim stated with a smile as her eyes flashed.

"KIMBERLY!" Jason shouted as he rushed over to her. He was tired of standing back. This was his little sister and she needed to see reason. This was not Kimberly talking; it was the evil taking over her.

"What? Don't like to play?" She asked tossing Kat to the side. Tanya and Adam rushed over to her to help her up.

"Stop this! Can you not see that you are on the wrong side? We use to fight together, we're family." He said as her body started to glow red.

"Family?" She questioned as the wind picked up. "Family saves each other but I guess I wasn't worth saving. You didn't even come after me, Jason. How can you say that we're family?" She asked as she sent out a wave that knocked everyone down once again as she disappeared in a swirl of red.

The rangers stood up before teleporting back to the Power Chamber.

XXXX

"Where have you been?" Zedd questioned as Kimberly appeared back in the palace.

"I will not explain myself to you." She said walking away from him.

"You know that she doesn't listen to you, I think that you should change that or you will never get her under control." Goldar said from behind him.

"Sometimes you are correct; I just need the right way to bring her under my foot. She is too headstrong." Zedd confirmed as he walked away. He had to find the perfect way to curb Kimberly's tongue. She was here to serve him not the other way around and she needed to learn that fast.

XXXX

"Zordon, is there anything we can do to break through the evil in Kim's mind?" Jason asked as the rangers demorphed.

"We have been working on finding a way but right now I can't see anything that would work. I mean she is blocking every attempt to enter her mind." Billy informed them as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He just couldn't figure out how to reach Kimberly.

"What about my link with her?" Tommy quietly asked. He had been thinking about what she told him to stay out of her mind. Somehow he had reached her if only for a minute.

"Right now I'm worried about your link because she could pull you to her. The evil clouding her mind is stronger than any of us have faced." Billy replied as Tommy just stared at him.

"So what are you saying? Could Kim turn Tommy evil?" Jason asked looking from Billy to Tommy. Zack and Trini looked at each other before turning back to Billy. They remembered Tommy as the Evil Green Ranger and they would prefer not to face that again along with Kimberly. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya had only heard stories and those had been toned down through the telling.

Billy sighed before replacing his glasses. "I just don't know. It is possible that she could and for the time being, Tommy you need to block your mind against her the best you can. I know it's going to be hard but for the good of the team it's the only thing you can do until we figure out how to get Kim back." He said facing Tommy. This was going to be the hardest battle Tommy had ever faced since he had to block Kim but until they could figure out a way Tommy could reach Kim without being turned this was the only solution.

Tommy stood there in silence for several minutes before finally speaking. "I think I need some time alone. Jason can you contact me if anything comes up?" He asked turning to the Original Red Ranger and his best friend.

"Sure." Jason agreed as Tommy teleported out of the Power Chamber in a red streak.

XXXX

Kimberly felt a sudden loss of focus and wondered where that had come from. It was like something had been taken from her but she didn't even know what it was. Something was not right.

Walking through the catacombs under the Moon Palace she passed through several dimensions before coming to one that she had only been too once. She had apparently passed through the opening without knowing it because looking around she knew that there wasn't a way out that you could see. The dimension was one that would give Tommy pause and make him remember.

Smirking she thought of a plan to get him here, it would have to be something good since he would not come here willingly but then again this was the same dimension that had housed the Green candle all those years ago and it was the one that would bring his death.

XXXX

"Shouldn't Tommy be here?" Kat asked as she found a chair in Billy's garage the next afternoon. It had been a quiet night and morning when Billy had called for everyone to meet here.

"I talked to him and he said if we needed him, he would be here but he was teaching a class." Billy said without looking up. He and Trini had been working a few things trying to shield the Power Chamber from Kimberly's mind. They had come up empty until an hour ago.

"What? He is teaching a class when we need him? He is our leader and that right now is more important." Tanya stated sitting down next to Adam and Rocky. "He has hardly been here to help us deal with this."

Jason shook his head before leaning against the counter. "He is your leader but right now he is the most vulnerable. He needs to keep his head so that he can fight the love of his life." He said as Trini walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"They don't understand." She whispered as he nodded.

"What? What don't we understand? We know that Tommy loves Kimberly, I mean who cannot see that but his place is with us right now." Kat said jumping up. "She means a lot to all of us and this is hard for all of us." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You don't get it. Yes we all love Kimberly and yes this is hard for all of us but for Tommy this is life altering. He is dealing with his guilt of not saving her when he had the chance and he is dealing with the fact that she is evil and he can't reach her. They share a link that you only wish you could." He fired back at her. "Listen, you know what its like to be evil now picture it if the only person you ever loved or could ever love was evil, how would you feel?" He asked before walking past her outside.

"Jason is right this is hard on all of us and I think that we need to take a breath. Everyone's tempers are at the breaking point and that's not a good place for the team to be. I suggest we close our eyes and think about nothing." Trini said quietly. "We cannot afford to fall apart now." She said as she closed her eyes. Everyone else followed. You could hear a pin drop in the garage for several minutes. "Okay now we need to come up with a plan to help Tommy keep Kim from his mind until we can break the spell." She said as everyone opened their eyes.

Jason sat down on the metal bench that Billy's dad had placed outside. It had been his last gift to his wife before she died. He remembered the only one that Billy had let near him in those weeks was Kimberly. She had forced her way into his bedroom and had not come out until the next day. Billy's dad had been worried about his son until Kimberly had shown up at the door wanting to see Billy.

He also remembered the first time Kimberly had seen Tommy. There was such a glow about her that Jason knew she was in love. She didn't tell him for the longest time because she was afraid that he would give Tommy a hard time. She didn't know that he had given Tommy a hard time anyway because of Tommy's feelings for Kimberly that he had tried to hide.

Looking up across Billy's front yard, he thought about the moment he had said goodbye to Kimberly. He was leaving for the Peace Conference and hadn't wanted to tell her goodbye because he was afraid that he wouldn't see her again. She had pulled him into a hug and didn't let go until he said the words. It had been the last time he had seen her until the other day in the airport. He didn't even get to say hello to her just watched Goldar grabbed her before disappearing with her.

Tommy didn't know it but he felt guilty too. If he would have met her at the gate then none of this would have happened. She would be sitting beside him or watching Tommy as he taught his class. Last night, he had closed his mind against her just to protect it. The rangers didn't need both him and Tommy not able to lead. It had hurt to shut her off but it had to be done.

Standing up, he glanced back at the RADBUG and smiled. They got Tommy back and they would get Kimberly back. They just needed a plan.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. Thanks once again for all the support for this story.


	5. Crack

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Kim watched Tommy as he bowed to his class. She still couldn't think of a plan to get him to the Dark Dimension but she would. He was fighting her with his mind and she didn't like it. Turning, she disappeared before he saw her. She had a lot of thinking to do before she acted.

XXXX

Tommy looked up and felt Kim. He knew that she was here but he turned his thoughts and blocked her out. He had thought of a plan last night and he hoped that everyone else agreed with it. It was the only way he could see to get her back. This had gone on too long and he needed to get her back. It was time to step up as the leader of the Power Rangers.

He waited until all of his kids left before making his way to Billy's house. Everyone should still be there trying to find a way to block the Power Chamber from Kimberly. Zack had commented that Kimberly could still get into the Power Chamber and do damage so they wanted to block that. They still remembered when Tommy had broken in and done all the damage he did.

He didn't personally think that Kim would do anything to hurt Zordon but he wasn't for sure. The evil was clouding her mind at the moment. Zordon had been like Kim's father and she loved him probably more than her real father but at the moment she didn't remember that fact or was just blocking it like all her other thoughts of the past.

XXXX

_Kim saw Tommy sitting by himself on the stairs at school looking sad. She wondered what was wrong and decided to find out. Walking over to him, she paused when Kat sat down next to him. What was going on? Tommy was in green which meant that Kat shouldn't be here. She inched closer to find out what was going on. _

"_Don't worry about it, Tommy. We will find a way to save your powers." She said placing her hand on his wrist. _

"_I'm not sure if they need to be saved, I mean I feel weaker and weaker with each battle. I just don't think that I can hang on to them." He said closing his eyes. _

_Kim could feel the despair in his voice but she also thought she had been the one to comfort him. Everything was swirling around in her head. The next person to come down the stairs was Trini. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Kim saw red then and walked away. Apparently she had pushed the memories to the back of her mind to ease her pain. Trini had known that she liked Tommy the first time she saw him but she had gone after him and according to Tommy she had let them. _

Kim paused outside of the Power Chamber and tried to get her thoughts straight. She needed to pull back from those memories that kept haunting her and get to business.

XXXX

"You know that if you keep changing her thoughts and dreams, she will begin to question them." Scorpina stated quietly behind Goldar. "And I thought that Finster was in charge of her dreams, not you." She said walking to his side.

"Finster wasn't here and Kimberly is on Earth. If we don't change more of those memories and dreams then she will learn the truth. We must make sure that she never learns the truth." Goldar replied stepping away from the crystal.

"You are changing too much at one time though. She questions her own mind too much. She is having conflicting thoughts about Katherine being there." She said. "Just don't push her too far too fast." She muttered before leaving him alone again.

Goldar shook his head and knew that they couldn't let Kim regain control of her memories. She would destroy them if she did.

XXXX

"Have you ever had to deal with an Evil Kimberly before?" Tanya asked leaning against the counter. They had been at Billy's all day but thankfully Zedd and Rita hadn't attacked at least she hoped that it was a good thing. She didn't want to think of what they could be planning, turning Kim evil was enough at the moment.

"Well not really Evil Kimberly but under a spell Kimberly, yes we have." Trini answered walking over to her. She rolled her neck to ease the ache from looking down all morning to help Billy. They were getting closer.

"What's the difference?" Tanya asked as Tommy walked in without anyone noticing. He could stay silent when he wanted too.

"The difference is that a spell we can break easily and breaking through the evil is harder." Tommy said causing everyone to look around at him. "The evil affects the heart while a spell mostly affects the brain." He clarified.

"You get done with class?" Jason asked as he nodded.

"I also felt Kimberly watching me." He said walking to stand next to Jason's chair.

"Did you see her?" Jason asked as Billy got back to work. He was close to actually blocking Kim from the Power Chamber and he needed to work fast. Something was telling him that Kim was moving closer to Zordon and he didn't even want to know what she would do to him if she got close enough.

"No, I didn't see her but I know she was there. I felt that she was just watching me. She is planning something but I'm not sure what." He stated. "It involves me though." He muttered.

"Let me ask you something, can you feel the evil in her?" Jason asked as everyone but Billy moved closer. They wanted to know too but Jason just asked before they could.

Tommy sighed and grabbed an empty chair to straddle it before answering. "Yea I can." He answered slowly knowing that it wasn't good news.

"Is she pulling you?" Rocky asked wanting to know. He had never faced Evil Tommy and he preferred not too, Kimberly was more than enough at the moment.

"Not that I can tell, I mean I feel the evil in her but its not like she's calling me. I wish I could figure out what she's planning though because it would make finding her easier." He stated as everyone nodded.

"Okay I think I got this." Billy said changing the subject. "I just have to try it out." He said as everyone walked over to him.

"Well once you do, I have an idea on how to reach Kimberly." Tommy said quietly as Billy nodded. He could only hope that everyone backed him in this plan.

"Here goes nothing." Billy said as he keyed in a few things. The lights blinked as everyone waited to see what would happen.

XXXX

Kim knew the moment that the Power Chamber had the shield go up. Smiling she looked out over Angel Grove and knew that Billy was behind this. They thought that they could keep her out of the Power Chamber but they were wrong. She wouldn't go in now but when the time was right, she would and nothing would stop her when the time came.

XXXX

"Did it work?" Aisha asked after several minutes of silence. Nothing had happened that she could tell but hopefully Billy's device worked.

"I think so but we won't really know until she tries to get in but hopefully it worked." Billy replied. "Now Tommy what was your plan?" He asked looking over at the Red Turbo Ranger. Now that the Power Chamber was secure they had to work on breaking through the evil surrounding Kimberly.

"I want to use my link with Kimberly to get her back." He stated as Jason shook his head. The other rangers didn't know what to think about that so they stayed silent.

"Tommy, using your link with Kim is dangerous. There is no telling what damage she could do to you let alone the other Turbo Rangers." He said looking around the room.

"Why would it affect us? I mean its Tommy's link with her." Kat asked standing between Rocky and Aisha.

"There is a possibility she could tap into his powers and you are link with those powers." Billy said sitting down. "I am also worried about her link with the Ninjetti." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked looking around at the Ninjetti.

"The Ninjetti were linked when we gained out powers. It made us stronger as a team. The powers were also linked to our life force which was Zordon had to unlink Kim with hers when her power coin was in Zedd's hands. We are still linked together and with Kim having access to those powers, it means that she can affect our link too." He stated calmly even though the others were anything but calm. Kim could do a lot of damage just by being linked to everyone.

"What do we need to do?" Kat asked wondering why she wasn't affected like the others. It had to be because the Crane was never link to her in the first place which at this moment she was thankful that she had just held the power. It was made her one less person that Kim could touch through the Ninjetti link.

"I'm not sure but I want to run more scans before we do anything." He said looking at Tommy. "And that means not trying anything with your mind until I know how much control she has over your link."

"I can't promise anything since I am connected with her but I will try." He promised as Billy nodded.

"What about us? I mean she can just tap into the Ninjetti and connect with any one of us." Aisha said as Rocky and Adam nodded. They remembered the pain they had when Kim had made her appearance.

"I don't think that she is focusing on that but I'm not sure. I think that she is focused on Tommy" He replied looking around the room at the rangers.

"Why Tommy though?" Tanya asked not understanding why Kim was only going after the Red Turbo Ranger at the moment.

"Its because she knows that Tommy has the power to turn her back, I assume. He has also been the only other one to be an Evil Ranger and he knows how to deal with it." Jason answered. "Tommy is her weakness." He spoke quietly.

"And her strength." Tommy whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"The main question is how to use that against her and get her back at the same time." Zack said as Trini nodded not really hearing what Tommy had said.

Tommy stayed silent as he thought about different way to get Kim to listen to him. It was the main problem at the moment and one that would need to be resolved before he could even think about how to reach past the evil to her.

XXXX

"I think its time to play with those rangers. We can't let them have a day of rest, now can we?" He asked as Goldar shook his head. "Take some putties to the former Blue Ranger's house." He said as Goldar bowed before disappearing in a golden swirl. "This should be fun." He muttered.

"Where is Goldar?" Rita asked walking into the throne room and over to her husband's side.

"I sent him to play with the rangers, where is Kimberly?" He asked without looking down at her. The former Pink Ranger was never around when he needed her.

"Do I look like her keeper? She is your project and you need to keep up with her." She screeched. "Man, I have such a headache." She said rubbing her forehead with one hand while holding her staff in the other.

"I really need to chain Kimberly to the dungeons; she is making a fool out of me." He breathed as Rita laughed. "What are you laughing about?" He asked finally looking down at his wife.

"I don't think the chains will hold her and as for her making a fool out of you, you do that pretty well yourself." She said looking through her telescope at Goldar who had just arrived outside of Billy's garage. "Now what were your plans for the rangers this time?" She asked not really paying him any attention.

XXXX

Kim saw Goldar and a group of putties appear in front of her outside Billy's garage. "Really, Zedd can't send anyone else beside the gold monkey." She muttered as Goldar started yelling. "He could have had them if he would have stayed silent." She muttered as she moved back. She didn't have to be close since Goldar was yelling loud enough.

XXXX

"Oh, rangers! Come out, come out wherever you are." Goldar yelled as the rangers looked out to the driveway to see Goldar with putties standing there.

"What do you want, Goldar?" Tommy asked stepping outside first.

"All of you gone." He replied as Jason stepped out beside Tommy.

"Well that's not happening." Jason said as the other rangers came out behind them.

"Want to prove it? Meet me in the park and let's see who will come out the winner." He said disappearing with the putties.

"You know we could not show up, I wonder what he would think then." Jason stated as Tommy smiled but shook his head.

"Kim might be there and we need to break through the evil surrounding her." He said as Jason nodded.

"You're right, let's go." Jason said as everyone nodded. They raised their wrists and teleported to the park.

"Aisha, you want to join me in the Power Chamber? I think I could use your help with a few things." He said as she nodded.

"Come on, I'll help with what I can." She said as they teleported to the Power Chamber.

XXXX

"The park? Well Goldar doesn't change much but I think I have a better idea." Kim said before disappearing.

XXXX

The rangers appeared in the park and saw Goldar and the putties attacking innocent people. "We've got to help them." Tanya said as everyone nodded.

"Shift into Turbo!" The turbo rangers yelled.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" Rocky yelled.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" Adam stated.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" Tanya screamed.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" Kat said.

"Red Lighting, Turbo Power!" Tommy stated.

"Its Morphin Time!" Jason yelled.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason stated.

"Well look who came out to play, the Power Rangers." Goldar said as Rito and Scorpina appeared beside him.

"You can't face us without your backup?" Rocky asked.

"I don't need their help fighting you, Blue Ranger." Goldar called out.

"Yea right." Rocky fired back as the putties began attacking.

"Let's show them how its done." Jason said as the rangers spread out. Jason and Tommy were against Goldar while Trini and Tanya had Scorpina. Rito was doing more hiding then fighting so most of the rangers got one hit in on Rita's brother.

XXXX

"I'm going to destroy your idiot brother before the rangers do." Zedd threaten as he watched Rito ducked behind yet another tree. He was getting dizzy watching Rito duck behind anything he could find. Rito had not actually done any fighting that he could tell.

"I don't think my father would like that." Rita replied. "You won't want him to make another trip here." She warned as he made a fist and began glowing.

"Master Vile, just needs to stay where he is." Zedd muttered before turning back to the action. He didn't know where his father-in-law was and he really didn't care as long as he wasn't here.

"You know I would worry less about my idiot brother and more about that Evil Ranger you have running around. She is unstable and no one can control her, not even you." She stated before walking away from him. "At least when Tommy was under my command, I control him." She stated with a smirk.

"If you would have controlled Tommy then he would not have been turned good and I do control Kimberly." He called back without looking away from the Earth. He did control Kimberly; he just hadn't put his foot down yet. Well that would change once she came back to the palace. She would listen to him and obey his every command.

XXXX

"You know that you can't beat us, so why do you even try?" Jason asked as he kicked Goldar back away from the girls.

"You will be destroyed no fear Red Ranger." Goldar fired back as he swung his sword at Jason.

"I don't think so." Tommy stated as he kicked three putties into Goldar's back.

"Did you forget that your little pink princess is evil, she will destroy you if I don't." Goldar said swinging his sword at Tommy this time all the while taunting him about Kimberly. Jason was attacked by several putties leaving Tommy to deal with Goldar by himself. He was holding his own until he fell to his knees in pain.

"You know if I can send him to his knees in pain then I think I'm better than you." Kim said walking up behind Goldar.

"What are you doing here?" Goldar asked spinning around to face her. He was getting a tired of her showing up while he was taking care of the rangers.

"Well let's just say that I am finishing your job." She said morphing into her Ninjetti robes.

"Wonder if we can get powers and do that?" Rito asked as Goldar shoved him to the side.

"The rangers should have destroyed you." He muttered as Kim stood before them in her red Ninjetti robes.

"I thought she was the Pink Ranger, why is she wearing red?" Rito asked as the rangers regrouped. Kat and Tanya were helping Tommy to his feet. No one knew what was going on, only that Tommy was the only one affected by Kim's appearance this time. It was a blessing though since they only had one ranger out of the fight instead of three.

XXXX

"How are we not in pain like before?" Aisha asked as Billy looked at the printouts before looking back at Aisha.

"I cut off her connection with us but apparently not the one between her and Tommy. I'm not sure how to do that one." He said while looking up at the viewing screen. "Something isn't right with her." He muttered while typing in some more things in the computer.

"What is it?" Aisha asked as Alpha joined Billy at the control panel.

"I'm not sure but I'm running more scans on her body." He said as Aisha nodded.

"I fear you are correct, Billy. Something is not right with the evil surrounding Kimberly. It's changed or shifted somehow." Zordon stated as Aisha gasped. She didn't know what they were talking about but she had seen Kim knock the rangers down with a wave. It looked like Kim was getting stronger.

XXXX

"Kimberly stop!" Jason yelled as he rushed towards her. He never made it though because Goldar took the opportunity to take out the Original Red Ranger. He fired a series of blasts at Jason and watched as the Red Ranger fell back several feet away.

"Jason!" Trini yelled as she rushed forward to protect him. This was getting out of hand; they were trying to reach Kimberly while fighting her, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina.

Tommy finally gained his feet and made his way over to Jason and Trini. He was pushing through the pain. The others gathered around and faced Kimberly, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito.

"Get him to the Power Chamber." Tommy said in low tones to Trini. He knew that Jason had to get out of harm's way and he really needed to be checked over because that last blast had done a number on the Red Ranger.

Kimberly watched as Jason and Trini leave and felt something she couldn't explain. It was like a pain that shot through her heart but left no lasting effects. Without a second thought, she left the rangers, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina standing there in a daze.

"Uh if the Evil Ranger isn't here then I don't have to be." Rito said disappearing too.

"It looks like your backup left." Tommy said as Goldar and Scorpina shook their heads.

"Don't worry I don't need your Evil girlfriend or that bone head to beat you." Goldar said shaking his sword at them.

"Yea right." Rocky huffed as the Scorpina and Goldar disappeared.

"I guess he couldn't take the heat." Adam muttered with a shrug.

"Come on, we need to check on Jason." Kat said as everyone nodded before teleporting back to the Power Chamber. They didn't know what was going on with Zedd and Rita sending Goldar down to fight then him disappearing suddenly but at least they got a break for the moment to check on Jason.

XXXX

"So how is he?" Tommy asked as soon as they appeared in the Power Chamber.

"Weak but he will be fine." Alpha said backing away from the Red Ranger.

"Rangers, I fear that Jason's body is experiencing an overload. He is still adjusting to his old powers but I detect that there is a trace of the Gold Ranger powers that it interfering. He should be fine with some rest but he will need to restrict morphing until the Gold Ranger powers are fully gone." Zordon stated as Jason sat up slowly.

"I thought that Trey took those powers back." Adam said as Zack, Trini, and Aisha all looked lost.

"He did but the body always retains some traces of power in case you have to take them back. Since Jason's body couldn't hold the Gold Ranger powers together in the end those traces are fighting with his old powers." Zordon replied.

"It didn't happen when he took the Gold Ranger powers though." Kat pointed out.

"No, it didn't but it had been a while since he had held powers and the traces of his Red Ranger powers were gone by then." Billy stated.

"So I will have to be careful for a while." Jason said as Billy nodded. "I can handle that I guess, I mean hopefully the Gold traces will be gone in a few days." He said.

"I'm lost." Aisha said as Zack and Trini nodded.

"Oh when we were Zeo, a Gold Ranger showed up. His name was Trey and he began having problems holding his powers together. The powers kept wanting to separate into three. When Jason moved back, Tommy knew that he could be the Gold Ranger since the powers did not take to Billy. Jason used them for a while until his body became too weak to hold them together. Trey was better by that time and took the powers back." Adam informed them.

"Oh okay." Zack said.

"Now that that's settled, why did Kimberly leave after Jason was hurt?" Tanya asked.

"I'm not sure but I think seeing Jason hurt triggered a memory or something but new scans of her body revealed something worse than her actually being evil." Billy said looking over everyone.

"What could be worse than her being evil right now?" Tommy asked taking a step towards Billy.

"Kimberly's body is fighting the evil or at least trying to." Aisha said. Billy had already shared that with her during the fight.

"What?" Trini, Kat, and Tommy asked together.

"The new scans show that her spirit animal is doing most of the fighting. It happens when she is in close range of Tommy and his falcon." Billy informed them in calm tones. He knew that he needed to keep his calm in order to tell them the news.

"My falcon?" Tommy asked looking puzzled. He hadn't called on his spirit animal and didn't even know that it was still around.

"It is the reason that you are in pain every time Kimberly gets around you." Alpha said.

"Billy and Alpha are correct. Kimberly's crane is fighting Maligore's evil but the evil is winning at the moment. The crane is gaining power though and soon Kim will not be able to hold both forces together." Zordon said as Tommy looked away.

"So the crane is basically calling out for the falcon, how does it know that Tommy is the holder? I mean those powers were destroyed." Rocky stated.

"You have your spirit animals even though they are basically asleep at the moment. The crane can sense the falcon in Tommy and is trying to wake it up to help her. She knows that he is her mate and her protector." Zordon answered.

"How do I call on him?" Tommy asked knowing that this was a good chance to save Kimberly. If his falcon could help her crane push the evil from her then he would try it.

"You will have to look deep inside yourself and find the falcon. It will not be easy to reconnect with your falcon since you do not possess those powers any longer but I have faith that you can do it." Zordon said. The rangers could feel the trust that their mentor had in Tommy and knew that the Red Turbo Ranger was the only one that could save Kimberly.

XXXX

Kim looked out over the lake and wondered at the feelings that she had earlier. The rangers had betrayed her but she felt pain when the Red Ranger had been blasted by Goldar. It was almost as if she wanted to battle Goldar herself and defend him. What was going on? Those rangers hadn't saved her and she wanted to save one of them. Utter nonsense, this was utter nonsense.

"Kimberly, why did you leave the fight? I thought you wanted those rangers dead." Zedd said from behind her.

"I do want them dead." She said in low tones. "What are you doing here?" She asked spinning to face him.

"I think you have forgotten your place, I control you." He said leaning in close.

"You? Control me?" She asked with a laugh. "I don't think so." She said lifting him off the ground. "I haven't forgotten my place and make no mistake you do not control me." She said dropping him on the ground with a thud before walking away from him.

"I do control you." Zedd said in low tones. He stood up and made his way to Finster's crystal. Those memories of hers would turn those wayward thoughts that she was in control.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon and I hoped that everyone liked this chatper.


	6. Mistake

A/N: I don't own anything and I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed.

XXXX

Tommy teleported out of the Power Chamber, he needed time to focus on finding his falcon again. This time he had to do it alone without Dulcea or even the other rangers.

"Do you think that he can do this without Dulcea?" Rocky asked as soon as Tommy disappeared in a red streak.

"Since it's a way to get Kimberly back, I think that he won't have any problems." Trini predicted in a confident tone. It seemed to give the rangers hope that they sorely needed.

"I have to agree with Trini. Tommy will do anything to get Kim back and this is our first glimpse of hope of doing that." Jason said pushing back thoughts of his weaken powers. They should be okay in a few days or at least he hoped so. He didn't need to worry about anything else other than getting Kimberly back and making sure that she didn't turn Tommy. It was a tall order but he could do with everyone's help.

XXXX

Kim could feel a shift in her powers. It had to be something with the Ninjetti but she didn't know what. Her crane had been getting stronger and stronger over the past few hours. She didn't know how or why only that she could feel the change. It was weird though because it wasn't anything she felt could harm her. It almost felt like wings were touching her as if something was protecting her.

Standing up she paced the Dark Dimension and worked through a plan to get Tommy here. If he was gone then the other rangers would fall. They would be weak without their leader except for Jason but he had his own problems at the moment. His body was fighting his old powers and she could feel it. She could feel the shift in him but didn't know why but she knew that she would need to act quickly before he got stronger again and could help Tommy.

XXXX

Tommy walked over to his spot at the lake. It was the only place he could think of to be alone and try to reconnect with is falcon. It was also the place that reminded him of Kimberly the most. It was where they had shared their first kiss.

Sitting Indian style on the flat rock, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the falcon. All he could see was the crane though. She wasn't pink like she had been though, she was blood red. It had to be the change in Kimberly at the moment for her to be red. Sighing he pushed that thought out of the way and tried once again to focus on his falcon.

This time the image before him was Phadoes. He was standing in front of the fire as Dulcea was speaking to him and the other rangers. She had said something about looking deep inside himself and he tried to do that but the image quickly disappeared in a haze of smoke.

Another image popped up and this time he almost yelled. He was standing in front of Kimberly as she lay on a metal table that was spinning. She was hooked up to Zedd's machine that was slowing draining her powers. He watched as the crane flew over to Kim's body and encased it with its wings. He didn't remember that part, all that he did remember was that he saved her by battling Zedd. He didn't see Zedd only Kim and her crane protecting her.

"_You didn't save me."_ Her voice called out as he shook his head. He did save her. He had thrown Saba at Zedd's staff to turn it back into a snake before destroying the machine and escaping with her in his arms before appearing in the park.

"_You were too weak to save me."_ She said.

"No, I did save you." He stated opening his eyes not focusing on the fact that he was sitting in the park.

"Whatever you say dude." A boy said passing by Tommy. He hadn't realized that he had spoken that last part out loud.

"Sorry." Tommy said standing up brushing off his jeans. This was not the place to focus. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight without remembering his past with Kimberly. There had to be somewhere that would allow him to focus solely on his falcon. He just had to find it.

XXXX

"What are you doing in here?" Rita asked as she stepping inside Finster's chamber to see her husband over the crystal that Finster used to control Kimberly's dreams.

"Changing that pathetic Red Ranger's dreams." Zedd replied as he stepped away from the crystal.

"How is that supposed to control Kimberly?" She asked as Finster came into his chambers.

"Its not but I want him doubt himself and his ability to save her." Zedd said walking out of the room not explaining any further.

"Do you think that you can change all of Kimberly's dreams at one time?" Rita asked.

Finster looked up at her before grabbing a book from one of his shelves. "I do fear that it will cause unknown damage to Kimberly." He stated looking back at the crystal. "If you change too many memories at one time, her mind will reject them and she could possibly fight the evil or be destroyed." He stated.

"Make sure that that doesn't happen." She said walking away from him. They didn't need anything to happen to that Pink Ranger. Kimberly was so close to breaking those rangers.

XXXX

Tommy shut his bedroom door before sitting on his bed. He thought that this would work better since no one was here. His parents were out of town at some convention or something. It was quiet and he could talk as loud as he wanted. Lying back, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his falcon again.

The first image was on the crane again but this time she was hurt. He rushed over to her only for her to jump up and attack him. A voice called her off and he realized that it was Kimberly.

"_She is hurt because of you."_ Kim said as she stepped between her crane and him. It was like she thought that he would hurt her crane.

"I didn't hurt her. I would die for both of you." Tommy said taking a step closer to her.

"_But you didn't."_ She said before disappearing without him countering her last statement.

Tommy shook his head and focused once again. It was several minutes of darkness before anything became clear. He saw a bird a few feet away from him but this time it wasn't Kim's crane or his falcon. It was a white owl.

"_You are not searching in the right place, Tommy."_ The owl said. It was Dulcea's voice coming from the owl. Her voice was a comfort to him at the moment.

"Where do I search?" He asked as he walked closer to the owl. He stopped a few feet from the owl before it changed into Dulcea. She looked the same in her green cape and staff but her eyes held sadness.

"_I cannot tell you but you know the way. You must save the crane before the evil destroys her. She cannot contain it for much longer."_ She said breaking Tommy's heart. He knew that Kim wouldn't be able to take being evil for too long. She just didn't have the heart too.

"Dulcea, I have tried but I can't seem to find my falcon." He stated calmly even though he was not calm on the inside.

"_You must look deep inside yourself to find your spirit animal. It will not be easy but I have faith you can do, just trust in yourself."_ She said before disappearing.

Tommy's eyes opened slowly as he sat up. Why couldn't he find his falcon? It was the best way to save Kimberly and he couldn't do it. Did that mean that he didn't want to save her? No, that wasn't right; he just wasn't working hard enough to find his falcon. Kimberly had found her crane no problem so maybe the falcon was near the crane. Maybe he needed to be close to Kimberly to find his falcon. He needed to talk to someone about his idea and he knew just the person.

XXXX

Jason hit the punching bag in a series of quick jabs before ending with a swift kick. Breathing deep, he saw Tommy walk into the Youth Center. He could just tell by the way he was walking that he hadn't reconnected with his falcon yet. Grabbing a towel from a nearby bench, he wiped his face and waited for Tommy to walk over to him. He was the only ranger here for the moment but the others said that they would be by soon. He needed to clear his mind and this was the only way he knew and would keep him ready for the next attack.

"Hey." He called out as Tommy finally made his way over to him.

"Hey, I knew that I would find you here. I need to talk to you alone." Tommy stressed as Jason nodded.

He leaned down and grabbed his bag before tossing the towel in the bin. "Let's head to the park. It will give us some privacy." He said as Tommy nodded. "Hey Ernie, if the others show up tell them that we are in the park." Jason called out.

"Got it." Ernie called back as Jason and Tommy walked out of the Youth Center.

"So you didn't find your falcon, did you?" He asked quietly as they made their way down the trail in the park.

"No and I tried at the park and at home but I have an idea." He said as they passed some people playing Frisbee.

"You know your ideas scare me sometimes." Jason muttered as they found a secluded spot. "Okay so what do you want to do now?" He asked walking to the picnic table and setting his bag down before sitting down on top of the table.

"Well for one its just a thought and I'm not sure if it's a plan or not. I just needed to talk it over with someone." Tommy stated as he started to pace in front of Jason.

"Okay, well what is this thought? Does it have anything to do with finding your falcon?" He asked even though he knew that it had too.

"It had everything to do with finding my falcon." Tommy said as he paused to turn and face Jason. "I keep having these images and thoughts over Kimberly, her crane, and even Dulcea. They are different each time but that's not the point. I can't seem to locate my falcon no matter how hard I try. Now Kimberly didn't have any problems with finding her crane so I thought that maybe my falcon is close to her. I mean she is the only Ninjetti at the moment." He said outlining his thoughts.

"So what you're saying is that you want a chance to get close to Kimberly so that you can try to find your falcon because you think that it is close to her since she is Ninjetti." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "It's a good thought but what about the fact that every time you are around Kimberly, you fall down in pain." He said pointing out the one thing that Tommy hadn't thought of yet.

"I don't know but maybe I can push through the pain. I mean I did it when I was losing the Green Ranger powers and this is nowhere near that painful to my body." He said as he started to pace again. "I mean it is painful but losing my powers made me weak and unable to work through it."

Jason sighed, looked down at his feet, and then looked back at his best friend. He knew that this was big for Tommy and he would need help. "You really think that this will work?" He asked as Tommy turned and faced him again. He saw the determination on Tommy's face and knew that this was serious. Tommy was finally finding a way to push past his guilt over not saving Kimberly and becoming the leader that Jason knew him to be. The leader that the rangers needed at the moment.

"I'm not sure but yea I think it will work." He said as their communicators beeped. "Yes Zordon." Tommy said bringing his wrist up to his mouth as Jason jumped off the picnic table and came over to Tommy's side.

"_Tommy, you and Jason need to report to the Power Chamber."_ Zordon said as Jason reached for his bag.

"We're on our way." Tommy replied as they both teleported in red streaks of light.

XXXX

"Zordon, what's going on?" Kat asked as soon as Jason and Tommy appeared in the Power Chamber. Kat, Adam, Tanya, Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky had only just beaten Jason and Tommy by a few seconds.

"Zedd and Rita have sent a monster to downtown." Alpha said as the rangers looked at the viewing screen at the monster making a path of destruction of the downtown area.

"It looks like a giant mouse." Kat said.

"Did they steal Mickey Mouse from Disneyland?" Rocky asked with a laugh. The others just shook their head but had to agree with Rocky. It did look a whole like Mickey Mouse from Disneyland.

"Do not underestimate the monster. My scans show that it is very powerful and strong." Zordon stated as Rocky nodded.

"Okay guys; let's send that mouse back to Disney." Tommy said as they morphed before teleporting downtown.

"Billy, please inform the rangers if Kimberly shows up. I fear that the monster is a distraction for the rangers." Zordon stated. "And that Zedd's bigger plan is to draw the rangers out so that they can face Kimberly."

"The scans will tell us if she gets anywhere near them." Billy said typing away on the control panel.

"I really wished that Tommy would have found the falcon before facing Kim again." Aisha commented as Billy agreed. He wished that too but he knew that Zedd and Rita hardly ever picked great times to attack Angel Grove.

XXXX

"Oh look the Power Rangers have come to play with me that makes me so happy." The monster said as the rangers appeared in front of it.

"See, I told you. Its Mickey." Rocky said as a group of putties appeared in front of the monster. "He's happy to see us."

"Seriously, we don't have enough to deal with it." Trini muttered as the rangers spread out to take on the putties and the monster.

"Is Kim close?" Jason called out as he kicked the nearest putty out of his way. In a way he hoped that she was so that Tommy could test his theory.

"Not that I can tell." Tommy replied as he took down the two putties that had been surrounding him.

The monster ran toward Rocky and blew him back with what looked like a gun made of cheese. "Hey, that's not nice. I'm reporting you to Disney." He said springing back up and taking a shot at the mouse. "You shouldn't be attacking a fan."

"Rocky, you have to give him a break because he has to deal with thousands of children a day. I think he's a little grumpy." Tanya said with a laugh as the other rangers shook their heads. Now that they were this close to the monster, they did agree that it looked like Mickey. Apparently Zedd and Rita had to steal their monsters now from theme parks. Finster's monsters just weren't cutting it anymore. What was next, Snoopy from Knott's Berry Farms?

The rangers finally destroyed all the putties and turn to face the mouse when Kim showed up.

XXXX

The Power Chamber was suddenly filled with flashing lights and alarms sounding off.

"What do those alarms mean?" Aisha asked as Billy contacted the rangers.

"_Is Kim anywhere close?"_ Jason asked as soon as Billy contacted them.

"She is, why?" He asked as he looked at the viewing screen. He saw the rangers gathered around Tommy and knew that he was in pain again.

"_Just a guess."_ Jason replied as Billy watched him kneel down next to Tommy. The rangers pulled out their weapons and took aim at the monster trying to draw its fire away from Tommy and Jason.

"What is Jason doing?" Aisha asked as she looked back at Billy.

"I don't know but something is up." He replied as he ran more scans of Kimberly and the monster, trying to find something for the rangers to use. The scans of Kimberly showed that her power had increased since the last time that the rangers had faced her.

XXXX

"Tommy, push through the pain and find your falcon before Kimberly gets any closer." Jason said as Tommy barely nodded. Jason stood up and pulled out his sword and charged the monster. He swung the sword up and caught the monster under its left arm. The monster fell back and fired at Jason before getting back up.

"Are you alright?" Trini asked as she helped Jason back to his feet.

"Yea, I'm fine but we need to keep the monster away from Tommy. He's trying to get his falcon while Kim is near." He explained as she nodded. She didn't question why Tommy was trying to find his falcon during the middle of a battle which Jason was thankful for. He didn't have time to explain it right now and wasn't sure if he believed that it would work anyway. Tommy did though and he would make sure that Tommy had as much time as they could give him.

XXXX

Kim watched as the rangers battled the monster without Tommy's help. "What's wrong Tommy? Can't fight anymore?" She asked more to herself than anyone else. She was close enough to see them but still hidden enough so that they couldn't see her. She had heard Zedd and Rita talking about their new monster and she wanted to see how good the monster was. It turns out the monster is no better than any of their other ones. The rangers easily had the upper hand at the moment even without Tommy.

Stepping forward she felt a whisper on the back of her neck. She spun around and saw no one there. Turning back to the fight, she felt it again.

"Who's there?" She called out without turning back around. Someone was very close to her even though she couldn't see them. There was no answer to her question and she wondered if she was going crazy until she dropped to her knees in pain.

"What's going on?" She asked as she gripped her head in pain. She hadn't felt like this since she was first turned. Trying to stand, she stumbled a little before she disappeared totally.

XXXX

The moment that Kim had gone, Tommy stood up and helped the rangers destroy the monster. They stood for a few moments before the monster grew from Zedd and Rita's staffs.

"We need megazord power!" Tommy called out as Jason, Trini, and Zack teleported back to the Power Chamber. They couldn't call on the Shogun zords with just the three of them so they got out of harm's way and let the Turbo Rangers take care of the monster.

As soon as the megazord was formed, the monster attacked knocking the zords back. The rangers got their barrings and got back into the fight. They were mostly blocking attacks and finally called for the mega sword. Mirroring their movements, the megazord circled the sword in front of him before coming down on the monster. It was a direct hit that send the monster to its back before exploding.

"I guess he had to get back to Disney." Rocky muttered with a smile under his helmet.

XXXX

Kim stumbled into the Moon Palace into Zedd's trap. He had been waiting for her to come back since she had left the rangers without attacking them. Kim passed out only to open her eyes minutes later. She tried to move only to discover that she was chained down.

"Why am I chained?" Kim asked as Zedd walked into her cell. She was back in the dungeons with chains on her wrists and ankles lying on a metal table.

"You don't follow orders and you are constantly missing. I am your master." He stated looking down at her.

"You are not master!" Kim screamed as her body started to glow.

"Scream all you like, no one will save you. Also don't try to escape those shackles. Finster has made sure that they could not be destroyed by you even in your anger." He stated with a laugh. Kim began to struggle even more as Zedd laugh harder. "I told you, you cannot escape those chains." He said walking away from her leaving her alone once again.

"I will get free." Kim stated in a cold tone. She closed her eyes and focused on the crane and was cloaked in her Ninjetti robes seconds later. Zedd thought that he would chain her in the dungeon and that she would stay there. He had a lot to learn. She would not be chain up like some animal.

XXXX

"Any luck on your falcon?" Jason asked as soon as the rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber after the monster was destroyed.

"He is close to Kimberly. I could feel him but I need more time to reach him." Tommy replied as Jason nodded.

"Well at least you know where to find him now. Your only problem is to get him away from Kimberly's crane." Jason stated.

"Do you think that he has been turned like the crane?" Kat asked as the others gathered closer.

Tommy sighed before answering. "No, he hasn't been. I think he is just trying to protect both of them until I can reach her, at least I think that's whats going on." He said.

"How much time do you think that you would need to reach him?" Adam asked leaning against the control panel.

"I'm not sure but longer than I had today." He answered truthfully.

"Why didn't she attack us today?" Zack asked looking back at Billy.

"I don't know only that she was there then she disappeared again. I think she is battling more with her powers." Billy replied not looking over at Tommy.

"She knows that I was there in her mind. She asked who was there." Tommy revealed as the others looked back at him.

"What? She didn't know that it was you?" Trini asked as Tommy shook his head no.

"How could she not know that it was you?" Tanya asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't trying to reach her but my falcon and she sensed that someone was near by her link with him. I don't think that she knows that the falcon is there." He stated. "She can feel me though."

"She probably doesn't know that he is since its not her spirit animal." Billy said as the alarms starting going off again.

"What's going on now?" Rocky asked as they looked up at the viewing screen waiting from Billy to show them what was happening.

"Well there's no monster, putties, or Goldar anywhere near Angel Grove as far as I can tell." Billy said typing more keystrokes on the control panel.

"What about Kimberly?" Tommy asked stepping forward.

"She's not in Angel Grove but it does have to do with her since these are the scans I set up for her." Billy said as Alpha and Trini starting helping him find out what was wrong.

"I would say that something is wrong with Kimberly, Tommy's glowing." Jason stated as everyone but Billy turned to look at Tommy. He was glowing a bright pink like Kim's ranger suit had been.

"Rangers, I fear that Kim is in an emotional state at the moment. She is very unstable." Zordon informed them as Billy continued typing. Alpha had walked over to Tommy with a scanner to see what was going on from his end.

"You know pink doesn't suit you at all." Rocky said as Tommy smiled.

"You could be right." Tommy replied before he was blasted with an image of Kimberly in chains and glowing red. "We have to help her." Tommy called out as he shook his head to clear the image. He wasn't sure how he got that image but he was glad that he did.

"What? You saw her?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. They both remained calm so that they didn't scare the other rangers but Jason knew that tone of voice and it bought a chill to his body.

"Zedd's got her chained up. It looks like she is struggling against the chains and she is glowing red." Tommy said as Billy looked over at him. Billy saw the fear in Tommy's eyes but he said nothing. Tommy was trying to keep it together for everyone else.

"As far as I can tell she is in the Moon Palace maybe in the dungeons." He informed the others without commenting on what he saw in Tommy's eyes.

"How do we get to her?" Tommy asked walking over to Billy. It was then that Billy saw a change in Tommy. He was looking like the White Ranger that had gone after Kimberly in Zedd's dimension. It was a comforting sight.

"Tommy, you can't go in there. She is still evil and she is fighting Zedd. He could use you as bait against her and right now in her condition; that would not be a good idea. She is strong enough at the moment to handle this. If you can see her maybe the falcon gave you the image." He suggested trying to find out why Tommy could see what was happening with Kim.

"Billy's right. The image had to come from your falcon, maybe you have got him back already." Kat said hoping that that was the case.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I haven't gotten him back and its not from him. The image was from her crane. I know the difference." He said dashing their hopes that he had found his falcon.

"Why is the crane coming to you?" Zack asked.

"Kimberly might have sent her." Kat suggested hoping that that was it. She was running out of ideas.

"Kimberly wouldn't have sent her crane to Tommy, she's still evil. The crane either came on its own or Tommy's falcon sent her to him. Either way, Kim's in danger." Adam said as Billy nodded in agreement.

"What can we do?" Tommy asked looking up at Zordon.

"You will have to connect with your falcon in order to help Kimberly." A voice said from behind them. The rangers all turned around and saw a woman in a green cloak standing there with a staff in her right hand. The Ninjetti all smiled, they were happy to see her.

"Dulcea, how did you get here? I thought that you would die if you left Phadoes." Adam commented.

"I have been granted an exception. The Ninjetti are in an uproar at the moment. The falcon and the crane must be reunited." She said looking the rangers over. "The crane cannot be evil; she is the heart of the team." She stated walking toward Tommy. "Falcon, you must save her but you have to reconnect with your spirit animal to do that." She said as Tommy nodded. He knew that part of it but that's what he was having trouble with it.

"I am trying but its with her crane." He informed the Master Warrior. "I can feel him but its like he is not leaving her side." He said.

"You must try harder. The answer is there inside of you, you just have to reach out and grab it. Do not be afraid." She said as Tommy nodded. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be afraid of but he didn't question the Master Warrior. She knew more than she was saying and he wished that he could question her on how to actually get his falcon back but he didn't say a word. Dulcea won't tell him anyway so why waste time asking.

XXXX

The Moon Palace began shaking with Kim's fury at still being in chains. "You are not my master!" She yelled. Her voice carried throughout the palace strongly as Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito made their way down to her. They were blown back by the force of her anger. When they finally got close enough, they noticed that the chains no longer held her. Zedd walked into the cell to face Kimberly. She stood before him glowing the blood red of her robes only this time she faced him instead of the Power Rangers.

"Now you need to play nice." Zedd said backing away from the power he felt in Kimberly. He had never seen anything with that much power flowing through them.

"I'm not ready to play nice." Kim replied as her eyes began glowing. She lifted her hand and raised him off the floor with ease. "You are not master. I will come and go as I please." She said dropping him to the floor and walking out of the dungeon.

"Was that the way that you planned to show her?" Rita asked as Zedd got back to his feet.

"No and once those rangers are destroyed, she will be too. I will see to that myself." He muttered as he grabbed his staff and walked out of the cell. Rita and Rito followed leaving Goldar and Scorpina there.

"He won't have to worry about destroying her; those powers of hers are unstable. She has gained too much power." Scorpina said before turning and walking away.

"Fine by me if she destroys herself." Goldar muttered before leaving the cell as well. This plan had been one disappointment after another and he was ready for it to end.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be out soon.


	7. Come With Me

A/N: Okay sorry that this wasn't up yesterday but I didn't feel like the chapter was finished and I was right. Anyway I hope that everyone likes this chapter and just a heads up there are only a few more chapters left.

XXXX

"Billy, what's happening with Kim now?" Jason asked as Tommy's body stopped glowing pink and returned its non-glowing state.

"She is free." Tommy said as he opened his eyes. "She escaped from the Moon Palace." He qualified looking at Jason.

"Is she still evil?" Trini asked looking from Billy to Tommy. She was hoping that Kim was back to normal but she just knew that she wasn't.

"She is." Billy confirmed as Tommy nodded causing everyone to lose a little of their hope. They had hoped that with Zedd chaining her up that she would turn back but that wasn't the case.

"So she just escaped from Zedd and not the evil." Kat stated as Billy nodded. "Well what do we do now?" She asked looking at Tommy. They were in unchartered territory and didn't know what was next.

"Keep an eye for her; she may try to attack Angel Grove. I'm going to try to find my falcon before she shows up again." Tommy said as everyone nodded and watched him disappear in a red streak. They did notice the stronger Tommy that left them this time. It was like he knew that he had to act now or he would lose her forever.

"Rangers, you all need your rest, Alpha and I will keep a watch over Angel Grove." Zordon said as they nodded. "Return to your homes and clear your thoughts." He stated as the rangers did as they were told. Zordon knew that the next battle would be difficult on them since Kimberly's powers were becoming more unstable by the minute. She would attack when she thought she had control over those powers and the rangers needed to be ready when she did.

XXXX

Kimberly appeared in the Dark Dimension before falling to her knees. She gripped her head in pain and tried to gain control of her thoughts. Everything was blurring together so that she couldn't remember what was right and what was wrong. Images were flying around faster than she could catch them so she didn't even try.

She also felt someone always with her now. They wouldn't answer her when she called out. The whispering and wing flaps had her turning around at almost every moment. Something wasn't right but she didn't know how to figure it out. Easing back, she sat down on the floor and watched as the mist rose up around her until her entire body was covered. She was finally at ease as the pain left her body.

Closing her eyes, she heard the sounds of battles of years past. Jason's yells as he battled Goldar and Tommy during Tommy's time as the Evil Green Ranger. Tommy's yells when he was captured to speed up the green candle's melt. Zack, Trini, Billy, and her screams were next when Jason had to rescue them. So many memories were tied up in this one place and it had to stop. All of this had to stop or she would never survive.

Opening her eyes, she finally knew a way to get Tommy to come here. He had to be destroyed so that this images and memories would fade and not cause her pain any longer. Her plan was finally perfect and it would work. He would come because she was going to ask him too and he had always done what she had asked him too in the past.

XXXX

Jason had just come downstairs when the doorbell rang. Since he knew that it wouldn't be his parents, he had a pretty good guess on who was out there. He opened his front door to see all of his friends minus Tommy standing on his front step and had to hold back his smile. "Zordon said that we need rest." He stated as they all nodded. Shaking his head, he sighed and opened the door wider to let them in. "Come on in." He said as they all smiled at him on their way inside.

"Thanks Jason, Trini thought that we need to stay together and come up with a plan on how to help Tommy get his falcon so that we can save Kimberly." Adam said as he moved past Jason and sat down on the couch in the den.

"She did, did she?" He asked as Trini smiled and walked in second to last.

"I did." She confirmed as she kissed his cheek before walking over to sit next to Tanya and Aisha.

"You too, Billy?" Jason asked as he closed the door after Billy walked in.

"Well I know that you are going to need my help in making a plan so how could I stay away?" He asked with a smile. "Plus Kim is one of my oldest friends." He said in serious tones.

Jason shook his head before walking over to his friends. "So what have you guys discussed so far?" He asked sitting down next to Adam and Kat. He knew that that they have to have talked about Kim before making their way over to his house.

"Oh we haven't discussed anything except to come over here." Trini stated with a sly smile aimed at him.

"Don't worry, I think that we can draw Kimberly out or at least Zedd and Rita can." Billy said drawing everyone's attention.

"How will that work? Zedd and Rita are not going to help us." Jason asked as Rocky jumped up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well no they're not but when they do send Goldar or a monster to the park, I have noticed that Kimberly shows up too. She may not show up until later but she is always there." He said as Jason nodded. "Anyway if we can capture her somehow, it would give Tommy enough time to find his falcon, if it is with Kimberly." He said as Jason smiled.

"It's a good idea but how do we capture Kim? I mean I don't want to hurt her even if she is evil." He said as Rocky came back in the room with a tray of food. "Dude, how did you know where everything was?" He asked as Rocky passed out drinks and set the tray in the middle of the coffee table.

"I know kitchens like the back of my hand." He said as everyone laughed. The tension had finally disappeared between them which was good. They may not be resting but at least they were relaxing.

"Okay so back to the topic at hand, how do we capture Kimberly?" Adam asked as everyone finally settled back down with their drinks and snacks.

Billy sighed and looked around the room. "I'm not sure but there has got to be some way. I know that Alpha had captured Tommy when he was the evil Green Ranger but then Tommy escaped so we need something better than that at least." He said as Jason, Zack, and Trini nodded. They remembered when Alpha had caught Tommy because that's how they found out that Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger.

"What if we locked her up in the Power Chamber and leave Tommy alone with her?" Kat asked thinking that it could work with them in the same place that neither could escape.

"I don't think that that's a good idea. I mean she broke through the chains that Zedd was holding her with. She is very powerful at the moment and we need a way to contain her." Tanya pointed out.

"How can you contain a power though?" Zack asked as Billy and Jason shrugged. They didn't know how to contain a power like Kimberly's.

"I think it just comes down to Tommy. He is the key to Kimberly now. We just have to help him find his falcon." Adam stated as Jason nodded.

The rangers discussed different options throughout the night trying to figure out a way for Tommy to reach Kimberly. It was a good thing that it was summer since they stayed up way too late for school if they had to go.

XXXX

Tommy paced his bedroom, trying to focus but nothing was working. He kept seeing Kim in the Dark Dimension and wondered if that's where she was at. He didn't know why she would be there but it made sense if she was. She would want to stay away from the Moon Palace for the time being until she gained control of her powers. She knew now knew that reason why Zedd had wanted to turn her to control her power.

Tommy paused in front of the mirror and stared at himself but what he was really seeing was a boy in white rather than red. He saw an outline of a crane reflecting back at him. The crane looked like she had been crying and she was glowing red, the same red that Kimberly glowed. He had to get her back and soon. Shaking his head, the crane disappeared and he saw himself in a red t-shirt and jeans. Maybe that was the problem; he wasn't the same boy he had been when he had found his falcon.

Walking away from the mirror, he finally sat down at his desk and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. Sometimes he wrote things down just get all his feelings out in the open. It was something that he learned when he had lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. It was also a way that he got to keep in touch with Kimberly while he was gone then when she left for Florida. Actually getting to the phone during that time wasn't easy so the letters made sense. It made sense now, because he had to rediscover the boy that he had been to help Kimberly. He had to learn how to fly again.

An hour later, Tommy felt really good, his mind was clear. Standing up, he walked over to his bed and sat down to try once again to find his falcon. He closed his eyes and saw Kim sitting down in the Dark Dimension with her crane and his falcon close by watching over her. It was like they were waiting for him to come and rescue her like he had done before. He remembered the last time he had seen them like this and that was when he had rescued Kim from Zedd's dimension after battling Zedd. His falcon and her crane had been with her then too waiting for him. He remembered the joy at finally getting her out of there and wanted that feeling back.

"Kimberly." He breathed as a sense of peace settled over him. He only had to get close enough to her and get his falcon then he would work on getting her back.

"I'm coming for you." He whispered with a smile while looking over at the picture of them together. They would be that way again, he would see to that. He would not fail in getting her back because he could not. His falcon and her crane would see to it that he did not fail her as he closed his eyes again.

XXXX

"NO!" Kimberly screamed as she jumped up. She could still feel the words whisper over her body. It was like someone had promised to get her back but she didn't want to come back. Grabbing her head once again, she was almost blinded by the pain. It was almost unbearable but at least she did know how to stop it now. The only way she could stop it now and she had to act. She morphed before disappearing from the Dark Dimension. It was time to stop this pain before it destroyed her.

XXXX

Tommy's eyes popped open before he jumped up and teleported to the Power Chamber. The second he appeared the alarms started going off as if to confirm his worst fear.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Alpha asked as he checked the scans. It was unusual for the Red Turbo Ranger to show up before the alarms sounded off.

"Something is wrong with Kimberly, I can feel it." He said as Alpha nodded. He knew not to question the Red Ranger. Tommy had had a link with Kimberly for so long that it was no longer questioned on how he knew things before even Zordon did.

"The scans that Billy set up show that Kimberly is in the park right now, morphed." He said looking back at the Red Ranger. It was not a good sign that Kimberly was morphed but at least she was alone at the moment.  
>"Contact the others; I think that she has finally reached her breaking point." He said as Alpha nodded and did just that. "It's time to act."<p>

XXXX

The others were just talking when their communicators went off. "This cannot be good." Jason muttered before raising his wrist to his mouth. He had a bad feeling that this had something to do with Kimberly. Everyone else gathered around him to hear what Zordon said.

"_Rangers, you need to teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." _He said through their communicators as they stood up, ready to teleport.

"We're on our way, Zordon." Jason said as everyone gathered around him again.

"I really hope that this isn't something with Kimberly." Trini muttered as they rangers disappeared in colored streaks before appearing in the Power Chamber seconds later.

"Rangers, Kimberly has appeared in the park and I fear that her powers are at a level for concern. They are unstable and her crane is fighting them." Zordon informed them as they nodded. They knew that they had to save her tonight or she wouldn't survive.

"Then we have to help her, Billy please look for any weakness and let me know the moment you do." Tommy said as Billy nodded. He and Aisha backed away from the others watched them as they morphed.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy yelled with the other Turbo Rangers.

"Its Morphin Time!" Jason, Trini, and Zack yelled.

"Rangers, I do fear that Zedd and Rita will take advantage of Kim's state and attack so be on your guard. Go and may the power protect you." He said as Tommy and Jason nodded before they all disappeared in colored streaks. Billy and Alpha began working on a way to stabilize Kimberly's powers while Aisha watched the rangers appear in the park in front of Kimberly.

"I'm worried about them, Billy. Do you think that they will be able to fight her?" She asked as Billy looked over at her.

"I wish I knew but I don't. If we cannot stabilize her then it won't matter if they can fight her, her powers will destroy her." He said as Aisha gasped. She didn't think that it was to that point yet but it made sense. Looking back at the screen, she prayed that they found a way to help Kimberly or at least a way for Tommy to help Kimberly.

XXXX

The rangers landed in the park as Kim fired a blast just past them. "Whoa, that was too close." Rocky muttered while they got their bearings.

"Tell me about it." Zack commented while Tommy stepped closer to Kimberly.

"Dude, do you really want to move closer to her at the moment?" Rocky asked as noticing that Kim was glowing red. "She is not in her right mind at the moment."

"We have to stop her so do you have any better ideas?" He asked without looking back at the Blue Ranger.

"None that involve not hurting her." He muttered as Tommy nodded.

"I thought so." He replied watching Kimberly all the while.

"Rangers, its nice of you to finally join me although I did get a little impatient waiting for you." Kim called out motioning to the trash cans and picnic tables with burn holes in them. She had been using them as targets apparently but at least she didn't have anyone captured.

"Kimberly, snap out of this. You are better than this evil." Tommy said taking another step towards her. He could feel his falcon urging him closer.

"I don't think so, I like the new me and once I destroy you, I will never have to worry again." She said firing a shot at him. He managed to dive out of the way but just barely. He wasn't use to Kim firing shots at him and he really didn't like it either.

"Are you alright?" Trini asked as she helped him. Since she was the closest she made it to his side first.

"Yea but I didn't plan on her being that fast with a shot." He said standing up and brushing off his suit.

"Oh look, the love birds what a nice picture." Kim called out sarcastically. "Its so nice, it makes me sick." She said firing another shot this time at Tommy and Trini. Tommy pushed Trini out of the way but didn't get out of the way in time himself. He was thrown back several feet into a tree which had him seeing stars for a couple of seconds.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled out as Trini struggled to get up. Tommy had pushed her farther than she had first thought. Jason was there to help her up while Adam and Kat rushed to Tommy's side to help him.

"Oh he saves you and not himself, what a great guy." Kim stated as her bow appeared in her hands. Everyone had regrouped and faced Kimberly again.

"Okay how did she call that weapon?" Rocky asked as they watched Kim take aim. "This is not fighting fair; we can't use our weapons against her." He said.

"Who cares, we have got to stop her." Jason stated as he tried to think of a way to get that bow away from Kimberly. He knew that she was good with it and he didn't want it fired at him.

XXXX

"So there is your Evil Ranger." Rita commented as Zedd walked over to her. She had been looking out her telescope for the past few minutes and had decided to check on Angel Grove. It was then that she had seen the rangers fighting against Kimberly.

"Well what do you know; the little Pink Ranger is finally fighting those rangers. Goldar, take a group of putties with you to help her out." Zedd said as Goldar bowed and left the Moon Palace.

"Do you think that that will help? You should send Rito to help Goldar. I mean Goldar's track record with them has been zero so far." Rita said causing Zedd to look at her.

"I think that Kimberly and Goldar can handle those rangers this time." He said instead and turned to watch Goldar and the putties appear next to Kimberly. He planned to leave Rito out of it as long as he could.

XXXX

"What are you doing here? I can handle them without you." Kim said under her breath while Goldar laughed. She was not happy that he had shown up and it showed. She was no longer relaxed as she had been facing the rangers.

"I don't think so, pinky." He laughed back while the rangers moved closer to them.

"What's wrong Goldar; you couldn't take it that she was getting the glory?" Tommy questioned as he felt the falcon and crane both crying out to him. Kimberly was close to the edge and he had to do something before she tipped over.

"I can handle you better than she can." Goldar replied as he and the putties began attacking the rangers. Tommy noticed then that Kimberly stayed back and let Goldar fight. If he could get her alone and away from the fight, he would be one step closer to getting her back. How would he get her alone was the question.

XXXX

"I found Kim's weakness." Billy said as he read the printout. His scans had finally come back to confirm his theory. It should have been easy since this was Kim but sometimes the easy answer is the last one thought of.

"What is it?" Aisha asked looking over at him from the screen. She hadn't been happy about the fact that Goldar and some putties showed up but she knew that the rangers could handle them.

"Her heart." Billy replied as Aisha smiled. She knew what that meant and the only one that would get her back. He just needed his chance to try.

"I guess you should tell Tommy." She said turning back to the viewing screen. This was the first good news that they had gotten about Kimberly and it had not come at a better time.

"Me too." Billy said punching a button on the control panel with more zeal that it required but he was just too happy about the news. "Tommy."

XXXX

"Billy, what did you find?" Tommy asked rising his wrist to his mouth. He hoped that Billy had found something and that he could use it against her now.

"_Kim's weakness is her heart. You know what to do."_ Billy said as Tommy smiled under his helmet. He did know what to do; he just had to close enough to her.

"Thanks Billy, I'm on it." Tommy said throwing the nearest putty over his head and to the ground. He had to make a path to Kimberly.

"Tommy, we'll cover you." Jason said from his left side. He hadn't even known that Jason was next to him.

"Thanks." Tommy called back as he looked around at everyone. Goldar was currently fighting against Rocky and Trini but they were handling him with ease at the moment.

"Just get her back." Jason answered as he pulled out his blaster and fired at a putty coming towards Tommy. "Go." He said as Tommy nodded and took off towards Kim. She was firing at Adam at the moment and wasn't watching him. He kicked another putty on his journey towards Kimberly and sent it into a nearby tree. He didn't have time to play with them now.

"I don't think so, Red Ranger." Goldar called out as Tommy turned around and saw Goldar come up behind Jason. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then as Tommy tried to get back to Jason's side. He was the closest and currently the only one not fighting a putty. He just wasn't quick enough though and watched as Goldar came down on Jason's shoulder with his sword. Jason hit his knees as Kimberly let out a scream as if she was in pain. Tommy turned back and watched her fire an arrow off at Goldar. She hit him and it knocked him back away from Jason as the others finished with their putties.

"JASON!" Kim yelled as she hit her knees in pain. Tommy watched as Kat and Adam rushed over to Jason and knew that he had to get to Kimberly now. Knowing that Jason would be looked after, Tommy took off running to Kimberly and reached her side in record time. Goldar got back up then and started waving his sword at Kat and Adam who were keeping him away from Jason at the moment.

"Kimberly." Tommy said coming down next to her while the others fought Goldar and the remaining putties. He knew that the others could handle them; his only job was to get to Kimberly. She was starting to glow red.

"Tommy?" Kim questioned as she looked up at him. He could feel the evil and good fighting within her and he knew what she would say before she opened her mouth. "Come with me?" She asked as her eyes began glowing red as the rest of her body. He knew that it wasn't a good sign but he could feel his falcon next to him telling him to take that leap and he knew that this was the only way to get through to her. Looking back at the others, he noticed that Jason was still on the ground but he was trying to get up with Trini's help. The other rangers had finally made it to his side and were fighting Goldar with ease it seemed.

Looking back at Kim, the same peace that he had felt earlier in his room fell over him as he grabbed her hands. "Let's go." He said as they both stood up and disappeared in a red streak.

XXXX

"Where did they go?" Aisha asked as Billy and Alpha started typing really fast on the control panel.

"I'm not sure Aisha but I know that the falcon and crane are with them." Zordon said in a calming voice. "I trust that Tommy has found a way to get Kimberly back without destroying her." He said as she nodded.

"Where would she take him though? There can't be too many places that she can go." She stated as Billy shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect." He said as the others landed in the Power Chamber. "She has access to all of Zedd and Rita's dimensions."

"Where did they go?" Trini asked ripping off her helmet.

"I'm not sure but we are working on that and for the moment Tommy is safe and not evil if that makes any difference." He said as Jason groaned.

"You know that it doesn't help at the moment." He said leaning against Rocky and Adam. "Next time, I face Goldar I'm going to be the one swinging the sword." He groaned again as Zack smiled.

"Don't worry; maybe Kim will destroy him before she turns back good." Zack stated. "I can't believe that she shot an arrow at him. I think that the good is coming to the surface." He said as Trini nodded.

"I think seeing Jason hurt helped Tommy more than anything else." Kat said quietly looking back at Jason.

"It certainly did something but I don't know if its helps Tommy or not. We'll just have to wait and see." Billy muttered as he still searched for Tommy and Kimberly. They couldn't be too far; he just had to find them.

XXXX

"Where did she go?" Zedd demanded as Goldar appeared back in the Moon Palace. Zedd's body was glowing red and Goldar backed away in fear. He knew that it meant that Zedd wasn't happy.

"I don't know. She just disappeared with that Red Ranger." He said backing up a few more steps to be on the safe side.

"Find her, she can't have gotten far. I want that Red Ranger destroyed before he can break through the evil. He cannot be permitted to get her back." Zedd yelled as he raised his staff high. "Find her."

XXXX

Kimberly hid her smile as they landed in the Dark Dimension. She finally had Tommy where she wanted him and it hadn't taken a lot to convince him to come with her. She just didn't know what had happened back at the park with Jason. Shaking her head, she looked at Tommy and knew that he would die here like he should have years ago with the Green Candle. She would not fail like Rita and Zedd had.

"Kim? Where are we?" Tommy asked as he took off his helmet and got a good look around. "What? Why are we here?" He asked as he looked at her. This was not the sign that he had wanted. This place was not a reminder he needed about his past.

"This is where you should have died here years ago and now you will." She said as her bow appeared in her hand once again like it did in the park.

"What? Kimberly its me." Tommy said Kim took aim. "Kimberly, wait!" He called out as she took aim.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone that has shown an interest in this story. I love you guys!


	8. Defying Gravity

A/N: I don't anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Kimberly wait!" Tommy yelled as Kim fired at him. He ducked out of the way as his falcon cried out. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what. He just knew that he had to reach her. "It's me, Tommy." He said rushing to her side and taking her shoulders in his hands. He felt the tension in her body vibrating through her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." She said trying to break his hold but he wasn't releasing her at least not yet. She was pretty much killing him with her eyes though. He did feel his falcon and her crane around them though. It was like their animal spirits were pushing them together. They seemed to know that Tommy was the only one that could help Kimberly. He felt the flaps of their wings against them.

"Kimberly, look at me." He urged trying to keep his voice calm. He couldn't get angry at her because he knew that this wasn't her.

"I said get your hands off of me." She said as she used one of her new powers on him and blew him back several feet away from her.

He hadn't been prepared for that. He didn't know where she had learned that power but he was getting tired of it. Standing up, he watched her gain her feet and face him again. She didn't have her bow this time because it was behind him but he knew that she could probably summon it to her if she really wanted it. At least for the moment, she didn't want it.

XXXX

Trini looked at the nasty bruise forming on Jason's shoulder and sighed. She had convinced him to let her look at it while they waited for any news on Kimberly and Tommy. She knew that it was bad when he had removed his shirt as slow as he did.

He was already sore and she wondered if he could actually use that arm at the moment. They would need him in the next battle since Kim had Tommy. She had suggested some painkillers but he just gave her a look that told her all she needed to know. He wanted to keep his head clear even if his arm was killing him. Sighing she helped him put his shirt back on, careful of his shoulder. They did not need this right now but they would deal with it like they did everything else because they were the Power Rangers.

"Okay they are in the Dark Dimension." Billy said breaking the silence. He had been working hard on finding Tommy and Kim while the others gathered their thoughts. Once he had gotten the news, he couldn't believe that Kim would take Tommy there but then she wasn't herself at the moment. If she wanted to hurt him then she picked the best place to do it. He just hoped that Tommy could be strong enough to be in that place and face Kimberly.

"How do we get them back?" Jason asked. He didn't move from his spot though because Trini was glaring at him and it would hurt more if he did move at the moment. He needed to rest his body before the next battle.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He said removing his glasses to rub his eyes. It had been a long night and now it was about to get even longer with him working on how to get Tommy out of there.

"What can I do to help?" Trini asked moving closer to him. She knew that this was a strain on him since he felt that it was his place to find Tommy. Sometimes Billy put more pressure on himself than anyone else did because he wanted to be the one that they look too to figure something out.

"I don't know, I just know that I can't even use the Port-a-Coms to get someone there because its blocked. If I can find another way in, we might be able to use them then." He said as Trini nodded. She could help him with that since she did the first that Jason had been in the Dark Dimension and Billy could use the help.

"Do you think that Kim is blocking the way in?" Adam asked looking from Trini to Billy. He didn't know how the portals worked with the dimensions but hopefully Kimberly couldn't control them.

"She could be since she wanted Tommy to come with her." He answered. "But I'm not sure."

"The bigger question is why did Tommy go with her? I mean he knows that she is not thinking clearly at the moment." Rocky said leaning against the control panel.

"I think he sees it as the best way to get her back, I mean think about it. He can do a lot by just being with her. She screamed out when Jason was hurt and this is Tommy." Zack reasoned. "He can break through the evil surrounding her, hopefully."

"I'm just worried about them. If they were anywhere else in the world I wouldn't be this worried." Jason admitted. "I mean this is the Dark Dimension and has bad memories for him. It represents his past failures as a ranger."

"Don't worry; I am working on getting them both of out of there." Billy stated looking at Trini before getting back to work. Trini smiled and started helping Billy on the different numbers for the dimensions. They would find a way to get them out.

XXXX

"Have you found her?" Zedd asked as Goldar walked into the throne room. Zedd was sitting on his throne coming up with a plan. He was not going to lose Kimberly now that she was close to destroying those rangers. Tommy was not getting through to her to save her from the evil.

"No but Finster has narrowed it down to one of Rita's dimensions." He replied as Zedd nodded.

"Hurry him along then, I want her found before that Red Ranger starts putting thoughts in her head." He said as Goldar nodded and left him alone again. Zedd stood up and walked over to the balcony and check on those pesky rangers. He wanted to make sure that they weren't trying to get into whatever dimension Kimberly had taken Tommy. Looking closer, he didn't see them in park or anywhere so they must not know where they were either. This just getting better and better, turning away he made his way back to his throne and waited for Goldar to find them. It shouldn't be too long now.

XXXX

"What are you doing here, you sorry sack of bones?" Goldar asked when he saw Rito near the crystal they used to control Kimberly's dreams.

"Just here to see if Finster here knew where the Evil Pink Ranger was." He said waving his sword around.

"Pay attention to where you are swinging that, don't break that crystal." Goldar said walking into the room. He wondered why Zedd put up with Rito on a daily basis. "How you found them yet?" He asked looking over at Finster.

"No but I am getting closer. I want to say that she has him on the Island of Illusions." Finster answered as Goldar nodded.

"When will you know for sure?" He asked.

"When the scans are finished, I will come find you when they are." He said turning away from Goldar to get back to work.

"Fine but I think that her thoughts need to be scrambled a bit more." Goldar stated walking over to the crystal. He pushed Rito out of the way and pulled up one of Kimberly's memories and started changing it. This one was special to her because it was locked deep inside but it was time to turn it up a notch.

XXXX

Tommy and Kim were circling the small space, each not wanting to be the first to attack. Tommy knew that they couldn't do this forever but he refused to attack her. He would defend himself against her though.

"You know I remember that you used to be bad and that you fought Jason here. What's wrong Tommy? You can't bring yourself to hit a girl?" She asked as she flipped over to him and took his legs from under him. He forgot how fast she could move sometimes.

"Kim, I won't fight you and I am not that boy anymore. I am not evil." He said as he flipped back up. He blocked her next attack easily but the one after that not so much. He landed back on his back. Sweeping his leg to the side, he watched as she flipped back out of the way. Springing back up, he grabbed her hand and spun her to him. He locked her against his chest with her hands between them behind her back. He wasn't holding her too tight though just enough that she couldn't get away from him.

"Let go of me." She huffed out as she tried to free herself. She was struggling like he knew she would but she just couldn't get free.

"I don't think so; I want you to focus on me. I want you to see through the evil clouding your brain." He said next to her ear. "I want you to remember me." He breathed as she closed her eyes and saw her crane with another bird. What was it? Why did it feel so familiar?

XXXX

"You need to rest." Trini said as Billy rolled his shoulders forward to ease the ache.

"No what I need is to find a way in to the Dark Dimension." He said looking over at her. The others had gone home to get some rest while Billy, Alpha, and Trini worked on finding some kind of way for the others to get in.

Trini huffed. "Billy, you need fresh eyes. Right now, I'm not sure if you could focus enough to even find a way for them." She said trying to reason with him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said turning back to the control panel as she nodded and got back to work too. She just prayed that they found a way in or Billy would never forgive himself nor would Jason. They had to get Tommy and Kimberly back.

XXXX

"Here this is all I could find." Zack said handing Jason a bag of frozen peas. They were at Jason's house hanging out since his parents were still out of town.

"Thanks but a bag of ice would have worked just as well." Jason said placing the bag on his shoulder and groaned. The cold bag sent chills down his back and arm. It was almost too much to take but at least it was starting to feel a little better. It was that or either his shoulder had gone numb from the cold.

"Actually mom said that frozen food is better for sore muscles than ice. I'm not sure why though." Adam replied as he sat down across from Jason.

"You know in old Westerns, they used steaks that they were thawing out." Rocky said with a grin picturing Jason with a steak on his shoulder.

"Well I don't have any steaks that I am trying to thaw so sorry to destroy that image." Jason said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure if I would want to eat that steak after it had been on Jason's shoulder, no offense Jason." Aisha said stretching her legs out in front of her. She was sitting between Zack and Adam.

"Dude I would, it's a steak." Rocky replied as Kat sat down next to him.

"Rocky, you would eat it off the floor." Tanya stated looking serious.

"He has actually." Kat said as Adam and Aisha nodded.

"You know how much steaks are? I mean it was still good." He said as everyone laughed.

"Hey I have to agree with Rocky, I would eat it too." Jason said as Rocky, Aisha, and Adam began to glow their Ninjetti colors. "Uh I assume something is happening with Tommy and Kimberly." He said as everyone looked at them.

"I'm not sure that this is a good thing." Adam said looking at his hands. "I think we need to get to the Power Chamber, now." He said as Jason nodded. The rangers stood up and teleported to the Power Chamber within seconds.

XXXX

"How hard is it to find two Power Rangers in Rita's dimensions?" Zedd yelled throughout the Moon Palace. He had given up on Goldar reporting back to him so he had gone to check on what the hold-up was.

"Well sire, their signals are all over the place. I thought that they might be on the Island of Illusions then I got a reading that they were on Venus Island." Finster said rubbing his hands together. He couldn't pinpoint where they were.

"Send Scorpina to Venus Island and Goldar to the Island of Illusions, they should be able to report back if they are not there." He said as Finster nodded.

"Yes sire, they should." He replied as Goldar and Scorpina disappeared to find the rangers.

"Keep working on finding them, we don't need to waste any time and don't let Rito near that crystal." Zedd said walking out of Finster's room.

"Does no one trust me?" Rito asked as he scratched his head and looked back at the crystal. What had Goldar been working on?

"Don't touch that, Goldar was working on one dream and if you do too many at once it will cause a problem." Finster said as Rito nodded but moved just a little closer to the crystal. He wanted to change that Pink Ranger's dreams because everyone else had had a turn.

XXXX

"No." Kim whispered as she pulled away from Tommy. "You lie!" She said throwing him to the side after finally getting free. Her mind had rejected the bird with her crane.

Tommy hit the floor just missing the electrified bars on the walls. "I do not lie; the evil that clouds your mind only thinks that I do." He said standing up.

"No!" She yelled as they started glowing. "What's going on?" She asked as she felt light headed.

"I don't know." He said as he felt his falcon circling his body. He looked up and saw the crane circling Kim's body too but he had no idea why.

"What did you do?" She asked as she charged towards him. She knew that he had to be the reason that she was light headed and glowing.

"Kim, stop this. Don't you see we are on the same side, we are Ninjetti." He said grabbing her hands and holding them between them. "Look at me." He urged as she struggled against his hold.

"Let me go." She cried as he shook his head. He hated to see or hear her cry but he had to be strong to break through the evil. He was so close.

"I'm not letting you go, Kimberly. I love you." He said pulling her close and into his arms.

"No, you don't. I know the truth." She cried as she pulled back from him. His eyes widened as he watched her begin to hover above the ground.

"Kim?" He asked as she looked down at him. She had never done that before.

"What's wrong, Tommy? You don't like the fact that I can do this. I know the truth and I am making my path." She said as her eyes blazed red.

Tommy's heart broke just a little as he tried to think of a way to help her. He was all out of ideas at the moment. "You don't know the truth." He said simply as she laughed at him.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'm defying gravity." She said as she called her bow to her once again. It flew past his head and into her hands.

XXXX

Goldar landed on the Island of Illusions and began exploring the small island. It wasn't as small as Venus Island but there were not too many places for Kimberly and Tommy to hide. He didn't think that they were here but he did as Zedd had commanded him.

Making his way around the island he tried to look everywhere that they would be but still didn't find them. This was a waste of his time. He should be back at the Moon Palace searching for Kimberly and Tommy instead of on this stupid island that they were not on.

XXXX

Scorpina looked around Venus Island but didn't see Kimberly or Tommy. She didn't sense that they were here and really why would they be here. It wasn't a place that had any meaning for them. She did have an idea where they could be but she would check the island out just to make sure that they were not here. This would be the last thing she did for Zedd though. She would not be ordered around anymore, no it was time for her to leave the Moon Palace and make her own way. She would break free of Zedd and Rita.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Trini asked as Jason and the others appeared in the Power Chamber. "And why are you glowing?" She asked when she looked back at Billy and noticed that he was now glowing blue.

"Well that's why we're here." Jason said as Alpha pulled out his scanner and started scanning the glowing rangers.

"We were just sitting around when they started glowing." Zack said folding his arms across his chest.

"Rangers, I fear the reason that you are glowing is because the Ninjetti are trying to pull Kimberly back from the edge. The spirit animals are connected and since you are still connected to your animals, you are glowing with their power." Zordon stated as the rangers nodded.

"Is there any way we could tap into those powers and pinpoint a way to get Tommy out of there?" Jason asked as Billy looked at him before turning back to the control panel.

"Jason, I think that will work. Glowing might have just helped us." Billy said as typed in a series of keystrokes.

"Zordon, are we going to be okay?" Aisha asked as Billy and Trini worked on getting Tommy back.

"We won't know until Alpha gets the scans back but I would think so. Your life force is no longer connected to your animals so if anything happens to them it won't hurt you." He said as Rocky, Aisha, and Adam nodded.

"I found a way to get Tommy back." Billy said as everyone looked over at him. "Stand back." He said as everyone moved back to give him room to teleport Tommy into the Power Chamber.

XXXX

"Why is my Dark Dimension closed off?" Rita asked walking into Finster's chamber. She had been thinking of luring Tommy there in a trap but she couldn't get in it.

"Who cares why is your Dark Dimension is blocked, Goldar and Scorpina should be back to let us know which dimension Kimberly is in." Zedd said as he walked in behind her as Goldar and Scorpina appeared. "Well?" He asked looking at them.

"Well they are not on Venus Island." Scorpina stated with scorn.

"They're not on the Island of Illusions either." Goldar said looking at Scorpina.

"One of you is lying or didn't check." Zedd said getting angry. How could they miss two humans?

"No, my scans have revealed that she is in the Dark Dimension with Tommy." Finster stated looking at Zedd. "She must have been throwing the signals off." He said as Zedd nodded and looked at Goldar.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get her and bring her back with that pathetic Red Ranger." He said as Goldar nodded turning to leave.

"What about me?" Rito asked swinging his sword around.

"You will stay here and let Goldar get the job done." Zedd replied pointing his staff at Rito.

"Monkey boy can't bring her in by himself, Ed. Let me go." He said swinging his arms wide again but this time he hit the crystal and sent it flying through the air. Everyone seemed to freeze as it hit the wall next to Finster.

XXXX

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as the crane flew in front of him as if to protect him from her. "Stop this, you are not this person." He said as she dropped her bow and fell to a heap in front of him. "Kimberly, are you alright?" He asked rushing to her side before he disappeared.

"NO!" She screamed as her body began glowing pink. The robes she wore turned pink as well. The falcon and the crane both cried as Kim yelled once again in pain as her memories flooded her weak mind. The anger coursed through her body as she struggled to find the truth.

XXXX

"No." Tommy said as he landed in the Power Chamber in a heap in front of Jason. The Ninjetti were not glowing when Tommy landed in the Power Chamber.

"Man am I glad to see you back." Jason said as everyone rushed to help Tommy up.

"Something happened to Kim but I disappeared before I found out." He said standing up with the rangers surrounding him. "Billy, can you connect with Kim and teleport her as well. I think that the evil is gone from her mind." He said as the rangers went wide eyed.

"I can try." He said as Tommy nodded.

"I assume that you didn't get your falcon back." Jason said as Tommy nodded. "Did you get close?" He asked studying Tommy closely.

"Actually I did and Kim's crane. Her crane flew between us as she took aim at me." He informed him.

"Wow Kim is taking this all the way, isn't she? I have taught her well." He said as Tommy smiled.

"I would have preferred her to take aim at Zedd but I guess I am the next best thing. I think that she knows that I can reach her." He stated as Jason nodded.

XXXX

"You idiot, look what you have done!" Goldar yelled as Zedd grabbed Rito and threw him across the room.

"Go get her back now!" Zedd yelled as Goldar disappeared. "I will deal with you later; you better hope that that Red Ranger hasn't gotten through to her." He said leaving the room. If Kimberly was turned back then Rito would pay for what he had cost him no matter how much Rita screamed. He would send Rito to the farthest reaches of this galaxy.

XXXX

Goldar appeared in the Dark Dimension to find Kimberly on the ground shaking. Walking over to her, he saw that she was glowing pink and knew that she was coming out of the evil. Acting quickly, he teleported them back to Finster's lab so that he could reverse the damage that Rito had done.

XXXX

"Well I did have a lock on her but now she is gone." Billy said looking over her shoulder at Tommy. "I'm sorry."

"I figured that Zedd would move fast, I just hoped that you would beat him." He said with a sigh.

"The good news is the last readings I got off of her shows that she was coming out of the evil now don't get your hopes up." He said as everyone smiled. "If Zedd has her, he will do all he can to place her back under the evil."

"So we have to wait until he decides to attack again?" Zack asked as Billy nodded.

"At least it will give Jason and Tommy time to recover." Trini muttered as Tommy looked over at Jason.

"How bad is your shoulder?" He asked noticing that Jason hadn't moved from his spot since he had gotten back.

"Okay." Jason replied as Trini shook her head.

"Trini?" Tommy asked as Jason sighed.

"Its bad and I'm not sure if he could lift his arm or not at the moment." She answered as Tommy nodded.

"Zordon, do you believe that Zedd will try to turn Kimberly back evil?" Kat asked as she looked up at their mentor.

"Yes Katherine, I believe so since this has been his plan all along." He answered as she nodded.

"Well its late and I know that we need to get some rest, Zordon will you inform us the minute you detect anything from the Moon Palace?" Tommy asked as Zordon nodded.

"I will." He confirmed before the rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber.

XXXX

Zedd walked in and saw Kimberly hooked up to Finster's machines once again. "So this means that you will have to tie her to another crystal." He stated while looking at Kimberly's glowing body.

"I am afraid that another crystal would not work but I believe that there is enough evil in her for her to finish the rangers but we have to act quickly or the good in her will win over the evil." He informed him. "If a balance is not set in her body, she will be destroyed from the good and evil."

"Then wake her up and we will attack now. I want those rangers finished off before her body destroys her." Zedd said as Goldar nodded. Rito was nowhere to be found which was fine by him. Goldar, Kimberly and an army of putties would take care of those rangers.

"Yes sire, I will wake her now." Finster said as he began unhooking the wires. Kim's eyes popped open as Zedd leaned over her.

"What am I doing here?" She asked looking at him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Those rangers put you here; they want to destroy you before you destroy them." He said as she slowly sat up. He eased back as she got up.

"The rangers?" She asked looking around.

"Yes those people that you once called your friends." He confirmed as her body switched from pink to red.

"I will destroy them." She said standing up.

"Goldar will go with you to help you destroy them." He said stepping back.

"I do not need his help." She fired back looking at him.

"He will go with you." He stated as Goldar nodded. Kim disappeared then with Goldar following. "Now my plan will finally be complete." He said as he made his way to the throne room to watch the fight.

XXXX

"You must go to the park and join Goldar and Kimberly." Rita said to her brother. "They will need your help in destroying those rangers."

"You're right, they will need my help. Don't tell Ed though it will be a surprise for him as well as the rangers." Rito said as he disappeared. Rita smiled as she made her way to the throne room to watch the battle. She knew that her brother would clean up whatever mess Goldar would create.

XXXX

The alarms in the Power Chamber sounded off as Alpha ran to the control panel to see what was going on. "Zordon, Kimberly and Goldar are in the park with an army of putties." He said bringing it up on the viewing screen.

"Contact the rangers and let them know. I fear that this is not a good sign, Alpha." He said.

"Ayi ayi, Zordon, what are they going to do?" He said as he contacted the rangers. He was scared for them having to face at this moment. Billy and Aisha appeared in the Power Chamber as the rangers appeared in the park morphed.

"I guess that Zedd didn't want to wait." Aisha said as she watched some putties attack the rangers.

"It would seem so." Billy commented as he started running new scans on Kimberly. He knew that there was a reason that Zedd didn't want to wait and it had to do something with Kimberly. He would find out what it was so that he would know how the rangers could help her.

XXXX

"How is your shoulder?" Trini asked as she flipped over to Jason's side.

"Sore but I'll manage for the moment." He replied as he kicked two putties out of the way. Trini stuck by his side to help him out in case he should need it.

Kat and Adam were fighting side by side easily taking care of several putties.

Rocky and Tanya were dealing with putties and Goldar which wasn't good. They were becoming overwhelmed when Zack flipped over to them to help them out. The three of them worked well together against Goldar and the putties.

Tommy was dealing with several putties when Kim appeared at his side. "Miss me?" She asked as she kicked him into a nearby tree.

"Kim, its me." He said standing up and rushing back to her side.

"I know its you, Tommy. Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She asked as she kicked him again. This time he did a dive and rolled away from the majority of her kick to lessen its affect.

Goldar saw that Tommy and Kim were alone and knew that this was not a good thing but at the moment he could not get away. The three rangers facing him were knocking him further and further back. He finally knocked the rangers back and headed towards Tommy and Kimberly. He had to do something now.

"Trini, Goldar is headed towards Kimberly and Tommy; we have got to stop him." He said as she nodded. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he charged forward and made a swing at Goldar before kicked him. Trini was right behind him and kicked Goldar, knocking him to the ground.

"You will pay for that, rangers." He growled at them and got up. He raised his sword and took aim at Jason and Trini. They both manage to dive out of the way but then Tommy was directly in the way of the blast.

Kim blocked one of Tommy's attacks when she saw Goldar take aim at Jason and Trini. She watched them dive out of the way and knew that it would hit Tommy. All at once, her mind cleared as she knocked him out of the way of the blast.

"What?" Goldar called out as Rito saw his moment. He eased up and fired at the Red Ranger and watched him fall back as everyone seemed to freeze.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled as a pain pieced her heart. The crane and the falcon cried out as well as the Ninjetti Rangers fell to their knees in pain.

Jason, Trini, Tanya, and Kat surrounded the rangers and watched as a pink cloud surrounded Kimberly and the fallen Tommy. They didn't know what was going on; only that Kim had not been glowing red when the cloud covered her.

XXXX

"No! What is your idiot brother doing there?" Zedd yelled out as his body turned red in anger. They had been so close but with one shot Rito had pushed the evil out of Kimberly's mind.

"He took down that Red Ranger, you should be happy." Rita stated looking through her telescope.

"I am not happy about this! The evil is gone from her." He said shaking his staff. "I hope she kills him so that I do not have to waste energy doing it."

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	9. Let Your Power Shine

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

XXXX

"Ayi, ayi Zordon, the rangers are in trouble." Alpha said watching the battle on the viewing screen.

"Patience, Alpha. Kimberly is free of the evil finally." Zordon stated as the little robot nodded. "Monitor the rangers and teleport them back if Rito or Goldar advances on them."

"Ayi ayi." Alpha said turning back to screen while Billy and Aisha started to stand up.

XXXX

Adam and Rocky finally gained their feet while the others watched the spot where Kimberly and Tommy had been. Goldar and Rito were across from them watching the same spot.

"Should we do anything?" Tanya asked looking at Jason.

"No, their animals are handling this one." Jason said trying not to think about his shoulder even though it was throbbing now. He refused to rub it though because Trini would see and want him to teleport back to the Power Chamber.

The wind picked up and he watched as a beam of pink flew out of the cloud and hit Rito square in the chest making him explode. Goldar disappeared then leaving only the rangers in the park.

"What?" Kat asked as the cloud cleared to show Kimberly standing in front of Tommy's body in her pink Ninja robes flapping in the wind. She was finally back.

"Let's get them to the Power Chamber now." Jason as everyone rushed over to Kimberly and Tommy. Rocky managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" Tanya asked as Trini knelt down next to Tommy.

"I think so; she is probably just weak from all the fighting. How's Tommy?" Jason asked looking down at Trini.

"He's breathing but other than that I don't know. Alpha and Billy can tell us more." She said standing up.

"Let's go then." Jason said as everyone nodded. They teleported back to the Power Chamber with Kim in Rocky's arms and Tommy on the floor.

"Kimberly!" Aisha whispered as she walked over to Rocky to look down at the Pink Ranger.

"I thinks she fine just weak at the moment." He said placing her on one of the medic beds. "Adam, help me with Tommy." He said as Adam nodded. They placed Tommy on the other medic bed beside Kimberly.

"They will be alright, wont' they?" Kat asked as she watched Alpha run his scanner over them.

"I'm not sure about Tommy but Kimberly's vitals are just weak. She will be fine." Alpha said as Billy started hooking up tubes to Tommy's body.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked walking over to his best friend.

"He was hit hard by that blast and the only thing keeping him alive at the moment is his ranger suit. It doesn't look good, I'm sorry." Billy said as the rangers' hopes just fell. They had gotten Kimberly back but now they were losing Tommy. No one knew what to do or say. Jason quietly walked away to be alone with his thoughts as the others just stood around. They had no clue how to help the Red Ranger or what they would tell Kimberly when she awakened.

XXXX

"She destroyed my brother! I want that Pink Ranger dead. I want all of those rangers dead!" Rita screamed as Zedd just sat back and watched. Rito was no big loss to him but Kimberly was. She had gained her full power only to turn and use it on Rito. He had been so close but that blasted Red Turbo Ranger had ruined everything. He hoped that Rito had killed him before he had been destroyed. Rito was a constant disappointment though so Tommy would probably live.

"Master, what do we do now?" Goldar asked as Rita stormed out of the throne room in a rage. She had been yelling about a headache before she had disappeared.

"We regroup then attack. Those rangers will not have time to get stronger." He said as Goldar bowed before walking out of the throne room as well.

Zedd finally got up and walked over to the balcony to see what the rangers were up too. He didn't find them so they must be still in the Power Chamber probably trying to save Tommy and possibly Kimberly. The war between her good and evil had to have come close enough to destroy her. Spinning around, he walked back over to his throne and sat down while he thought of a plan to destroy those rangers once and for all.

XXXX

"Jason, are you alright?" Trini asked walking up behind him. She had finally found him outside the Power Chamber sitting on a huge rock looking down at Angel Grove.

Sighing he looked over at her and saw the strain in her eyes. She was worried too but he knew that some of her worry was for him. "No, I'm not." He said as she sat down beside him. He knew not to lie and say that he was fine when it was clear that he wasn't.

"Billy said that Kim is getting stronger and should wake soon." She relayed as he nodded. "What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that I don't want to tell Kimberly that Tommy may die." He said as she took his hand in hers. "I don't think that she can take that kind of news right now."

"Are you worried that she might turn back evil if she does hear the news?" She asked rubbing his hand in small circles.

"A little but not much, I know that she beat the evil in her. I'm just worried about her and him." He said finally turning to face her. "Trini, I don't think that she will survive if he doesn't." He admitted.

"They will both live through this. I mean we are Power Rangers and if that doesn't help our chances then why do we fight?" She asked looking squarely at him.

"We fight to protect the innocent. You know that and you know that you would do it all over again even if you knew this outcome." He stated as she slowly nodded.

"I just want them to be alright." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms. He felt her body shake and knew that she was close to breaking down. She who was always strong and silent was breaking. Somehow in her breakdown, it gave him the strength to be strong. He knew that the team would be looking to him and he needed to be in there with them.

XXXX

"Rangers, I think it wise that you all teleport home to get some rest. Alpha will contact you when we have more news on Kimberly and Tommy." Zordon said as the rangers started to protest.

"Guys, Zordon is right. We are not helping by just standing around. We need to rest up for the next fight because we all know that Zedd will not take this well." Jason said stepping forward. "Tommy and Kimberly are in the best place right now and we can't help them." He added.  
>"I guess you're right. We do need some rest." Zack said as the others nodded.<p>

"Alpha will contact you the moment anything happens." Zordon said before the rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber leaving just Zordon, Alpha, Tommy, and Kimberly. Billy hadn't wanted to leave but he knew that nothing he typed in would help either Tommy or Kim so it was better that he got rest with the others.

"Oh Zordon, I am so worried about them." Alpha said looking back at Tommy and Kimberly.

"I am too, Alpha." Zordon admitted. In all his years, he had never faced this situation before. They just had to pull through this because they were part of the family of rangers.

XXXX

_Inside Kimberly's Mind_

_She was running as fast as she could but it didn't seem like she was getting anywhere. She didn't know where she was racing too only that she had to get there and fast. Her crane was urging her on but she couldn't see her. It felt as if someone was pushing her to go faster but she couldn't go any faster. _

"_Faster." A voice said close to her ear. She turned her head and saw another bird flying beside her. It wasn't her crane because this bird was white instead of pink. Looking at the bird again, she saw Tommy's face. _

"_Tommy." Kim breathed as she stopped before a set of doors. _

"_I need you." The bird which she now knew was Tommy's falcon said and it was Tommy's voice speaking through the bird. _

"_Where are you?" She asked looking for another path but all she saw was water all around her except for the doors that where directly in front of her. _

"_I do not know, you must save me." The falcon said as she nodded and looked around again. The scene did not change so she faced the doors again. Reaching for the knob, she found that there wasn't one. How would she get in? "You must hurry." _

"_I am but I don't know how to open the doors. Tommy, I need your help." She said looking at the falcon. _

"_Sing to me." The falcon said instead of responding to her plea. _

"_What? I need to get these doors opened; I do not have time to sing to you." She replied angrily. _

"_Sing to me." The falcon said again as Kim looked away from the bird back at the doors. She saw words written into the wood. Is this what she was supposed to sing? _

"_I don't know the tune." She said looking back at the falcon." _

"_Sing to me." The falcon said once again as she sighed. Apparently that was her only clue. Looking at the words closely she couldn't make out a few letters but she made her best guess given what she saw. _

"_**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."**_

_As Kim sang the words, her body began to glow pink and the doors flew open with a flourish. She took off running then and saw Tommy and rushed to his side. She knelt down and cradled his head in her lap and started crying. She hadn't made it to him in time. _

_Closing her eyes she sang to him the song from the door. The lyrics just poured out as a tear slid down her cheek and hit his. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "I love you." She whispered as she disappeared. _

Kim's eyes opened and filled with tears. She had lost him because she had not saved him.

"Kimberly!" Alpha said when he noticed that she was awake. She slowly sat up and saw Tommy in the medic bed next to her. He was here. Getting up slowly, she felt her legs shake and she wondered if they would hold her up.

"Kimberly, take it easy your body is still weak." Zordon warned as she nodded but walked over to Tommy anyway. She cradled his head in her hands. Knowing that her dream had been telling her something she leaned over him and began to sing the same song from the dream softly in his ear.

"_**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."**_

Once she finished, she kissed his forehead as a tear landed on his cheek. He looked so weak to her but she didn't know how to help him anymore than she was. Sighing, she closed her eyes and silently prayed for him. She couldn't lose him, not now.

XXXX

_Inside Tommy's Mind_

_Tommy struggled to find his way out of the forest he was in. There was not trail or even anyway he could see that would lead him anywhere. The terrain didn't even look familiar and he wondered if he would ever find his way out. _

"_Fight." He heard next to his ear. He turned and saw Kim's crane flying next to him. He didn't see his falcon though. Where was he? _

"_Fight, what?" He asked looking around to see if there was a threat that he hadn't seen before. _

"_You must fight." The crane said again only this time it was Kim's beautiful voice coming from her crane. It gave him heart. _

"_What do I need to fight?" He asked as a path appeared before him. The path was pink and he knew that it had to lead to Kimberly. Taking off running, he pushed himself faster, he had to reach her. It was then that he felt wetness on his cheek. He rubbed it away and then heard the most beautiful voice. It was Kimberly's and she was signing to him. He didn't know the words that she was singing only that she was. Running faster, he made it to a set of door that looked like the temple doors on Maligore's Temple. Pushing on them, they swung open and he rushed in. He said her hanging over the lava pit again and knew that this was his chance to save her. Without thinking, he rushed over to the chain and drew her back in when Goldar showed up. _

"_You didn't save her last time, why do you think that you can this time." Goldar asked as Tommy closed his eyes and focused on his falcon. If Kimberly could morph then so could he. Calling on his falcon, he was robed in the White Ninjetti robes. _

"_I will save her, Goldar." He said as he lifted off the ground and flew over to her on the wings of his falcon. Once he reached her side, he released her from the chains and flew her to safety. _

"_You saved me." She said as she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her as close to him as possible. She was back where she belonged, in his arms. _

"_I will always save you." He whispered as he heard the song again. This time though he heard the words. _

"_**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."**_

_Looking down at her, he had to smile but then everything disappeared including him. _

Tommy's eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was Kim's beautiful doe-brown eyes looking at him so sadly. "Kimberly." He whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"You're awake." She breathed as she began crying again. "I thought that I had lost you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"You will never lose me." He whispered into her ear as he held her tightly. Everything in his world finally settled down with his back in his arms.

XXXX

"Goldar, is my army ready yet?" Zedd asked as he walked into Finster's lab.

"It will be ready in half a day's time, sire." Finster stated as Zedd nodded.

"Then we will attack those rangers then, they will not know what's hit them. I want them destroyed especially that Red Ranger. He will pay for breaking the spell over Kimberly." Zedd said as Goldar nodded. "Also if you should see Kimberly, destroy her too. She will be of no use to me." He said before walking out of the room.

"You heard him, get to work." Goldar said as Finster nodded and went back to creating more putties and tengas. "This time tomorrow, I will finally destroy those rangers.

XXXX

Tommy and Kimberly got the all clear from Zordon and Alpha and decided to surprise the others. The appeared in Jason's backyard but paused before going in.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tommy asked taking her hand in his.

Kim squeezed his hand before answering. "I'm sure. I need to do this now because I have put everyone through so much. Don't worry, I am sure about this." She said with a smile.

"Okay then let's go and let the screaming and yelling begin." He said as she laughed softly.

XXXX

"I wonder what why Alpha and Zordon haven't contacted us about Tommy and Kimberly. They should be awake by now unless something is really wrong." Jason said as he rubbed his face. He was very worried about them.

"If they were worse, I'm sure that Zordon would let us know. He knows how much Tommy and Kimberly mean to us, to the team." Trini said as everyone nodded.

"Billy, do you think that there is something that we can do to help them?" Zack asked looking over at the former Blue Ranger.

"I'm not sure; this is not just something with their bodies but with their powers." He stated.

"Guys, we have got to hope. This is Tommy and Kimberly and they can pull through this." Kat interjected.

"Yea they can." Rocky said looking around the room. "We have all seen them pull through things like this before. I mean they both have battled weak and failing powers. This is Tommy and Kimberly after all." He finished as Tommy and Kim walked as quiet as they could. They heard their friends' comments and knew that they were loved. This was their family and as crazy as it was they had a bond that nothing could break.

"I just wish that we had some kind of news." Adam said leaning back in the chair.

"What kind of news would you like?" Kim asked quietly. No one reacted for a few seconds until they realized that it wasn't a voice in their heads. It was really Kimberly and Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled as he jumped up and ran over to her. "You're okay." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm perfect." She said into his shoulder as everyone shook Tommy's hand before waiting on a turn to hug Kimberly.

"I can't believe that Alpha didn't let us know that you were awake." Jason said finally releasing Kimberly so that Trini could hug her next.

"Well he was running scans over us first then we asked him not too so that we could surprise you." Kim said as Trini backed away. Everyone hugged her with Rocky being last. Tommy thought that he saw a tear slid down Rocky's cheek and knew that this had been as hard on them as it had been on him. He hadn't thought so at the time but now he did.

"I'm just happy that you both are alright. I was worried about Tommy for a while." Tanya said as everyone finally sat back down.

"Me too, I mean I saw the way he took that blast and hit the ground." Zack said as Rocky nodded.

"And I would do it again." Tommy said as Kim smiled at him. She knew the risk that he had taken to get her back. It had worked because the moment he had been hit, the falcon and crane cried out snapping her out of the evil clouding her mind. The haze cleared and she watched him fall before her. In those seconds, she had gained even more power and had used that to destroy Rito for hurting Tommy. It had turned out with that much power flowing through her body combined with fighting the good and evil, she couldn't take anymore and had passed out.

Zordon had also explained that with the falcon and crane close that they had somehow taken much of the blast so that it didn't actually kill Tommy only wound him. They explained all this to the others until finally they got tired and decided to get some sleep. They knew that Zedd would attack tomorrow, they wasn't sure how but just knew that he would. Kimberly was now good and he would strike back because of that.

XXXX

Tommy woke up and knew that Kim wasn't next to him. Everyone had stayed over at Jason's since it had been late when they had stopped talking. Jason had slept in his parent's bed, Trini and Aisha in Jason's bed, Kat and Tanya took the spare bed while Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Zack had taken the mats in the work-out room leaving Tommy and Kim with the pull-out sofa in the living room.

Throwing back the blanket, he went in search of Kimberly. She couldn't be far because she was actually staying with Jason. This had just been the first night that she had got to stay here since moving back to Angel Grove. He had kept watch over her through the night before passing out himself. Rubbing his chest, he walked into the kitchen but didn't see Kim. She had to be outside. Looking through the sliding glass doors, he saw her sitting on the steps right outside the door. He made his way over to the doors and slid the open without a sound and sat down behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as he slid his arms around her shoulders.

"Actually I slept better than I have in a long time." He whispered as she smiled and leaned back against him. "Are you worried about what Zedd and Rita will do?" He asked.

"I wish I could say that I'm not but I am very worried about they will do. They won't take this laying down." She said as his arms tighten around her.

"I know but we are in this together. Don't worry; you will not face this alone." He said as she nodded. "What was it like hating me?" He asked as she laughed.

"I'm not sure that I really hated you just that I wanted to destroy you. I knew that you could get me back but I didn't want that. I liked the power that I had." She said turning to face him. "Zedd had convinced that the reason you didn't save me was because you just didn't really care about me. I think that they twisted my dreams too because I kept seeing memories of us and you were with Trini. Also Kat was here when you were losing your Green Ranger powers. I mean it was weird because they seemed so real and after a while I just believed them." She said taking his hands in hers.

"They wanted control over you and that was the only way he could do it I guess. You must be a strong one." He said as she smiled. "I mean I know how strong minded you are and now I guess that Zedd does too." He stated as Jason sat down beside them.

"You know you would think that the two of you would get some sleep since we do have a major battle coming up." He remarked as Kim and Tommy smiled. "I guess I would be wrong on that score."

"We did sleep but we couldn't sleep the day away like you." Kim said smiling at him. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Well better than I have since you came back but I never really want to sleep in my parents' bed again." He stated.

"What's wrong with sleeping in your parents' bed? I mean they're not here so its not like you shared the bed with them." Kim said while Trini and Rocky made their way outside.

"I don't know; it was just weird." He replied.

"It is weird, Kim. I mean I wouldn't have slept in my parents' bed if we had been at my house." Tommy said as the others finally made their way outside too.

"Well at least you slept better." Kim said with a smile.

"Yea because you were finally good again." He muttered as everyone else but Kim nodded.

"Okay I get it, you guys love me." She said as they nodded again. "I will try to promise never to be evil again." She said as they laughed.

"Man I hope since I don't like having to step up and be a leader." Zack commented as Kim looked at Tommy and Jason. There was something that they weren't telling her but she wasn't going to ask them now. Hopefully maybe later when things settled down, she would ask them about Zack's comment.

"Okay how about we get some breakfast; I'm sure that Jason's mom has this place stocked." Trini said changing the subject. Jason nodded as all the girls stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Rocky asked as the guys all looked at him.

"If we need someone to taste the food, we will let you know." Kim said as everyone laughed. The girls made their way inside so they could see what there was to work with while the boys stay outside.

XXXX

"How is my army coming?" Zedd asked as Goldar walked into the throne room.

"They are ready, master." He said with a bow.

"Good then take them to the park and get rid of those Power Rangers." He commanded as Goldar bowed again before disappearing.

"Where did Goldar go?" Rita asked as she walked into the throne room.

"He is finishing what your brother started yesterday only this time; it will be the rangers that are gone." He said standing up and walking over to the balcony. "I think that I want to see this battle up close." He stated looking over at Rita.

"I think I will join you. I can't wait to watch those rangers destroyed." She stated as he nodded. This was a day that they had been looking forward too for a long time.

XXXX

The rangers had just finished up clearing everything up from their meal when their communicators started going off.

"I guess Zedd is ready to battle now." Adam said as Tommy raised his wrist to his mouth.

"We read you Zordon." He said.

"_Rangers, you need to report to the Power Chamber immediately." _Zordon stated as everyone else raised their wrists up.

"We're on our way, Zordon." Tommy said before they all disappeared in colored steaks and landed in the Power Chamber seconds later.

"Rangers." Alpha said as soon as they landed.

"Where is Zedd?" Tommy asked as the rangers faced Zordon.

"Goldar and an army of putties and tengas are in the park. Rangers, this will be a tough battle because I have detected that the putties and tengas are upgraded. They will be harder to beat this time around but I have confidence that you will overcome this." He said as they nodded.

"You will also need to be aware of anything else that Goldar may throw at you. We are not sure if Zedd will create a monster to send down or not." Alpha warned.

"Just keep us informed, Alpha and let us know any small change. Kimberly I want you to stay here for now." Tommy said as Kim nodded. She knew his reasoning behind his request and she would stay until she was needed. "Okay let's do this, Shift into Turbo!" He yelled.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power." Rocky yelled.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power." Adam called out.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power." Tanya spoke.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power." Kat said.

"Red Lighting, Turbo Power." Tommy stated.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason, Trini, and Zack yelled out.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called out.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason stated.

"Go and may the power protect you." Zordon called out as the rangers nodded before teleporting out of the Power Chamber and into the park.

"I'm so worried about them." Aisha said as Billy and Alpha got to work monitoring the battle.

"Me too and I will stay here until they look like they need me." Kim said taking Aisha's hand in hers.

"Why did he ask you to stay here?" She asked looking at Kim.

"He is afraid that Zedd will try to pull me back to evil. I am sure that it can't happen but he is worried and right now he needs to focus on the fight without worrying about me." She said as Aisha nodded in understanding.

XXXX

The rangers appeared in the park alone. They looked around and began searching Goldar out when he attacked them from behind.

"You stupid rangers!" He yelled as the putties and tengas descended on the rangers from all sides.

"You know I hate those birds." Adam said as one of the tengas got in a good shot and knocked him to the ground.

"How did you fight them before?" Tanya asked helping him up.

"Using our Ninja power." He replied as she nodded. They got back to fighting though before he could explain further.

Zack, Trini, and Kat were dealing with a group of putties when Trini tried to destroy one by hitting the spot that she had found early. Only this time the putty did not disappear.

"Okay I guess that we will have to find the self-destruct button on these new putties like we did the last ones." She muttered as she flipped two away from him and kicked another one.

"You would think that they would get easier every time you faced them but no." Zack commented as Trini chuckled. She had to admit that he was right, with all their battles against the putties; you would think that they could beat them with their eyes closed. Zedd had really stepped up the game now with these new putties and she hadn't even faced one of those birds yet so she didn't know how they were.

"You know that I sort of miss the COGS now." Kat stated as she fell back from a hit from a putty.

"What is a COG?" Zack asked as he helped her up.

"Well a putty, I guess but mechanical. They were so much easier than these things." She said throwing a putty into a nearby tree. It still didn't break apart and disappeared like the times before.

"I know one thing that will destroy these things." Trini said pulling out her blaster. She took aim and fired at three of the putties. They were destroyed with one blast.

"Nice shot but you can't do them all like that or someone may get hurt." Zack said as Trini nodded. She holstered her blaster as a new group of putties made their way over to them.

Rocky was off by himself facing both putties and tengas. He wasn't sure how it had happened but they had managed to separate him from Adam and Tanya almost immediately.

"Okay you bird brains, you are making me mad." He said as he flipped over their heads before coming down and sweeping his leg through theirs. They fell in a pile and he flipped his way back to Adam and Tanya.

Jason and Tommy were taking turns battling against putties, tengas, and Goldar. They knew that they could handle Goldar along with the putties and tengas. It wasn't any different from any other time that they had done it except the fact that the putties and tengas just wouldn't die.

"You know I remember the putties being easier than this." Jason muttered as he kicked three putties out of his way.

"I know." Tommy agreed as he picked a putty up and threw it into Goldar's back.

"You will pay for that Red Ranger." Goldar yelled as he spun around to face Tommy and Jason.

"Who is he talking too?" Jason asked looking over at Tommy.

"You know, I don't think he knows." Tommy replied as Goldar swung his sword at them.

"You both will pay for that." He said as Jason and Tommy both pulled out their swords.

"I don't think so." Jason stated as he easily blocked Goldar's first attack before having to pull back and defend himself against a tenga. Tommy had made his way over to them and stopped Goldar's 'word from plunging into Jason's back.

"I don't think so." He said kicking Goldar back and out of the way. "You need to fight fair."

"Fair? I don't think so." Goldar responded before firing blasts at both of them. Tommy and Jason both dived out of the way just in time.

XXXX

"I think this is a better view of the battle." Rita said as she and Zedd stood back and watched the rangers tried to battle the putties and tengas. They were having problems like he had planned. This was just perfect except for the fact that Kimberly was not here to share in the rangers' defeat.

XXXX

"I think they need my help." Kim said as she watched Tommy and Jason dive out of Goldar's way again. They had spent more time flying through the air than actually fighting Goldar. The others were also having problems destroying the putties and tengas. They couldn't seem to find the self-destruct on the putties either. They needed her help and she was tired of standing around doing nothing.

"Kimberly, are you sure you want to do this?" Zordon asked his Pink Ranger.

"I have too, I am a ranger too." She said as he nodded. "I can do this." She promised.

"Go and may the power protect you." He said as she nodded.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Kim called out as she did the hand motions. It had been a while since she had to actually say the words but the robes still felt good.

"Be careful, Kim." Billy said as she nodded before disappearing in a pink streak.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aisha asked watching Kim appear in the park.

"She is more powerful now with her Ninjetti powers. Zedd will not be able to take control over her mind." Billy reassured her.

"I hope not." She whispered as she watched Kim flipped over to Tommy and Jason.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as Kim helped him up.

"I couldn't stand back and watch you have all the fun." She said kicking a putty away from her.

"I don't want you hurt." He said as he threw one tenga into another.

"I'm a ranger too, if you will remember." She said as she flipped over his head to hit a tenga that had come up behind him.

"I know that." He replied.

"Guys, if you don't mind I am trying to battle here." Jason called out to them with a laugh.

"Just be careful." Tommy whispered as she nodded. Kim called up her bow and took aim at several tengas and watched with pleasure as they dissolved into only a bunch of feathers. Now if only they could find a good way to destroy the putties. She felt her crane protecting her from harm at every turn. With each punch and kick aimed at her, she managed to be just out of range. Flipping to the left, she took aim once more at some tengas when she felt her body being to lift. "What?" She asked to herself as she hovered above the ground. "Apparently I can fly." She said remembering that she had found this out after being with Tommy in the Dark Dimension.

"Did you know that Kim can fly?" Zack asked as he kicked three putties away from him.

"Kim can't fly." Trini returned as she kicked a tenga into a tree.

"Uh, yes she can." Kat said looking over at Kim clearly flying.

"What?" Trini asked spinning around to see what they were seeing. "Okay I think that's new." She said as they both nodded. "She's not the only one being weird." She said pointing at Tommy. Zack and Kat looked to the left and saw that Tommy was glowing white as he fought Goldar sword to sword.

"I don't think that he should be glowing white right now." Zack stated.

"Maybe it's a good thing." Kat reasoned.

"With Tommy, its probably not." Trini muttered as she ducked away from three putties.

XXXX

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Aisha asked as Billy and Alpha looked up at the viewing screen.

"I think that Tommy is morphing into the White Ninjetti Ranger." Billy answered.

"You are correct, Billy. With Kimberly being the Pink Ninjetti Ranger, his spirit animal is calling for him. His body is glowing because of this change." Zordon stated as Aisha and Billy nodded.

XXXX

Goldar finally kicked Tommy away from him and took aim at the Red Ranger who was glowing. Kim was making her way back to Tommy's side when she saw the blast heading towards him but she didn't make it in time. It looked like the blast had hit him square in the chest but she wasn't sure. Getting closer, the smoke cleared and what she saw made her smile. Tommy was standing there in his White Ninjetti robes looking ready for battle.

XXXX

"How did that happen?" Zedd yelled raising his staff. "We have two Ninja Rangers to deal with now. I think its time to step this battle up a notch." He said lowering his staff to look at his wife. "Are you ready?" He asked as Rita nodded.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. There is only 1 chapter left! It should be out soon and big thanks to everyone. Also shout-out to mae-E for your suggestion. The song is from Disney's Tangled and it was just perfect.


	10. Showdown

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. So here it is finally, the last chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and really big thanks to everyone that has read, liked, and reviewed this story. You guys are amazing and big thanks to mae-E for the hints, suggestions, and thoughts on the stroy. Also big thanks to mykkila09 for always being there whenever I need help.

XXXX

Kim finally made it to Tommy's side as Goldar just stared at him. What was he doing in the White Ninjetti robes? Those powers should have been destroyed a long time ago.

"Do you think that going back to an older power will help you against me? You couldn't do it before with those powers." He taunted as the other rangers continued to fight the putties and tengas that had surrounded them once again.

"You forget that I have a team of rangers behind me that will be more than happy to destroy you if I can't." Tommy replied as slipped into his fighting stance. He felt better than he had in a long time, these powers made him feel like he could fly. There was a calmness in him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"None of you are strong enough to defeat me." Goldar fired back as he ran towards Tommy and Kimberly. They both easily jumped out of the way as Goldar swung his sword high. He was facing Kim and knew that this was his chance to take her out. Swinging his sword again, he came close to hitting her but she blocked his attack at the last second with her bow. He hadn't expected her to block him that easily. She was quicker than he had thought but that wouldn't stop him. He would destroy the rangers starting with their Pink Ranger.

"You're not quick enough." Kim said as she kicked him back giving her room to move. She was a better fighter at a distance so she knew that she would need to scoot back in order to be effective against him.

"It doesn't matter if I'm quick enough; you are not strong enough to fight me one-on-one." He said attacking her again. She knew what he said was true but she didn't have to be strong enough. She had Tommy and he was her strength.

"No but she doesn't have to fight you alone." Tommy said blocking his attack this time with a sword. Kim knew that he had called on it to face Goldar since he didn't really have one as the White Ninjetti except for Saba. It was weird seeing him with a sword since the last time she saw him with one was when he was the Evil Green Ranger with the Sword of Darkness.

Jason took his eyes off one of the tengas to check on Tommy and Kim. They seemed to be handling Goldar for the moment which was good because he was surrounded at the moment and couldn't get over there to them. Turning back he was knocked back and had to focus on the tengas surrounding him. He couldn't watch Tommy and Kimberly at the moment and fight these birds and clay brains.

"Need some help?" Trini asked after flipping over to his side. She kicked a tenga away from Jason's back and looked at him. It was great just to have her at his side right now.

"Thanks, my partner decided to change clothes and join his girlfriend." He said as Trini laughed. She couldn't help herself because Jason had just sounded so cheerful when he had said that.

"He's flaky that way but at least they are on the same side now. We don't have to worry about him chasing after her during the middle of fighting." She said with a laugh as he nodded. He didn't laugh but she knew that he wanted too. "Have you found the putties self-destruct button yet?" She asked flipping a putty over her head.

"No, I thought that you had." He said punching a tenga back into a tree. "You know I hate not knowing how to fight these things." He said ducking a swing from a putty.

"The blaster is all that I know that works." She said pulling hers out and firing away. She cleared at least five putties in one blast.

"Works for me." Jason said as he pulled his out as well and fired to his left away from any other rangers. They quickly gained control over the remaining putties and tengas.

"Okay you know that we should have gotten blasters. I mean we did with our first powers." Rocky muttered as he got back up from a tenga knocking him down. These birds were starting to get on his nerves. They just wouldn't leave him alone.

"We do have weapons that we could use." Tanya answered while she swept her leg through several putties. She had been knocked back and thought to gain the upper hand by taking their legs out from under them.

"Too big a risk, I would think. I mean the rangers are pretty much all around us fighting and we don't need to hit them." Adam stated looking at his friends spread out. They didn't need to take out one of their team members just to destroy a few putties.

"I guess you're right, I just hate these putties and tengas. Lethal combination if you ask me." Rocky said flipping over a tenga and knocking it in the back. The tenga hit a tree and disappeared into a bunch of feathers.

"Well that's one down." Adam said as Rocky huffed and went to work on another tenga while Adam and Tanya attack some nearby putties still working on finding that self-destruct button on them.

"Watch you head." Zack said as he flipped over Katherine and helped her with two tengas that were giving her problems.

"Thanks." She stated as the tengas disappeared as they hit the tree behind them. Zack and Kat had kicked them at the same time and sent back into the tree with force.

"You know I missed fighting when I left but I was just crazy. These putties just won't die." He said as Kat laughed. She knew the feeling. After fighting the COGS and having them explode with no problems these putties were taking some work to even weaken. Zedd had stepped up the game and she knew that they would have to do something and fast. They couldn't keep fighting like this.

XXXX

"Those putties are just not dying." Aisha said as Billy nodded. He and Alpha had been working on that problem but still didn't come up with anything.

"At least the tengas are disappearing so that the rangers can focus on the putties once the tengas are gone." He said as Aisha nodded. He looked up at watched as Tommy did a roundhouse kick to a putty and watched as one finally disappeared.

"Well at least Tommy got one destroyed without a blaster." Aisha stated as Billy and Alpha looked at each other before going back to the control panel.

"Let's see if we can find out why." Billy said without looking up.

XXXX

"Well at least we know that a roundhouse kick to the head will destroy a putty." Kim commented as she fired a shot at a tenga making its way over to her. She also shot an arrow at Goldar but missed him. It was barely a miss but a miss just the same. He had moved at the last second to escape her arrow.

"Have no clue why but I'm taking it." He said throwing another putty into air before kicking it into the tree. This one didn't explode as it rushed him again. Kim stopped this one with a shot from her bow. She then flipped over next to him to take out another tenga at his back. Goldar was making his way back over to them when a putty hit him and knocked him down.

"I hate these birds." Kim said ducking away from two of them.

"We at least have powers facing them though unlike the first time." Tommy replied as he offered Kim his hand before picking her up so that she could kick three tengas back. He then set her back on her feet and spun her away from him like he had done a few years ago on one of their dates. Even though she had been gone months, nothing felt different in their fighting styles. In fact they seemed more in tune with each other than they had been before she left.

"You will not have those powers long." Goldar said from behind them as he blasted them. They both fell back from his attack as Trini and Jason ran over to them to help them up.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked helping Kim up as Trini helped Tommy.

"Yea I'm fine just didn't expect him to do that." She mumbled gaining her feet next to him.

"We should have though, its Goldar." Tommy said standing up beside Trini.

"Well look, more former rangers to play with." Goldar said as he charged towards them. Tommy and Jason blocked his attack with their swords. The girls turned and guarded their backs from the tengas and putties that were advancing on them quickly.

"You ready?" Trini asked as Kim nodded and they grabbed each other's arms and spun around to kick the tengas and putties back. Releasing Trini's arms, Kim did a roundhouse kick to a putty but unlike when Tommy had done it, this one didn't disappeared.

"I thought that would work." Kim said as Trini pulled out her blaster and took out the same putty that Kimberly had kicked.

XXXX

Zedd and Rita eased closer to the battle and saw that Zack and Katherine were surrounding by tengas and putties. This was their chance to take out two of the rangers. Crossing their staffs they took aim at the rangers and fired.

XXXX

Kim felt that Zedd and Rita were closed. Turning around she looked over the park and didn't see but she knew that they were here. Somehow they were here but she didn't know what she could do. Ducking a punch from a putty she saw an energy beam heading for Zack and Katherine. They were over there then. "DUCK!" She yelled as all the rangers hit the ground. They didn't know who Kim was yelling at but they did as she yelled.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini asked as Jason and Tommy blocked another attack from Goldar. He was powering through their attacks and had the rangers on the defense.

"Zedd and Rita are here and they are somewhere close to Zack and Katherine. I'll be back." She whispered as she focused her thoughts and began to fly. Zack and Katherine needed help and she was the only one that could get there fast enough.

XXXX

"Zedd and Rita are in the park." Zordon informed Alpha, Billy, and Aisha.

"What can the rangers do? They can't destroy the putties without blasting them." Alpha said as Aisha nodded. Billy was still hard at work.

"Do not worry, Alpha. The rangers can handle this. I have faith in them." Zordon stated as Aisha held her breath. She saw Kim flying through the air and knew that Kim knew that Zedd and Rtia were in the park. She would also bet that Kim knew where they were too since she was actually flying.

"I think I know how to destroy the putties." Billy said looking up finally.

"How?" Aisha and Alpha asked at the same time.

"They need to be hit in the side of the head around their temple." He said. "Its their weakest area that I can find."

"I'll inform the rangers then." Alpha stated as he locked onto the rangers communicators.

XXXX

"We read you Alpha." Tommy said as he drove out of the way of another blast from Goldar.

"_Aim for the side of the putties head."_ Alpha instructed.

"Got it, thanks Alpha." Tommy said as he jumped into the air to land on a tenga.

Kimberly finally made it to Zack and Katherine's side as another blast headed their way.

"Who is shooting at us?" Zack yelled out as he hit the ground once again. He was tired of not being able to shoot back because he had no clue who it was.

"Zedd and Rita, they are close by." Kim said helping him and Katherine up.

"Well they need to show themselves and take it like a man." Zack griped as he grabbed a putty and flipped him over Kim and Kat's heads. He was angry that he was having to fight the puttie and tengas but now he had to add Zedd and Rita to the mix.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked as she spun around and kicked a putty back away from her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Its just these putties won't die and now we have the dynamic duo firing at us." He said as Kim laughed. She loved it when Zack got angry while he was fighting. He moved faster almost as if someone upped the tempo on the music that he claimed played in his head.

"Well good news is that Billy said aim for the side of the putties head and that should destroy them." She said getting back to the fight and destroying a putty in the process. They watched the putty explode and disappear before spinning to face the putties surrounding them.

"I thought I heard Alpha say something about the side of someone's head but I didn't catch the first part." Kat stated as she did some dance move before kicking the putty in the head.

"I didn't even hear that much with Zedd and Rita firing at us." Zack muttered while punching a putty in the side of its head and just like Kim's it exploded before disappearing. "At least they figure out how we can take these things down though."

"Well score one for Billy and Alpha; I can't believe that we didn't figure it out." Rocky said as he watched the putty explode. He was several feet away from Kim, Kat, and Zack trying out what Alpha had told them.

"Its because we don't really aim at their heads, that's why. We still aim for their chest because that's where we were trained to hit." Adam reasoned as he and Tanya took out four putties. The tengas were finally outnumbered so the rangers got to work on the putties trying to destroy them before helping Jason and Tommy with Goldar. They knew that Jason and Tommy could handle Goldar but they wanted to help take part and finally end this. In the middle of everything Zedd and Rita were still shooting at them which made it harder to focus on what they had to do.

"You know if I could find them, I would be attacking them at the moment instead of these putties." Rocky said as he dove out of the way of another blast from Zedd and Rita.

"I know what you mean but we sort of have our hands full at the moment." Tanya replied as she flipped over a set of putties before kicking the on her way down. She wasn't as good flipping like Kim and Trini were but she was getting better.

"Guys where is Kimberly?" Adam asked as the putty in front of him disappeared. He had been trying to keep an eye on her so that she was never alone but now he couldn't find her.

"I thought she was over there with Kat and Zack." Rocky said sounding a little confused. Where would Kimberly be if not over there?

"She was but now she's not. I know that I saw her a few seconds ago. I mean she can't disappear like that." Adam stated while helping Tanya out of a jam. The forgot about Kimbelry for a moment while they got back to fighting.

"Trini, you know that I could have done that." Jason muttered as he watched the putties all disappear that had had him surrounded.

"I know but you were taking too long so I did it." She replied sweetly as he shook his head. If something didn't get done soon enough, Trini came in and finished the job.

"I love your confidence in my ability." He fired back as she laughed.

"You know that if you need your girlfriend to fight your battles then you are not a worthy adversary." Goldar shouted as he kicked Tommy back.

"She can fight my battles all day any day as long as she leaves you for me." Jason shouted back as he whipped back out his sword and charged Goldar to give Tommy time to stand up.

"You are no match for me." Goldar gritted out as he tried to disarm Jason.

"He may not be but I am." Tommy said kicking him from the side, knocking him to his back. "You know I'm tired of dealing with him, you want to finish him off?" He asked Jason nodded.

"You can't destroy me." Goldar said getting back to face the rangers.

"Want to be on that?" Kimberly said from behind him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked as Kim flipped over his head to land on the other side of Tommy.

"It doesn't matter." She replied pulling her bow out. She grabbed an arrow and took aim.

"You think that you can defeat me?" Goldar laughed.

"I know that we can beat you." Tommy said as he and Kim started glowing their colors.

"What's going on?" Jason whispered as Tommy and Kim hovered off the ground. He hadn't seen anything like this and didn't know what to really do.

"Uh, why are they glowing and flying?" Rocky asked as the others finally made it to them.

"I don't know." Jason said slowly as Goldar stopped laughing when he realized that something big was happening.

XXXX

"Now's our chance, those rangers are all together." Rita said as Zedd nodded. They raised their staffs once and crossed them in front of them to fire.

"Ready, my dear?" Zedd asked as Rita nodded. "Say goodbye rangers." He muttered as they fired.

XXXX

Tommy and Kimberly started spinning as the rangers fell back. They still didn't know what was going on, only that these had to be their powers. They then heard two birds crying out.

"It's the falcon and crane." Adam said as they saw a beam hit the spinning Tommy and Kimberly.

"NO!" Jason yelled as he jumped up but before he could do anything the beam reflected off of Tommy and Kim and hit Goldar. The golden monkey had one look of panic before he exploded.

"Whoa." The rangers said as Tommy and Kimberly finally stopped spinning and came back down to the ground.

"You guys rock." Zack said as they gathered around the White and Pink Rangers.

"You will pay for destroying him!" Zedd yelled as he and Rita stepped out of the woods form behind them.

"News flash, we're the good guys." Rocky said throwing his arms up in the air. "We are suppose to destroy him."

"It doesn't matter because very soon you will be dead." Zedd said firing at them. The rangers ducked out of the way while Rita raised her staff. Putties and tengas appeared at her side before running towards the rangers.

"What? Really, we just beat these things." Zack said as he kicked three putties away from him. The rangers split up once again to take on the putties and tenags while Tommy and Kim faced Zedd and Rita. Jason tried to get back to their sides but the putties and tengas pushed him further and further back.

"We need to get back over to them. We need to beat them together." Jason said as Trini nodded. She had stuck by his side while Adam and Tanya had paired up again with Kat, Rocky, and Zack close to each other.

XXXX

"I didn't think that they would show up and actually fight." Aisha stated as she watched Zedd and Rita fire at will at the rangers while they were fighting more putties and tengas. It seemed like they were getting nowhere, no matter how many they destroyed.

"Well they are not the bigger concern at the moment." Billy said looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking away from the viewing screen at him.

"Tommy and Kimberly's powers have double within the past few minutes. They are becoming stronger and stronger." He explained.

"Billy, that doesn't really sound like a bad thing. I mean they are going to need that extra power to defeat them." She said walking over to him.

"The problem is that I don't know how more power their bodies can take. I mean Kim's is still pretty much weak from fighting the evil and who knows about the state that Tommy's body is in." Billy said looking back at the viewing screen.

"Oh, well hopefully they can manage to destroy Zedd and Rita before their bodies give out." She said quietly as she watched the battle.

"Have faith, Rangers. They can handle this." Zordon said in a calm voice.

XXXX

"Kim, I have an idea." Tommy whispered as they stood back up. They had spent more time on the ground in the past few minutes than any other battle before now.

"Well as long as its better than ducking and diving, I'm all for it." She said.

"Our powers are strong and I think that we can take them out with an energy beam from us." He said as he pulled her out of the way of another blast aimed at them. Spinning her around, he kicked a putty that had swung at them.

"Do you think that we can?" Kim asked kicking a tenga back into three putties. She watched as Tommy roundhouse kicked three putties and they disappeared on contact.

"I do." He said reaching out his hand to hers. She stared at it for a second or two until she placed her smaller hand into his much larger one.

"Let's do this." Kim said as Tommy nodded. They closed their eyes and began to float in the air. The rangers looked over at them and saw flashes of pink and white flying around them and they knew that it was the falcon and crane helping Tommy and Kim. They started glowing their colors as the wind picked up.

Zedd and Rita even paused to look at the site before them. They hadn't seen anything like this in all their years of evil. They could feel the power flowing around them in the air and knew that this was their end.

Tommy and Kimberly's bodies began to spin in a circle before an energy beam of white and pink hit Zedd and Rita destroying them in seconds.

"They did it." Jason breathed as the putties and tengas disappeared from the park. Everything settled down as the wind slowed. It was then that Tommy and Kim landed in a heap at the rangers' feet.

"Let's get them back to the Power Chamber." Trini said as Jason lifted Tommy up with Rocky's help and Adam scoped Kim into his arms.

XXXX

"Good news, Tommy and Kimberly will be alright. Their bodies are adjusting to much lower power levels at the moment but they will be fine." Billy said as the rangers cheered. Tommy and Kim finally got a few hours later. Alpha and Billy checked them over before allowing them to leave.

"I can't believe that Zedd and Rita are gone." Kim said as she lay in Tommy arms later that night. She hadn't wanted to leave his side so he had suggested that she join him at his house. His parents didn't care if Kim spent the night since they knew that he was responsible where Kim was concerned and he just wanted to hold her in his arms for the time being. It had been way too long since they had been alone together. The last time was probably at Christmas when she had come home for the holidays. You never knew how much you missed something until you didn't have anymore.

"You know I am just glad that I have you back and that they are gone." He whispered into her ear. "I miss you, beautiful."

"I miss you too, handsome. I can't believe all that has happened since I've been back in Angel Grove." She said turning in his arms to face him.

"Oh I can, I mean it is you." He said with a laugh as she sighed.

"This is true." She stated smiling up at him.

"At least I don't have to worry about Zedd capturing you anymore." He said turning serious.

"I'm happy about that too, believe me." She said snuggling deeper into his chest. She could hear his heart beating steady beneath her ear and she yawned. Being in his arms, she felt safer than she had in a long while. This was perfect for her.

XXXX

_A Few Days Later _

Zordon had contacted the Rangers and asked them to teleport to the Power Chamber. They hadn't been back since Zedd and Rita had been destroyed and that's when it hit them.

"You know guys we don't have any bad guys to fight." Rocky said as everyone quieted down and thought about what he said. They had all thought the same thing but didn't know how to really process the news.

"You're right, we don't." Jason said rubbing his chin. For the past three years, they had fought an evil being every day. What was going to happen to them now?

"Rangers, you have earned your rest. You can enjoy your Senior year of school without having to worry about fighting." Zordon stated calmly.

"What about our powers?" Jason asked knowing that they probably couldn't keep them because the next set of rangers would need them and there would be another set of rangers because there was always someone trying to take over the world and as long as there was a bad guy, there would Power Rangers.

"The Turbo Rangers will need to turn over their morphers but the other powers are yours to keep. They will not be connected to the morphing grid after today. You have served well, rangers." He said as they heard Alpha sniffle behind them.

"Zordon and I have made you tokens to remember us by." Alpha said as he walked over to the control panel. He hit three buttons to reveal a hidden compartment. Opening the box, the rangers saw something shiny.

"These will allow you to contact me if something should ever happen to you or one of your fellow rangers." Zordon explained as Alpha handed each ranger their token. The girls all had necklaces with a charm on it. The charm was in the shape of either their dino, animal, or shape depending on what powers they had held or do hold. The boys each received a bracelet that had their dino, animal, or shape etched into it depending on their powers as well.

After receiving their gifts, the Turbo Rangers each handed Alpha their morphers with a bittersweet smile. They knew that they would never see Zordon and Alpha again even though they had gained their freedom in a way. This wasn't the way that they wanted to say goodbye. Zordon and Alpha were family.

"Zordon, thank you for believing in us." Jason said stepping forward.

"Yes, thank you." Tommy echoed before all the rangers joined in.

"Rangers, you had all you ever needed, I only supplied the power to get it done. You have made me proud." He said smiling at them. "Go and may the power protect you." He said dismissing them for the final time.

"Bye Zordon and Alpha." Kim whispered as she wiped a tear away. She wasn't the only one wiping tears though. The rangers looked around one last time before teleporting one final time.

XXXX

_A Few Months Later_

"I can't believe that there hasn't been an attack in Angel Grove since Zedd and Rita were destroyed." Kim said taking a bite out of her apple. They were sitting the park enjoying their first real day out of school. They had graduated last night which proved to be another bittersweet moment for them. It meant that their time as rangers was really over.

"At least we did get the chance to destroy them so another team didn't have to worry about them." Adam said finishing off his sandwich.

"That's true." Rocky stated agreeing with Adam.

"I do miss it though." Kim revealed as they all nodded. They knew what she was feeling and knew that they would always miss being a ranger. It had challenged them in a way that they had never imaged but it also bought them closer as a group.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our lives?" Trini asked as everyone smiled.

"We're going to live." Kim said as they nodded. They were going to enjoy not having to show up for a battle at any time of the day or being captured for just being in Angel Grove. It was a great start for their future.

XXXX

"Oh Zordon, this is so sad." Alpha said as he watched the rangers in the park. He still kept watch over them to make sure that they were alright.

"Alpha it was time for them to live their lives. They have their entire future ahead of them." Zordon said quietly. He was sad to see them go but they had earned this rest.

"You're right, Zordon." Alpha confirmed as he pulled up another image. This one was of the ship of the Pirate Divatox. She was on the move for Earth. "Do you know who the new rangers will be?" Alpha asked changing the subject. They had been searching for a group that was as close as the Originals.

"I do know who they will be; two are on their way right now to Angel Grove. Don't worry Alpha they will step into the Original Rangers' boots no problem." He replied as Alpha nodded. Soon they would have another ranger team but for now, he watched the Original Rangers.

XXXX

What did you think? Please let me know. This is the final chapter. I do have a few stories coming up, one is based/inspired by The Hunger Games. It will be called Games. Things will change but some of the basic ideas will be the same. I hope to have the first chapter up in a few days. Thanks once again to all of my readers. You are wonderful, wonderful people.


End file.
